


露中短篇小说合集（现十六则，更新中）

by Huangshanmao, wudunrou



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-06-30 17:39:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 83,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15756564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huangshanmao/pseuds/Huangshanmao, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wudunrou/pseuds/wudunrou
Summary: 突然想写Hp梗，没想到一下子写了快一万字了。我觉得老露特别适合德姆斯特朗的校服。尤其是hp4电影里圣诞舞会那一身。设定斯拉夫组全员+奥匈独普德姆斯特朗，法叔法姐布斯巴顿，其余人霍格沃茨。甜，不虐，有私设，ooc属于我，请避雷。





	1. 一封寄往远方的信

故事发生在上世纪六十年代。老王是北京某文工团的文/艺/兵，露熊是莫斯科来/华指导的演出艺术家。  
套路基本照搬了《凡卡》，本来想放弃这一篇，但是它又为我的短篇小说《谎言是如何被揭穿的》（阅读地址）服务，所以还是发出来了。

这一篇中老王和露熊都是谈恋爱的小青年儿，ooc属于我，酸话多，有点肉沫。请避雷。  
====================  
====================

§  
真好！这天晚上竟然没有安排集体学习任务。晚间排练过后，“前进”文工团里的年轻战//士们总算有了些属于自己的时间，歌唱一分队的小队长、舞蹈队的几个男女同志、还有几个管弦乐队乐队成员决定到大排练室玩游戏，“诶，小王呢？”弹钢琴的小陈说，“也叫着他呀！”  
“一块去吧，王耀同志！”他们叫道。被叫到名字的这位年轻的小提琴手却摇了摇头。  
“你们去吧。”王耀说。打发走这群叽叽喳喳、不停说笑的同伴们后，他一个人回到了寝室。屋里一个人也没有，他先拿凳子把门挡了起来，又坐在桌前，平息了平息那颗砰砰直跳的心，这才从抽屉里掏出钢笔、信纸、花一分钱买的信封、还有一个硬皮笔记本儿。他得写一封信。

“亲爱的万尼亚！”他写道。写好后他盯着这句抬头，脸颊火辣辣地热起来，仿佛突然就着了凉、发起高烧一样。他急忙把这页信纸扯下来，三两下团成一团，扔在脚边。  
“亲爱的伊万·布拉金斯基。”换了一张纸后他重新写道。然而这句话读起来还是很别扭，于是它先是变成“我的朋友伊万”，又被改为“致好朋友”，不一会儿又成了“致崇高的无产阶级革命伙伴伊万·伊利亚伊奇”……他写了改，改了又写，废纸头儿渐渐在他的脚边堆积起来。  
“致万尼亚。”最后他终于下定决心、不再改了。这个称谓让王耀的心中流露出一种奇妙的感情来。当收信人伊万·布拉金斯基还在他们文工团里的时候，别人当面称呼他为“达瓦里希”，私下里却一口一个“司机”地叫。打个比方，就是“今天的彩排又是那个‘司机’来指导！”，或者是“王耀同志，那个‘司机’叫你到他办公室里去一趟！”等等。然在“达瓦里希”和“司机”之外，万尼亚这个昵称却是只属于王耀一人的：只有他才会这样称呼他。跟这个名字有关的一些事情让王耀恍惚了一会儿，他定定地盯着信纸上这一串字母，他用指尖轻轻摩挲着它。  
摸约半分钟后，王耀才猛地从非常迷糊的精神状态中清醒过来，“我在干什么。”他喃喃地自问道，“对了，写信！”  
这个时候王耀才开始仔细思考这封信中究竟应该写些什么。话有很多，可是该从那儿开始讲呢？他正了正信纸，换了一行写了下去。

“你好吗？”接着他这样问候道，“已经十月底了，相信在你的家乡天气已经十分寒冷了。每到秋天，莫斯科总是早早地就开始变冷——这些是你告诉我的，还记得吗？那时你刚到北京来……”  
他忘不了那一天！那是四年前的一个金秋，在北京火车站，他站在管弦乐队的刘老师身边，和团里挑出的那几个会讲俄语的年轻战/////士们一起，眺望着那列渐渐驶进站来的火车……伊万·布拉金斯基是最后一个下来的。他是个高个子，带着条长长的白围巾，一头浅色的头发让他在人群中格外显眼。  
“就是他！”刘老师从身后推了一把王耀，于是他就不得不走出人群、走上前去，问候起这名来自莫斯科“红星”剧院的年轻表演艺术家了。走到伊万·布拉金斯基身边前王耀愣了一下，他的俄语是不差的，可是该说些什么呢？他抬起头去看伊万，正好发现对方也在看他，这下王耀反而撇开了目光，转而把视线放在伊万那条白围巾上。“你冷吗？”最后王耀愣头愣脑地来了这么一句。话一出口王耀立刻后悔了，他觉得自己说的这话很没水平，这么土，直冒傻气，在莫斯科来的同志面前丢脸了。好在伊万并不在意，反而十分亲切地告诉王耀，说他并不冷，说北京的秋天气候十分宜人，不像在莫斯科，每年秋天总是早早地就开始变冷。至于围巾，那是姐姐送给自己礼物，戴在身上就等于亲人陪在身边，所以他不肯摘下来。  
“您有姐姐吗？真好！我在家里是最大的，有几个弟弟妹妹，都很惹人烦。”王耀说，伊万笑了起来。  
“告诉您，我也有一个妹妹，叫娜塔莎。她只会比您家里的弟弟妹妹更叫人头疼。您不信？那就听吧，她天天追着我跑……”这时伊万打开了话匣子，喋喋不休地控诉起来这个叫娜塔莎的小妹妹，惹得王耀忍俊不禁，又想起自己家的妹妹晓梅，忍不住开怀大笑起来。这是四年前的事情了，这是一次多么美好的相遇！每每想起来，它总是能让笑容回到王耀的脸上。

“你的姐妹还好吗？”于是他提笔补充道，“娜塔莎该长大一些了，不知道她是不是还像从前那样，总是追你。我虽然从来没见过冬妮娅、娜塔莎，但是以前几乎每天都听你说起她们，也感到十分亲切。希望……”  
写到这儿王耀停顿了一下，本来想写“希望以后能有机会见到她们”，可总觉得这话不是滋味。略微思考过后，王耀接着刚才的话，将后头的内容写成了“希望她们一切都好”，就这样含糊过去了。接下来该写些什么呢？王耀突然响起了书架里的那份乐谱来，那是一份柴可夫斯基D大调小提琴协奏曲第一乐章的独奏乐谱。今年六月份，伊万叫他开始练练最前面那部分中的快板，就把琴谱借给王耀了。现在整个第一乐章快练出来了，可琴谱却没能还回去。  
“……我花了很多时间练习，”在信中，王耀这样告诉伊万，“可它真是难，1878年时利奥波·奥尔拒绝初演这部作品是有理由的——它太宏大，太精妙了。譬如说第一乐章中的几段连续琶音，我就总也练不好。现在演出十分繁忙，战/////士们的学习任务也更加繁重，几乎每天晚上都要参加读书会、小组学习会，一起研究MZX的伟大语录、思想，因此想找出单独的练习时间几乎是不可能……”

“以前你总是叫我去招待所里的小排练室去，”他接着写道，“别人还总以为我是跑去偷懒了呢！我只会给他们讲实话，‘我可是去积极学习、提高业务水平的’，我这样告诉他们，可他们就是不信……”  
如同一把金钥匙一般，这份柴可夫斯基的琴谱打开了王耀回忆的闸口。他不停地写，写了一页又一页纸……他写到四年前，他是如何摔伤了腿，因而不得不从舞团里退出、转到乐队去的。对王耀而言，那是一段灰暗而没有希望的日子：他从舞台上最耀眼的独舞的位置上跌了下去，一晃身，就成了乐池里最不起眼的一份子。他小提琴拉得不差，可是还够不上专业水平，也没有在乐团演出的经验；很多人都发现王耀运弓、揉弦的方式有问题，可他改不过来——他也不知道该从何改起，演出任务很重，他又得付出额外地时间来练习、记谱……后来呢？后来王耀是如何从这低谷中走出来的呢？有一天，都已经熄灯了，他偷偷跑到宿舍后的小树林子里练琴，弓子都不敢碰到琴弦，生怕搞出动静来。这时树林外围传来一阵脚步声，王耀的心砰砰直跳起来，熄灯后外出违反纪律，是要受处分的！脚步声越来越近了，直到来到了王耀的身边，“手腕可以再灵活些。”来人说，是伊万。王耀一惊，吓出一身冷汗，当即也顾不得纪律不纪律的了，把琴往怀里一踹，撒腿就跑。  
“完了。”他想。偏偏是他！如果是别人的话，舞蹈队的燕子啦、弹钢琴的小陈啦，他还可以向她们开口，随便贿赂点什么，不让把这事儿说出去就是了。偏偏是莫斯科来的同志，他还真不知道该如何开口！等到好不容易避开查岗的、跌跌撞撞地跑回宿舍后，王耀一抹怀里的琴，又是一身冷汗：琴是揣回来了，弓子呢？早被他扔在原地了！这下物证都有了，第二天王耀早操时腿都在哆嗦，觉得伊万迟早会把这事儿报上去、叫他挨处理。没想到第二天伊万不仅没上报，还给了王耀一把招待所小排练室的钥匙。“到那里去练吧！”他告诉王耀，“晚上不熄灯。”  
后来伊万又说，“揉弦的方法不改就算了，但是运弓是个大问题。耀，你的手腕太硬了，就像一块木头一样。弓应该成为你手臂的一部分，也该是灵活、有韧性的。”他握起了王耀的手腕，他把它架在琴上……他捏着王耀的肩膀，让他学会正确的起伏与施力。这么做的时候，伊万是靠王耀很近的，就紧紧地贴在他的身后。有一个瞬间王耀抬起头来，正好对上了伊万的视线。这下可不得了了，不知道怎么的，他俩突然变得非常不安，好像被蜂子蛰了一样，站在原地，不知所措。那天的“课程”也就这么草草结束了，两人分别逃离了现场，之后好几天都不敢和彼此搭话。  
第二年，王耀在管弦乐团的表现日益提升，甚至还在独奏的同志因病退演时，得到了一次替补独奏的机会。“万尼亚，是你重燃了我对文艺工作的信念呀！”王耀激动地写道——是他，全部是他！那在树林里告诉他运弓技巧的人是他，抽出自己的时间、指导王耀练习的人也是他；在王耀圆满完成了人生第一次独奏的那晚，是伊万邀请他去餐厅喝酒、庆祝；冬天，王耀打靶回来时，也是伊万把他叫到身边、解下自己的围巾系在他光秃秃的脖子里……他们一起度过许许多多的日子，那可是三年的时间、是一千多个日日夜夜！然后呢？然后就到了那个暴雨天……  
“对，暴雨天！”王耀喃喃地说着，原来他接下来要写的是那一天。

“有件很好笑的事情忘了告诉你。上个礼拜下了一场大雨，孙指导员叫我们帮女同志们把晾在外头的棉被收进来，结果你猜怎么的？——打了一声惊雷！他……”

雷雨天这个词就好像一声惊雷，炸响在王耀的脑海中，使得他突然猛地收住了笔锋。是什么事儿来着？对了，孙指导员叫他们帮女同志们把晾在外头的棉被收进来，这时突然天边炸响了一声惊雷，指导员被吓了一跳，差点蹦起来三尺高，那模样要多滑稽有多滑稽……他本来想写这件事的，可思绪却渐渐地飘远了，飘到了另一个雷雨天去。大概是一年以前的盛夏，那天的雨只会更加猛烈，肆虐着，和风一起嘶吼着，倾泻而下。他们在雨中狂奔，却还是被淋了个透，狼狈极了。该到哪里去躲一躲、避开这要了命的大雨呢？旧礼堂后头有个废弃的小储藏室，那儿一个人也没有……  
那之后的记忆变得模糊起来，模糊、却炽热。他是怎么张开双臂、将他拥入怀抱的呢？他们靠的那么近，整个世界被喧嚣的呼吸与心跳的声音占据了……天蒙蒙亮时王耀睁开眼睛，昨天发生了什么？过了一会儿他才反应过来，于是穿起衣服来就想跑。王耀想跑，可是伊万不让他走，他拽着王耀，非要再抱一抱他、亲一亲他的头发……

再后来呢？再后来就到了六零年——也就是去年。又是一个金色的秋天，和三年前一样，还是同一拨懂俄语的战/////士们一同到了火车站去了。然而这一次，火车徐徐地驶离了月台，汽笛发出了一声声响，高亢而悠长。直到现在，这声汽笛还回荡在王耀的耳朵里，他无法忘记。

这些事情真的发生过吗？王耀想，还是他自己的一个梦？可书架里那份柴可夫斯基的琴谱是真的；王耀跟伊万学出来、和他如出一辙的演奏方法也是真的。伊万走后，“瞧瞧你！”乐团里其他同志总是笑嘻嘻地对王耀说，“越来越像那个‘司机’了！”他们其实也很喜欢这些莫斯科来的同志，也都舍不得他走，可是又有什么办法呢？  
还有那停留在他手心里、肩膀上、胸膛附近那属于伊万的温度，它们那么真实地存在过……回忆使得王耀更加清楚地意识到，伊万已经走了，已经将近一年了。他在远方、在无比遥远的地方，很多很多的时候，王耀看着天边飞来飞去的雁鸟，突然无比地羡慕它们，他想，如果自己也是一只鸟儿的话，他就能飞过国境、飞过那广袤而辽阔的土地，直直地飞向莫斯科的那一扇小窗——他想这样，日日夜夜。  
“我该怎么办才好？”这下，信是写不动了。王耀把脸埋进臂弯，他并没有哭泣，为什么要哭呢？只是他无比疲惫，他想要静一静。

后来还有一件事儿。  
这事儿发生在“暴风雨事件”之后，大约十二月，要不就是一月，王耀记不太清了。那是个雪夜，停了电，暖气还坏了。他们并排坐在旧仓库满灰尘的地板上，背靠着墙壁，仓库里冷得叫人牙根打颤，他们就找出撤换下来的旧幕布披在身上。王耀的头靠在伊万的肩膀上，他能感觉到有一只手在抚摸他的头发，一下近、一下远，可那双手始终也没离开过他的发梢。  
“耀。”突然伊万说，王耀就细细地答应了一声，可之后伊万就再没说话了。外面是那么的寂静，似乎能听得见雪花落在地面上的声音。电灯不亮，他们点起来一截蜡烛，烛心里那颗豆大的烛火跳动着，摇曳着，散发着微弱而柔和的、橙黄色的光，那么小……却十分温暖。王耀把自己的头颅向伊万的胸膛靠去，他想听一听他的心跳声，听听那颗炽热的心脏是如何在他那年轻的胸腔里搏动的。  
“总有一天……”那时他听见对方的声音，它就在耳边上，却又似乎很遥远。总有一天，总有一天会怎么样呢？

这份回忆让王耀的鼻子一阵发酸，“真没出息！”他恼怒地骂着自己，视线却有些模糊了。这时，墙上的挂钟指向了九点五十，自由活动时间很快就要结束了，下一次还不知道要等到什么时候。王耀整理起来思绪，揉了揉眼睛，打算赶紧把信写完。  
“前段日子，指导员孙排长找我谈话，他不让我再给你寄信了，说不希望我‘犯错误’。可是我犯错了吗？万尼亚，我寄去那么多封信，信越写越厚，你却一封都没有回过。万尼亚，我做错什么了吗？如果是那样的话，就请你回一封信给我，只要你告诉我，‘这样是错的’，我保证再也不会写了。万尼亚，我是多么地——”

——我是多么地……多么地！  
他想写“我是多么地想念你”，这句话就堵在心口，他想把这话说出来——告诉他，告诉万尼亚！可是他不敢这样写。正好最后这一段是写在了单独的一张信纸上，他就把这张纸整个撕下来，并接着之前的那一段写道：“我诚恳地期待着你的回信。”后面跟着一个落款，“你的，王耀。于1961年北京”。他通读了一边这封信，最后把落款中的“你的”这个字划去了。想了想，他又把“王”字也给去掉了，只剩下了“耀”。  
紧接着他赶紧封号了信封，仔仔细细地在信封上誊写好了地址、又贴了邮票，他怕邮资少了，还特地多贴了两张。熄灯号吹响了，王耀踩着这号角声跑到宿舍的传达室，把它交给了传达室赵大爷。赵大爷看了看信，又看了看王耀，眼神有些奇怪，却并没有说什么。

信就交出去了，这是一封承载了这个年轻人的爱情、希望与思念的信，清晨它将跟随者邮差同志的脚步，寄送到远方、寄到伊万的手中。这晚，王耀情不自禁地开始期待起来，他想伊万会如何从邮差的手中接过这封信，又是会如何一字一字地读完它的？  
之后他又想，如果自己那封调往地方文工团、最好是去往东三省的申请被批准了的话，那他离伊万就更近些了……说不定他有一天会到边境上来，他们会看到彼此、会在相遇的……一定会！那时他会把柴可夫斯基的第二、第三乐章也讨来，也别想再叫他还回去了。到那时候……到那时候……  
王耀想着，就这样睡着了，在睡梦中，微笑渐渐爬上了他的面庞。

【fin】


	2. 谎言是如何被揭穿的

和上一篇《一封寄往远方的信》（阅读地址）是属于同一个故事，但是时间来到了1991年。老露出现，不是一个很温馨的故事，请避雷。

这是我第一次尝试带有许多象征主义的短篇小说写作！

====================  
====================  
§  
这是一个沉闷而阴郁的冬季午后，青年女看护工玛特廖娜正站在窗边，一边看着窗户外头，一边叹着气。窗外的天空是厚重而浓稠的铁灰色，云朵像抽了丝的棉花一样，沉甸甸地压在天际，正在酝酿着一场倒霉的、要了命的、可恶的大雪。这天早上她刚刚和女雇主娜塔莎·伊利亚伊奇娜·布拉金斯卡娅吵了一架。玛特廖娜在布拉金斯基家做看护工已经满一整月了，按照行规，这个时候雇主总该客气一下、为雇员涨一涨薪水，也好叫她们更好地照看自己的病弱的老父母、配偶、兄弟姐妹或者是子女。玛特廖娜向布拉金斯卡娅女士提出了加薪的请求，然而这个要求不仅没得到应允，玛特廖娜还被女雇主指责了一通，说她对被看护人“太过粗暴”。

“他老了，脑子不太灵光，却还不傻。您不要以为我什么都不知道……您常常漠视他、忽略他的需求，您还没缘由地呵斥他，这叫他很难过。您是个有资格的看护工，为什么就不能体贴一点，更温柔地对待您看护的病人呢？”这番指责让玛特廖娜目瞪口呆。没错，她是这么做了，可这根本不能怪她——要知道她照看的病人是个多么难以相处、多么奇怪的人！  
“至于薪水，”娜塔莎接着说了下去，口吻没有变得客气半分，“您到手的已经比同行要高出不少了。说实话，玛特廖娜，现在您对万涅奇卡的态度很难让我们满意，如果这种情况持续下去的话，我也不得不考虑更换人手了。”  
于是玛特廖娜便只能据理力争起来，她双眼含着泪水，大声解释道照顾这个老人——也就是女雇主的哥哥伊万·伊利亚伊奇是一件多么困难的事情。这位万尼亚老先生虽然还不到七十岁，数年前的一场大病让他过早地糊涂了，变成了一个老小孩，迷茫而固执，常常做出许多不合逻辑的、惹人烦的事情：执着地寻找某些多年前就不在了的东西啦、大雪天坚持要出门“赴约”啦……还听不进去劝，简直要人命了……  
“您倒是不在乎！”在面对布拉金斯卡娅女士的责怪时，玛特廖娜忍不住嚷起来，“雇了我，才给那么几个钱，就把病人扔在家里——扔给我！”  
这话让娜塔莎叹了口气，“但凡我有一点办法！”她想告诉面前这个二十岁出头的姑娘，“但凡我有一点办法，怎么会把他独自扔在这儿？”许多年以来他们家三兄妹相依为命，现在呢？冬妮娅姐姐住在医院，她得照顾她，还得工作，薪水并不高，卢布却总在下跌、不停下跌，食品和日用品越来越贵，运动鞋成了奢侈品，还有医疗费……这些事情像一块大石头一样压在娜塔莎的胸口，她多么想把它们全部倾泻、呐喊出来！  
然而玛特廖娜那年轻而无知的面孔让娜塔莎打消了这个念头——她又懂些什么呢？  
“月中吧，玛特廖娜。到时候如果冬妮娅姐姐的情况有所好转，我会考虑给你提一提看护费的。”最后娜塔莎说。眼见已经快要八点三刻了，她便准备出门工作去了。临走前她没有忘记叮嘱玛特廖娜要把该撒的谎圆好，别让病人发现什么端倪。之后她便离开了宅子，这是发生在半天以前的事情了。

里屋的老木头门发出“吱呀”一声声响，玛特廖娜把视线从窗外收回来，病人伊万·伊利亚伊奇出来了。伊万·伊利亚伊奇是个高个子，身形十分挺拔，到了这个岁数，却一点驼背的痕迹都没有，一头浅色的头发也十分巧妙地把白发藏了起来。要是放在三十年前，这位英挺、俊朗的伊万·伊利亚伊奇大概会叫玛特廖娜一下就爱上他，然而现在他只是个生了病的糊涂老头，腿脚倒还灵便，但是神情总是十分迷茫，好像不知道自己身在何处似的。  
“玛特廖娜！”病人叫道，“好姑娘……今天不去上课吗？”  
“又来了！”玛特廖娜默默地想着，她的胸中涌起一股莫名其妙的厌恶来。病人所说的“玛特廖娜”和我们这位主人公当然不是同一人，而是多年前布拉金斯基家的一个邻居、一个褐色卷发、圆脸盘的女中学生。正巧青年女看护工玛特廖娜也是褐色头发、圆脸盘，伊万·伊利亚伊奇常常把两人搞混，于是娜塔莎便叮嘱玛特廖娜，干脆将计就计，省的万涅奇卡清醒过来，知道自己已经活到了1991年，反而更要伤心、让玛特廖娜在工作上为难。  
“还以为自己活在六十年代呢！”她在心里冷哼了一声——都什么时候了，还总觉得自己是个年轻人、一个青壮年，真是可笑！谎话是早就编好了的，“今天是礼拜天呀。”玛特廖娜熟门熟路地告诉伊万·伊利亚伊奇。  
这瞎话让老人欣欢鼓舞起来，“礼拜天！”他叫道，“那我待会得到河边去，您帮我把望远镜找出来，这样我就能看得见耀了。还有柴可夫斯基小提琴协奏曲的乐谱——是第二、第三乐章，我答应过要赠送给他。”  
“耀”这个名字也不是玛特廖娜第一次听到了，伊万·伊利亚伊奇年轻时在莫斯科“红星”剧院供职期间曾经到中国去呆了几年，这个耀就是他从那儿认识的人。他挂念着耀，现在都老糊涂了，还常常把他挂在嘴边。

老人这种活在谎言中、活在过去的生活状态让玛特廖娜十分厌烦，可现在她不打算和他计较。今天，玛特廖娜还有一件更加紧要的事情要办：她正在等一通电话。两个礼拜前，玛特廖娜联系上曾经的一个老同学柳芭，并求她给自己另找一份差事。“现在这家干不下去啦！”她对老同学抱怨道，“又难缠，有奇怪，还抠门得很！”柳芭·尼古拉耶芙娜曾经也和玛特廖娜一样，中学毕业后就在家政行业混生计。本来她的情况和玛特廖娜查不了许多，直到有人为她介绍了一份工作：她到一个美国外交人员家里去做保姆，一切就都不一样了。现在她的薪水起码是玛特廖娜的几倍，穿上了十分鲜亮的衣服，还和那家的大儿子关系亲密——也许他们会结婚……柳芭所拥有的一切让玛特廖娜十分羡慕，于是她开口让老同学帮忙谋求一份“差不多”的活计。  
“这有什么难的呢！”柳芭非常热情地答应了下来，“让迈克尔帮你找找，总会有机会的！”迈克尔就是美国商人那家的儿子。柳芭果然很可靠，这件事情很快就有了下文：从纽约来的琼斯一家正在为他们家的小孩阿尔弗雷德寻找一位保姆，薪金非常不错，条件是得有育儿经验，还要懂英文。玛特廖娜的弟弟、妹妹都是她带大的，看孩子的活计做过不少；上中学时，玛特廖娜的英文比当时班上那些上大学去了的神气鬼们也都要好许多。“简直就是写着你名字的工作！”柳芭笑眯眯地说，玛特廖娜的心砰砰直跳起来。  
她一把抓住了老同学的手，“你可一定要帮我这个忙！”柳芭满口答应了。  
“等着吧，亲爱的！两个礼拜以后，等我的电话！”她信誓旦旦地说。当时所谓的“两个礼拜后”就是今天了。

已经是下午了。整个早上电话机一点动静也没有，玛特廖娜不禁有些焦虑起来。然而她不敢让这些情绪影响她那敏锐的听力——电话铃声随时都可能响起来。这时她想起布拉金斯卡娅女士早些时候叮嘱她要把伊万·伊利亚伊奇的药分装到小药盒里，再给他的主治医生去个电话。然而这两件差事玛特廖娜一样都不想做，她根本没有心思去数那些药片、胶囊，打电话就更不行了！万一耽误掉那一通更为重要的来电，那可是绝对不行的。  
她已经迫不及待地想离开这里了！  
这时候房门又响了一次，已经安静了很长时间的伊万·伊利亚伊奇又跑到外面来了。他已经穿好了长风衣、带好了围巾，一副立刻就要出门的打扮。“玛特廖娜——好姑娘，我们到外面去吧。”  
“这么冷，您到外头干什么去呀？”  
“我得赴约去……我和耀说好，就在河边上。可是望远镜找不到了，柴可夫斯基的乐谱也不见了。”  
“不行，稍等一会吧——天太冷了，耀在家里，现在他不会来的。”玛特廖娜告诉他。玛特廖娜的坚持让老人妥协了，他只好再次脱下外套，又回到房间里去了。  
终于有了片刻的安静，玛特廖娜又站回了窗边，继续眺望窗外，仿佛窗子外头有什么魔力，仿佛那儿是个全新的世界、在不断地吸引着她似的。她看见刚刚放学后的女中学生并肩走过，手挽着手，笑着。曾经玛特廖娜也常这样，和同伴们一起欢笑着走过放学路，肩膀上除了书包以外什么也没有……什么也不用负担，只用笑着……  
她毕业才不过几年，那样的日子似乎已经离去很远了。毕业考试之前，“上大学去吧！”妈妈对玛特廖娜说，“要是你爸爸活着，他肯定也希望你接着读书呀。”玛特廖娜看了看妈妈那双带着旧伤的腿、又看了看在餐桌上做作业的一双年幼弟妹，最终还是摇了摇头。女中学生们的说笑声飘远了，玛特廖娜这才从回忆中清醒过来，“我究竟在想些什么！”她喃喃地说，成天想着过去的事情，和屋子里的伊万·伊利亚伊奇还有什么区别！她晃了晃头，决定再也不想这些，“得向前看呀。”她对自己说，并将视线再次投向电话机上，等着，期待着。那一通电话就是她“向前看”的起点！  
前提是它得响起来、并把好消息带给玛特廖娜才行。

到了四点多钟，电话还是一点动静都没有，玛特廖娜的心不安地跳动起来，“我可以放弃一切！”她在心中默默的祈求着。这个时候，老人再次到外间屋来，请求玛特廖娜能不能带他出门去，“我得赴约去呀……”他小心翼翼地说，仿佛看出了玛特廖娜心中的烦躁一般，口吻客气极了。  
“我都说了，现在不行，不行！！真是要命——您就不能等等吗？！”玛特廖娜烦得不行，于是便拔高了声音，大声喊叫起来。这接近怒吼的斥责让伊万·伊利亚伊奇既难过，又有点迷茫，可是还有人在河岸等他……犹豫了一会儿，布拉金斯基还是决定再做一次尝试。  
“可是您看，耀还在等我……在河边上……”病人祈求道，“您是个好姑娘，玛特廖娜，就让我去吧。下雪了，我不能叫他等太久……”  
“今天不行，不行就是不行！”玛特廖娜毫不留情地打断了伊万·伊利亚伊奇。为了让老人赶快滚到别处、好让自己能一个人静一静，她甚至恶狠狠地威胁他说：“您现在最好就回屋呆着去，您听话，明天我说不定就带您出去。不然的话，这一礼拜您都别想再踏出房门一步了。”  
“可是耀他……”  
“他等你，他会等你的！”玛特廖娜草草地用早已经说过数百次的瞎话应付着。谎言让老人安心了些，他不再要求外出，终于肯回到房间里去了。  
——总算把他打发走了！玛特廖娜暂时松了口气，心却再一次砰砰直跳起来。现在就等那个电话了！只要等到这个电话！只要有它……它是魔王指尖上的琴声，是饱含所有恩赐的丰饶角，它能给予玛特廖娜一切她想要的东西：自由而富足的生活、大洋彼岸的一席之地；它能破解她从出生以来的一切烦恼与忧愁；它能叫她幸福。

“我得改个名字，”青年女看护工飘飘然地想，“——假如这事儿真的成了，我得改一个有纽约风格的名字。”她知道琼斯一家就是从纽约来的，是“史黛芬妮”更好呢，还是“洁西卡”？  
这时她的心境是怎样的呢？充满了热腾腾的、令人振奋的希望，充满了即将开启全新的、美好人生的兴奋感——只要有这通电话！仿佛是在回应她这番希冀一般，客厅里的挂机响了起来。这“叮铃铃”的声音让玛特廖娜的身体摇晃起来，“来了！”她想，笑容情不自禁地爬上面颊。  
她冲到电话前，“您好，您好！没错，我就是玛特廖娜·彼得诺夫娜呀！”柳芭在电话那头喋喋不休地讲了起来，说的却尽是些“很遗憾”啦，“不太适合”啦一类的话。玛特廖娜听着，笑容一点点凝固在脸上，“别灰心，亲爱的，机会总还是有的！”电话那头的人说，她僵硬地点了点头，说“谢谢”时声音高而尖利，仿佛都不是她自己的。  
“完了，全完了！”放下电话时，玛特廖娜忍不住浑身颤抖起来。这份工作吹了！没希望了！她还得留在吝啬的布拉金斯基家、照顾老小孩一般的伊万·伊利亚伊奇、和布拉金斯卡娅女士争吵、拿微薄的薪水，这样的生活不知道何时才是尽头……  
她想到伊万·伊利亚伊奇那张衰老而迷茫的脸，待会儿他又要跑到外面来了，又得问她“玛特廖娜，今天不去上课吗”？然后她又得向他撒谎，骗他，让他相信自己还活在六十年代。这些谎言太过于熟悉，它们又和玛特廖娜时常对自己进行的自我安慰——一切都会好起来啦，要相信鲍里斯·叶利钦的方向啦，新工作很快就会有头绪啦，自己不可能碌碌无为地穷一辈子啦……她欺骗老人的谎话，又有欺骗自己的这些什么区别？

这时里屋里传来一阵玻璃碎裂的声音，玛特廖娜急忙跑了过去。放在小桌上的一个花瓶被打碎了，玻璃碎片、鲜花与水洒了一地。伊万·伊利亚伊奇站在一旁，不知所措地看看一片狼藉的地板、又看看玛特廖娜。刚刚他想拿书架顶端的一个盒子，他记得北京来的唯一一封信、望远镜、还有柴可夫斯基的乐谱都在里头，他伸手够它，盒子掉下来，他伸手去接，就碰翻了花瓶。  
“老天爷！”玛特廖娜尖声叫道。新工作的事情吹了，本来就她已经够倒霉了，却还要经历这些！她既生气，又难过，为什么要这样呢？为什么要过这种生活呢？玛特廖娜想不明白，这些事情堆在她的胸中，一团纷乱，让玛特廖娜都喘不上气来了。  
“真是倒霉，您非得在这种时候搞出这些事情来不可！”她怒气冲冲地训斥着老人。在这个瞬间，这名由她照顾的病人伊万·伊利亚伊奇·布拉金斯基就成为了她在这世界上唯一的仇人。玛特廖娜搜肠刮肚，她想出了自己这辈子所知道的、所有恶毒的话语，并毫不犹豫地将它们使用在伊万·伊利亚伊奇身上。老人站在原处，听着，神色十分地迷茫——他又做错了些什么呢？  
突然，一种奇怪而强烈的情绪在玛特廖娜的心头渐渐成了型，它就如同带刺的藤蔓一样，攀附着她、刺着她，在这种情绪的驱使之下，玛特廖娜抓住了伊万·伊利亚伊奇的肩膀。他比她高不少，她就强迫他在自己面前的扶手椅里坐下；玛特廖娜那闪闪发亮的眼睛、咄咄逼人的神情叫老人害怕，他想撇开视线，她却抓着他，强迫他看着自己。

“听着，老家伙，”看着伊万·伊利亚伊奇那双紫色的眼睛，玛特廖娜一字一句地说道，“你给我听好：别再想着出去、到什么河边去了。这儿是莫斯科，不是布拉戈维申斯克，你已经不在那儿了！”  
“你已经不在布拉戈维申斯克了！”她接着说了下去，一种奇异的、充满恶意的快乐充斥在她的胸膛中。“你觉得你还在那儿？笑话！六十年代他们就把你撤回莫斯科来了！”  
“不……”老人拼命地摇着头，对这个年纪、又老又病的伊万·布拉金斯基来说，现实是多么的残酷！而玛特廖娜根本不在意这些，她接二连三地把老人不愿意接受的事实强塞给他：首先她不是什么狗屁中学生玛特廖娜；其次伊万·伊利亚伊奇已经六十多岁了；他去援华、他年轻时最美好的一段日子早就已经结束了三十多年前，连同他这一代人全部的青春，都没了，不复存在了！  
“至于你那个中//国小朋友，你的耀，他——哈！他怎么可能还在阿穆尔河畔等你！别痴心妄想了！”迎着老人充满恐惧的目光，玛特廖娜得意洋洋地完成了她的揭露。  
“已经1991年啦！”她居高临下地看着伊万·伊利亚伊奇，就这样揭穿了那个由亲人编织起来的、充满了善良的谎言。

老人向后退去，眼神也不再迷离：这个瞬间他短暂地清醒过来了。他挣脱了玛特廖娜的双手，静静地走向窗边，就这么向外看去……不说话，也不动……他的背影就像一块石碑一样，沉默着，沉默着……

“这又关我什么事呢？”望着伊万·伊利亚伊奇的身影，玛特廖娜耸了耸肩膀——反正他待会就会忘掉一切的！  
……终于开始下雪了，十二月寒冷的风从窗框、门框里钻进来，连续发出“呜——呜——”的声响，那么低沉、那么深长。  
那是一声声愤怒的、无奈的悲鸣，那是一个时代的呜咽声呀！

【Fin】


	3. 小偷，和他做的一件好事

说好了的糖。当代非国设，是一个比较有趣儿的短篇小说。露熊傻fufu的，全程自己感动自己。注意避雷。  
甜，全程无刀可放心食用。

===================  
===================

§  
夜深了，通宵开放的图书馆也渐渐安静了下来；过了凌晨两点，这栋灰色的建筑物里就连半个人影也看不见了。空荡荡的图书馆中只剩下音乐学院的伊万·布拉金斯基还在那儿。他得写一篇音乐史课程的论文作业……是分析类题目，要交五页纸，截止在早上八点，而布拉金斯基的电脑屏幕上却只有可怜兮兮的三行字。

“米哈伊尔·格林卡……鲁斯兰与柳德米拉……时代背景和创作风格……对普希金的诠释……”他快速阅览着参考资料中的文段。而那些黑色的、印刷十分密集的铅字却变得模糊起来，格林卡啦，鲁斯兰、柳德米拉啦，还有普希金……这些字母似乎都跳跃了起来，飘着……飘到了布拉金斯基的眼前。  
他太困了！上个月时布拉金斯基的手臂受了伤，不得不从医院呆着，好不容易康复后，像山一样繁重的课业就追上来了。昨天他刚刚补了一场错过去的独奏考核，不得不当着全部5个教授的面，用刚刚痊愈、还十分僵硬的双手演奏门德尔松；今天则是乐理考试……之后又是这个！他像一个陀螺一般，转起来，就停不下来，也没办法停下。  
“真是倒霉……倒霉……”布拉金斯基喃喃地念叨着。他缺乏睡眠，他头疼，他的眼睛又酸又涨……可他还是得写题目，得看格林卡……得写完。

两点二十分的时候布拉金斯基接了个电话，打来电话的是他对象王耀。布拉金斯基满腹牢骚地接了起来，心里充满了酸溜溜的嫉妒——他不得不在这儿挑灯夜战时，王耀却能在家里，在暖烘烘的床上——他能睡觉！这太不公平了！  
“听说图书馆到了晚上常常有小偷，很不安全。”王耀在电话里说，“回家吧，好吗？都两点多了，先回家睡一觉，再想题目的事情……你已经很久没休息了。”  
“早上八点就截止了……得写完才行。”布拉金斯基心不在焉地应付道，他的眼皮又开始发沉了。

“听我说，万尼亚，”电话的那一头，他的恋人放缓了语速，耐心地劝着，“如果你迟交一天，最多只会有百分之五的惩罚，还剩下九十五分可以拿。五分而已，不要紧的……如果你实在是介意的话……”  
顿了顿，他接着说了下去：“如果你实在介意，恰好我认识教你们音乐史的瓦尔加斯教授，明天早上可以给他去个电话，让他允许你缓一缓……你是因为前段时间受伤住院才耽误事情，并不是偷懒，这样不算作弊呀……”

渴睡真是个奇怪的东西，它能让人的逻辑与性情发生变化。此刻，在布拉金斯基看来，恋人的体贴却变成了赤裸裸的嘲讽。“他倒是门路多！”他想，“总是摆出一副事事都能帮到我的架子来……那都是些歪门邪道！”  
于是他义正言辞地拒绝了王耀的提议，还慷慨激昂地发表了一番演讲，又是人该为了崇高理想拼搏啦、又是歪门邪道不可取啦……他喋喋不休地讲了许久，讲这些的时候他倒是不困了。电话那头，王耀的语气也冷了下来，他打断了布拉金斯基，最后一次问他到底回不回家。  
“不，耀，我不能那么做！”布拉金斯基说。他说他可不是为了一张毕业证才接受高等教育的，而是为了理想！太高尚了——瞧瞧他这对知识的、那么纯洁而执着的渴求！他被自己感动了，他那干涩的眼眶甚至都因此而湿润起来。他的恋人用扣掉电话的“啪嗒”声回答了他。

“唉，又惹他生气了……可我又能怎么办，我得做对的事情呀！也只能之后再想办法了。”布拉金斯基想。他收回了思绪，又开始接着思考他的文章了。说来也奇怪，刚才和王耀争辩时他还不困来着，眼下一开始写文章，参考资料还没读两行，倦意就又汹汹而来了。格林卡……柳德米拉……广为人知的序曲……急速的……急速的……急速的什么来着？布拉金斯基的头颅越来越低沉……他马上就要闭上眼睛了……

“不行。”布拉金斯基猛地站了起来。“不能这样！”他决定去喝一杯咖啡，便短暂地离开了自己的座位。然而不过是五分钟的功夫，回来时，布拉金斯基看到有个穿黑帽衫的矮个子正站在他的桌边，他定睛一看，是小偷！刚刚耀才提醒过他，说夜间图书馆是小偷出没的地方，没想到这么快就碰上了！现在，小偷对他的电脑和手机动手动脚，已经在准备下手了。贼的出现让布拉金斯基立刻清醒了过来，他的心砰砰直跳起来，睡意也一扫而空了。

“你——你！”布拉金斯基叫道，并立刻追了过去。小偷见到事情暴露，顾不得几乎已经到手了的赃物，扔下东西，撒腿就跑。然而小偷矮，布拉金斯基高；小偷还没跑出几步，就已经被布拉金斯基拽住了衣领；小偷想挣脱，然而布拉金斯基那熊掌一般的双手紧紧地制住了他。  
这下小偷也慌了，毫无疑问，眼前这个身高迫近六英尺的斯拉夫人就是他职业生涯中的最大劫难！眼见布拉金斯基即将把自己扭送去保安室，小偷不再挣扎，图书馆里四下无人，小偷哭了起来，一边哭，一边央求布拉金斯基，求他不要报警。

“求你，求你不要把我交给警察。我单独抚养两个孩子，我不能去坐牢！”小偷一边哭，一边发挥了他全部文学素养，编起故事来，“但凡有一点办法，谁回来做这种勾当呢？”  
这时布拉金斯基抓着小偷的手动摇了一下。小偷眼见这些瞎话起了作用，便接着说了下去，“你是有知识的人……是大学生，而我呢？我从小就没有这种机会——没有接受教育的机会！我没见过爸爸，妈妈是个瘾君子……”  
多么可怜！这时布拉金斯基也不再抓着小偷了。他叫他从自己的对面坐下，甚至还把自己刚买的那杯咖啡递了过去。“喝点吧。”他对小偷说，“外面很冷，喝点暖暖身子吧。”小偷接过杯子，木木地、一口一口地喝下咖啡，突然他停下了动作，刚才止住眼泪的眼眶中，又有大滴大滴的泪珠滚了下来。  
“好人……你是好人！”小偷对布拉金斯基说。他甚至表态，说遇见布拉金斯基这样的好人，即使被抓去坐牢也值得了！布拉金斯基看着小偷，他的心中突然涌起一种欣慰的、温暖的情感。

“啊，这就是人——这就是人性啊！”他想，多么崇高、多么美好！这下，布拉金斯基的眼眶也有些湿润了。于是在这个夜晚，在这静悄悄的图书馆中，伊万·布拉金斯基和小偷成了一对朋友，他们喝着咖啡，讲着话。小偷告诉布拉金斯基，说自己辍学前也曾希望能进入音乐学院呢，唉，可是怪谁呢？怪就怪自己命不好吧！  
“实话告诉你，刚才我根本不是为了偷你的东西，而是想看看你写的、关于格林卡的文章呀！”小偷说。这话彻底波动了布拉金斯基的心弦：瞧，即使是再卑微、在悲惨的人，也是拥有一颗澄澈、向往知识的心呀！

“你走吧。”于是布拉金斯基对小偷说，“可别再干这种事了。”小偷对他千恩万谢，还信誓旦旦地对布拉金斯基起誓，说他“改变了自己”，并让他“获得新生”，并又一次流下了悔恨的泪水。送走了小偷，布拉金斯基回到桌前坐好，“我做了一件好事！”他洋洋得意地想。  
“我可以把这事儿告诉耀！”他对自己说。耀会开心的，说不定还会因此忘记他刚才的行为、不再生气了呢。  
“真是件好事。”他再次评论道。

现在布拉金斯基又得开始写那篇倒霉的、令人烦恼的文章了。他写了两行，又写了两行，睡意再次向他袭来。这一次它比之前更加强烈、更加令人无法忽视。一种软绵绵的、十分温暖的感觉包围了布拉金斯基，他的头脑仿佛在云端顶上，这朵云彩托着他，向上、再向上，一路上他看见了鲁斯兰与柳德米拉在马上疾驰，格林卡和普希金手挽着手……最后他看见了王耀，他就在他的面前！布拉金斯基向他走去，他把这天自己做的那件好事告诉耀……他看见自己的文章也按时写完了，这真好……真好……

他把头靠在一叠书的最上端，就这样打起盹来，这一觉足足睡了有二十分钟。再醒来时，布拉金斯基才意识到什么云啦，格林卡和普希金啦，王耀啦……这些全部是他的梦。“我竟然真睡着了，这可不行！”他对自己说。这时已经快要凌晨四点钟了，“得写文章！”他想。他摸起一本书，看了两行字，正准备敲一句话，却发现桌子上的电脑啦、手机啦、他裤兜里的钱包啦，连同他找好的资料、写起来的文章，统统都不见了。走道的拐角，小偷那穿着黑色帽衫的身影闪了一下。布拉金斯基急忙追过去。  
他还没跑到楼道口，小偷就已经乘上了电梯、并眼疾手快地关上电梯门了。他想追下去……可这是在十三楼，还怎么可能追的上呢？等到布拉金斯基终于跑到一楼时，空旷旷的大厅里还有什么小偷？

已经清晨了，远方那黑黢黢的天际也渐渐有了一点亮起来的痕迹。布拉金斯基愣愣地站在空无一人的街道上，他有点疑惑，又一时还没想起来发生了什么。“我还当他是个好人呢……”他说。文章……还有那文章呢？截止时间是八点，一定赶不上了……  
突然，就像从一个什么梦境中猛然醒转一样，布拉金斯基开始疾步向家的方向走去。起先他还只是在大步走，到了后来，几乎就已经开始奔跑起来了。钥匙丢了，他敲开家里的门，王耀披着头发、睡眼惺忪、一脸疑惑地走了出来，见到布拉金斯基吃了一惊。  
“耀，我最亲爱的，求你，”布拉金斯基说，“我错了，我深切地认识到了自己的错误……”他吞了一口口水，终于把之后的话说了出来，“请求你，给瓦尔加斯教授去个电话吧！不，别问……我不想说……”

他那黑头发的恋人只是劝道：“睡一会吧。”王耀说。十分钟以后，布拉金斯基就在他怀里睡着了，什么文章啦，什么序曲啦，见鬼去吧！他是那么地轻松、那么地安详，又无比满足，就像一个贪睡的孩子一样，这可真好，得感谢小偷！小偷呢？他撒了谎、骗了人，还偷了东西……然而在这种种恶行之外，他到底还是做了一件好事：他让一个疲惫的人得到了安眠和休养，也得到了爱人温暖的怀抱。  
不过小偷自然不知道这些，现在，他已经带着赃物、跑得远远的，跑到别人看不见的地方了。

【Fin】


	4. 勇士应该做的事情

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 突然想写Hp梗，没想到一下子写了快一万字了。我觉得老露特别适合德姆斯特朗的校服。尤其是hp4电影里圣诞舞会那一身。
> 
> 设定斯拉夫组全员+奥匈独普德姆斯特朗，法叔法姐布斯巴顿，其余人霍格沃茨。甜，不虐，有私设，ooc属于我，请避雷。

《勇士应该做的事情》

 

 

“巨龙已经被驯服了，亲爱的万尼亚，你还有什么可担心的呢？”

德姆斯特朗的菲利克斯·卢卡谢维奇说，他的音量不小，语气得意洋洋，大有炫耀的意味，引得周围几个霍格沃茨学生纷纷侧目。

卢卡谢维奇令人烦恼的傲慢态度并非毫无缘由。一个月以前，在三强争霸赛的第一个项目中，德姆斯特朗的勇士伊万·布拉金斯基拔得头筹，只用了不到一刻钟就击败巨龙、夺取了金蛋，远远领先于其余两校。得益于这场迅猛而强有力的胜利，近几周以来，德姆斯特朗的学生总是被混合着羡慕与妒忌、又夹杂了星点恐惧的絮语包围着，这让他们非常受用，感觉自己践行了母校的教诲、成为了让人敬畏的魔法师，因而无比自豪。

 

被他提到名字的伊万·布拉金斯基却没有接话。他的目光投向了大礼堂的另一端格兰芬多学院的长桌。几名年长的学生坐在最靠近礼堂上首的位置，正在小声交谈。

七年级的王耀不在那其中，他单独坐在长桌的另一边，不仅形单影只，而且看上去也没太有精神：脸色苍白，眼睛下面乌青一片。他的右臂旧伤未愈，依然吊在胸前，只能别别扭扭地用左手喝汤。有几下汤没能喂进嘴里，洒在了校袍衣襟上。这一连串的小失败让年轻的亚裔男巫显得非常沮丧，索性将汤匙扔回碗里，不再尝试了。

对外，霍格沃茨校方只声称生骨药水的正好用完了，在魔药教授能配出更多药剂之前，只能委屈王耀先采取麻瓜的做法：固定、静养。然而布拉金斯基明白，那伤、那用尽所有魔药都无发治愈的疤痕是火焰杯的诅咒，是它对舞弊者、不服从规则之人的惩罚。事情发生的那晚，布拉金斯基目睹了一切。

 

那是德姆斯特朗的学生们刚刚到达霍格沃茨后不久的一个夜晚，伊万独自来到礼堂，准备把写着自己名字的纸条投入火焰杯中。蓝色的火焰在木头高脚杯中跃动着，不停燃烧，各校只有一个人能被它选中，得到“勇士”的称号，那是多少少年巫师渴望的、如梦一般的荣耀！

夜色深沉，寂静无比，霍格沃茨的城堡仿佛一头在月下酣睡的巨兽。出乎伊万预料的是，礼堂里已经有一个人了，黑头发，个子不高，校袍领子处翻出红色衬布来。这名年轻的格兰芬多站在火焰杯前大约六的距离，一动不动地盯着它看，那蓝色的火焰牢牢地占据着他的视线，燃烧着，似乎也要烧到他那俊俏的黑眼睛中去了。

纯血统家族出身的布拉金斯基那时候还不能理解，先前魔法部部长所宣布的“十七岁以下及麻瓜出身的学生不得参选”是种多么残酷的侮辱，因而也就不能理解王耀眼中的愤怒、不甘与忧愁。他只觉得，那个时刻的王耀被一种令人绝望的孤独笼罩着，令他无法靠近。

忽然王耀向火焰杯走去。他的脚步很慢，短短几尺的距离他走了很久。当王耀走到火焰杯近旁时，突然木头底座周围的一圈铭文亮了起来，原来只在高脚杯之中的蓝色火焰腾空而起，像是发了洪水一般，一股脑地向王耀倾泻而来。

布拉金斯基看着，突然明白了过来。没人会对年龄不够的孩子用这么严厉的惩罚，这火焰是为泥巴种们准备的。王耀呢？那名麻瓜出身的格兰芬多举起魔杖，他毫不犹豫地与火焰对抗起来。火势越来越大，他不退缩，那蓝色的洪峰要将他吞没了……

最终竟然是王耀取得了胜利，如同麻瓜神话中的圣徒将海水分开一样，那蓝色的火焰最终在王耀的面前为他打开一条通路。王耀收起魔杖，他无比欣喜地向火焰杯走去，将一张纸条投入火苗中。

火焰杯安静了下来。有那么一瞬间，布拉金斯基甚至要为王耀的胜利鼓掌、欢呼了。然而就在那一瞬间，一道红色的光芒从火焰杯中心腾起，直直地向王耀射去。他被抛到半空之中，又狠狠摔下……最后霍格沃茨的几名教员把受了伤的王耀抬去了校医院，他们治不好他。伤得最重的是王耀的右臂，三强争霸赛结束之前，他的伤臂会如同耻辱烙印一般，时刻昭示着他犯下的过错：一个泥巴种，竟然妄想成为霍格沃茨的勇士——这可不行！

 

这件事情本来和布拉金斯基没什么关系，毕竟此次来到霍格沃茨，他们的目的只有一个：赢下三强争霸赛，给霍格沃茨一点颜色瞧瞧——看他们那总是不可一世的样子，还总号称自己是欧洲最好的魔法学校！然而说来也奇怪，那天深夜王耀凝视着火焰杯的模样牢牢印刻在布拉金斯基的心中。无论在做什么，他都想着王耀，没法忘记……一种奇怪的、难以言说的情感在他的心中生长开来，像是一种带刺的植物，沿着他的心间攀爬、蔓延着。

是因为王耀性格孤僻、难以接近吗？倒也不尽如此，王耀可是个顶和气的人，不仅能忍受布拉金斯基叫他名字时七拐八弯的腔调，还常常向他介绍霍格沃茨的历史、帮他领路。布拉金斯基喜欢和王耀待在一块儿，可是这样的时间很是有限。一来他自己本就是德姆斯特朗的勇士，为了准备比赛总是十分忙碌；同时王耀身为霍格沃茨的学生，也不太好意思和外校勇士走得太过亲近。

这样，第一个项目过后，就到了十二月。第一场雪下了，槲寄生的装饰物挂起来了，大礼堂里被摆上了闪闪发光的冰雕，城堡之中热议的话题一下子变成了圣诞舞会。人人都期待着，兴奋不已，男孩、女孩们成群结队，讨论着礼服与妆容，讨论着舞伴，这可是个大问题，比对抗恶龙还要艰难百倍……

在德姆斯特朗的学生中，所有人似乎都默认他们的勇士布拉金斯基一定会去邀请他异母的妹妹娜塔莎。关于这个问题，布拉金斯基自己有不一样的想法，可是这个想法并不是很容易实施。他拖着，就拖到了现在，在这个略显阴沉的十二月早上，卢卡谢维奇在他耳边喋喋不休，他不搭理他……

 

有一个瞬间，王耀的视线被布拉金斯基捕捉到了，两人简短地对视了一下，黑头发的那个最先撇开视线，不再往这边看了。迟迟没有得到回应的卢卡谢维奇失去了兴趣，他顺着布拉金斯基的视线望去，正好看到一群布斯巴顿的女生结伴而过，嬉笑着，将她们的勇士弗朗索瓦丝·波诺弗瓦簇拥在中间。

这群穿着蓝色丝绸长袍、身材婀娜苗条的法国女郎让卢卡谢维奇会错了意。他坏笑一声，干咳两下。

“漂亮，对吧？”卢卡谢维奇用一种奇怪的腔调说，“尤其是那个波诺弗瓦小妞，以伟大的沃恰诺娃之名，除了娜塔莎以外，我还没见过那么漂亮的女巫呢！”

布拉金斯基还是没有搭理他，于是卢卡谢维奇自顾自地说了下去，“可惜校长明确强调过，我们不能邀请外校女生参加圣诞舞会。不过我们德姆斯特朗的姑娘也都优秀，对吧？全都是纯血统，你不能期望更多了……”说到这里，卢卡谢维奇神秘兮兮地压低了声音。

“我听说，我们的大圣人托里斯·罗利纳提斯要对娜塔莎出手了。你知道，他早就喜欢娜塔莎了……”卢卡谢维奇笑嘻嘻地传达了这个消息，“托里斯都能邀请娜塔莎，那我是不是也该冒一冒险，去找一个布斯巴顿的美女？还有……喂，伊万！”

他还没说完，布拉金斯基看见王耀吃完早饭、准备离开礼堂，就也从长桌前站起身来，不再搭理卢卡谢维奇了。

“耀，王耀！”他叫道，一边快步追了上去。黑头发的那个停下了脚步。

“早上好，伊万。”他对布拉金斯基说，“你在第一个项目中表现出色，我还没来得及说声‘祝贺’呢。”这句简单的问候让布拉金斯基的心跳慢了一拍。

——他不一样！布拉金斯基想，这声“祝贺”使他倍感意外，也叫他非常感慨。看，王耀果然与其他人都不一一样，他是唯一的、与众不同的：在其他麻瓜都因规则限制而畏手畏脚、垂头丧气时，王耀将自己的名字投入火焰杯之中；在其他的霍格沃茨人都对布拉金斯基无比疏离、充满敌意时，王耀对说“祝贺”……

此时，如同挣脱了束缚的巨龙一般，一直被束缚在他心中的那种奇异情感振翅飞起，布拉金斯基的心砰砰直跳起来。在他能想出任何办法阻止自己之前，一句话脱口而出。

 

“你愿意跟我一起去圣诞舞会吗？”他说。话音刚落就愣在了原处，仿佛这才意识到自己说了什么似的。

 

王耀看着他，面孔先是变得潮红，之后红色退去，他的脸色却比之前更加苍白了。

“你这是在戏弄我吗？”他气冲冲地说，肩膀因为愤怒颤抖起来。“侮辱别人难道就能让你的胜利锦上添花？”

王耀生气了，他似乎误会了布拉金斯基的话。不要紧，都不要紧！可他拒绝了我……布拉金斯基急忙想要解释，我不是在戏弄你，我真的想和你一起参加舞会——想要你当我的舞伴，我会为你穿上那件昂贵的、镶着皮毛的暗红色礼炮，作为第一个项目的胜利者，带着你头一个进入舞池，走在其他所有勇士和舞伴们的前头……而王耀并不给他插嘴的机会。他去抓王耀的手臂，黑头发的那个一下子就挣脱了，灵巧如同逃避捕猎的兔子；他再去追，王耀闪身进入了旁边的楼梯间，楼梯瞬间改变了方向。他不见了。

 

德姆斯特朗的勇士至今还没有确定圣诞舞会的舞伴，这个消息如同风一样在城堡中传开了。这群年轻的男女巫师们笑着，猜测着，“他为什么不邀请一个姑娘呢？只要他想，无论是谁都会答应的！”嚼起舌头来，这群十几岁的孩子丝毫不输成年人，一样叫人十分厌烦。

 

流言的主角却好像置身事外似的。邀请王耀时的失败让伊万·布拉金斯基备受打击。半个月以来，布拉金斯基总是一个人呆着，闷闷不乐，面色阴沉，看上去大有要痛打一顿第一个胆敢和他讲话的人的架势。

上半学期结束前的最后一个周末是霍格莫德周，大部分学生都去村里玩乐了。一直跟在布拉金斯基身边的“三人组”，托里斯·罗利纳提斯、爱德华·冯·波克和莱维斯·加兰特在大船的休息室里找到了他。三人互相推搡一番，最终推选出最有胆识的托里斯来，逼他率先和正躺在长沙发上愣神、一言不发的布拉金斯基讲话。

“呃……我……您……”可怜的托里斯，他丝毫不知道发生了什么，还以为是自己和同伴又做了什么事、惹布拉金斯基生气。德姆斯特朗不禁止学生之间的暴力斗殴，对决斗也甚少干涉，托里斯害怕挨打，因此换成母语讲话时甚至用开了敬体。

“贝什米特校长让我给您带个口信，”最后他终于鼓起勇气，大声说道，“她请您速去他办公室一趟，说是有重要的事情。您快去吧！”

布拉金斯基把盖在脸上的《高级变形术》推开，长而久地打量着托里斯，直到这名老好人怕得都要发抖，这才慢悠悠地开了口。

“托里斯，我们的‘圣人’！”他慢悠悠地说，“圣人”是托里斯·罗利纳提斯的外号。“我问你，这是个很重要的问题，你可得照实回答。”

他逼着罗利纳提斯以自己的魔杖起誓，再三保证一定会讲真话，这才问道。

“我不好吗？”他说，语气柔软而忧愁，在“三人组”听起来则更加异常、令人害怕了。

同事，这个问题让罗利纳提斯既疑惑，又为难。他不知道该怎么回答，总怕自己说错了话，让布拉金斯基心情更差，可是也不能一言不发，于是这个可怜的人只好问道，“发生什么了，伊万？有人说你不好吗？”

布拉金斯基长长叹了口气。正在罗利纳提斯开始思索下一步该怎么应对、怎么答话时，布拉金斯基突然翻身坐起。这一下把托里斯吓了一跳，甚至以为布拉金斯基要冲过来打他，便紧紧握住口袋里的魔杖，准备随时念出一个恶咒还击。

然而德姆斯特朗的勇士只是和他擦身而过。他刚走，托里斯就跌坐在扶手椅中，擦了擦额头上的汗珠，长叹一口气。“总是这样！”

他忿忿抱怨，甚至小声咒骂起伊万·布拉金斯基来，他的同伴从一旁帮腔。趁布拉金斯基不在，三个德姆斯特朗的好伙伴聚在一起，骂了个痛快。

 

与此同时，在去往校长办公室路上，布拉金斯基也生出了许多不愉快的念头来。这些念头——您猜对了——都和一个人有关，那就是王耀。两个礼拜前的“惨败”还历历在目，它让布拉金斯基经历了一系列的心境变化。

首先是愤怒与羞耻，“我是德姆斯特朗的勇士！”他想。刚刚漂亮地赢下了第一个项目，驯服了一条匈牙利树蜂龙，赢得整个三强争霸赛也只是时间问题。一个勇士，去邀请他中意的人去参加圣诞舞会，这是一件令人羞耻的事情吗？王耀拒绝他时生了那么大的气……

“惺惺作态！”他咒骂道。之后却无法遏制地沮丧起来。

“唉，看来我是一点也不了解他。”他对自己说，然后深深叹了口气。

 

与热曼妮雅·贝什米特校长的谈话没能让布拉金斯基的心情好转起来。这位严肃、一丝不苟的金发女巫严厉地指责了布拉金斯基。距离圣诞舞会还剩下不到一周，伊万作为德姆斯特朗的勇士居然还没有确定下来自己的舞伴，引来三校学生们的许多议论，这让她非常不快。

“太荒唐了，邀请一个舞伴难道是什么困难的事情吗？”她责问到。从校长的临时办公室出来已近傍晚，十二月傍晚的非常阴沉，铁灰色的云朵压在天际，看上去沉甸甸的。如前面说过的那样，多数霍格沃茨的学生都到霍格莫德村去了，甚至有些布斯巴顿和德姆斯特朗的学生也跟着同去，因此城堡、草场和边界变得空当起来，寂寥得叫人有点难受。

四方长廊的拐角处传来了人生，这声音让伊万·布拉金斯基愣了一下，那是王耀。

他急忙躲到了拐角的另一边，这时才突然想起听墙角并不是什么高尚的举动，不过他毫不在乎。

 

站在王耀对面的人是霍格沃茨的勇士阿尔弗雷德·琼斯，同王耀一样，也是七年级的格兰芬多。这名年轻的男巫聪明、有胆识，长相英俊，还是纯血统，因此很受三校中女生们的青睐。

也许是总认为琼斯是夺取了王耀成为勇士机会的人，也许是琼斯时时高调的作风、大嗓门，布拉金斯基打心眼里不喜欢这个竞技对手，琼斯大概也是同样感受。自从火焰杯选出两人的第一天开始，布拉金斯基和琼斯就已经开始暗暗较劲，发誓非要赢过对方不可。

此时，琼斯那聒噪的大嗓门从长廊的另一边传了过来。

 

“听我一句吧，王！”琼斯说道，“你违反规则，把名字投入火焰杯的事情已经传开了，人人都知道你干了些什么。要我说，你最近的日子过得肯定不怎么好。”

琼斯的话让布拉金斯基的心一沉，他大概明白阿尔弗雷德·琼斯说的是哪回事情。三强争霸赛开始以来，王耀的形单影只并不是没有理由。他违规报名参赛，魔法师家庭出身的学生认为王耀损害了他们的特权，同样麻瓜出身的学生则认为王耀败坏了他们的名声。即使他再怎么优秀、拥有再怎么吸引人的人格，除了几个关系最好的朋友之外，人人都瞧不起王耀，他们纷纷疏远他……他该是多么的孤独！

可他又做错了什么？！

“可是你的处境也不是没有办法解决。”琼斯接着说了下去，“现在呢，马上就要到圣诞舞会了，所有的勇士会在舞会上领舞……”他还没有说完，王耀打断了这话，并问道。

“你到底想说什么，阿尔弗雷德？”

“跟我一起去圣诞舞会——你和我，你当我的舞伴。”琼斯迅速地说，“这样，我敢保证，没有一个人敢再就你之前做过的事情说三道四了。”

 

琼斯话音刚落，布拉金斯基屏住了呼吸。

他很清楚，在一个充满青少年的环境中，很多事情想要转还其实非常简单：和受欢迎的人在一起，那么你就能受欢迎。对于王耀而言，若想要改善此前低落了一段时间的名声，最快、最简单的办法就是和本校的勇士一同参加舞会了……

可他不想要那样！如果要让琼斯和王耀站在一起，如果让他看到他们靠在一起跳舞……伊万·布拉金斯基不敢再想下去，怕这样的念头会让自己发疯。

王耀没有回答，琼斯循循善诱起来。

“听瓦尔加斯教授说，你明年毕业之后想要进入威森加摩工作。”他说，一改平时那副总是在开玩笑的样子，也认真起来。“不瞒你说，我日后肯定也需要在威森加摩的联系。王，你是我的同学，也是个聪明人，我们在小事上互相帮助、互相扶持，将来才能走得更加长远，你说是吗？”

这话引得王耀嗤笑起来。“一个舞会而已，又不是天要塌下来，阿尔弗雷德，人人都知道你想邀请谁……就别搞这一套把戏了吧。”

“我从来不在建立人际关系这件事上开玩笑。”琼斯说，“王，我是认真的。”

“那我也认真地告诉你，”王耀正色说道，“你肯帮我，把我想成日后可以利益互惠的对象，我很欣慰。不过，在这个事情上，我不希望、也不需要得到这种帮助，还是请你去邀请罗莎·柯克兰吧。”

王耀的拒绝让阿尔弗雷德·琼斯愣了一下，不过他很快就恢复了平时的模样。“好吧，既然你这样说，”霍格沃茨的勇士蛮不在乎地耸了耸肩，“我还以为你能更聪明些呢，王！”

 

琼斯离开了，布拉金斯基长长舒了一口气。正当他想要悄无声息地赶快走人时，一双手从他藏身的石柱后伸了出来，揪住了布拉金斯基的长袍后领。

“听人墙角！”王耀气呼呼地说，“我怎么不知道，德姆斯特朗的学生还有这种毛病？”

布拉金斯基急忙辩解起来，说自己不是有意的，说自己没听见什么……王耀用一种“我就听听你编瞎话”的眼神看着他，他只好放弃无谓的挣扎，并问自己是什么时候被发现的？

“你刚藏在柱子后头，我就看见你了，大半个肩膀都露在外面——你觉得我们霍格沃茨的石头柱子真有那么宽？”这时四下无人，王耀拉着布拉金斯基在石阶上并排坐下。

“听我说，伊万，我得向你道歉。”王耀说道，“那天我拒绝你，不是因为你的原因，而是在我。之前发生了许多事情，你刚刚也听见琼斯说了，我冲动了，因此违反了规定、犯了错误、接受了惩罚。”他说着，苦笑着摇了摇自己的伤臂。他现在不用把它吊在脖子上，却也依然不能正常使用。

“实话告诉你，我的父母都是律师，在麻瓜的世界里很受人尊敬。但当一个麻瓜出身的魔法师、当一个‘泥巴种’太难了。可是我不甘心呀，万尼亚，你懂吗？”他看着布拉金斯基的眼睛，对视着，突然王耀又撇开视线。“你大概不懂，德姆斯特朗只招收纯血统的学生。可这没关系，我还是要向你道歉……”

 

布拉金斯基紧紧地追随着王耀的视线，在他内心深处，一个声音呼喊了起来。

“我怎么可能不懂！”那个声音叫道。我看见你将名字投入火焰杯之中，我看见你如出埃及的摩西一般分开烈焰、向火焰杯走去，你没有“勇士”的头衔，可你比任何人都更值得这个称号……

“可你不该这么孤独！”他在内心深处呼喊着。这一刻，布拉金斯基想把这个孤独的人紧紧抱在怀里，这样，任再怎么孤独的人，也不会再孤独了……

 

然后他就这么做了。年轻的格兰芬多没有拒绝，只是依在布拉金斯基的胸前，细细地问道，“你肯原谅我吗？”

——我想原谅你，无论你做了什么！布拉金斯基想这样说。“可我没有资格！”他在心里呐喊着，迷茫而羞愧。

 

他想起热曼妮雅·贝什米特校长的话来，“简直荒唐！”她说，他没见过这个总是冷静的女巫如此愤怒过。数小时前与校长的谈话本不该耗这么久，她提醒布拉金斯基，尽快找一个舞伴、不要与麻瓜出身的王耀走太近。可是那天，王耀凝视着火焰杯的神情、他那孤独的背影让布拉金斯基难以忘怀。

他和德高望重的校长争辩起来，“我单方面认为，这些手段卑鄙而缺乏公平性。”布拉金斯基说，校长看着他的眼睛，冷冷地笑了起来。

“孩子，世界上从来就没有过完全公平的事情。”布拉金斯基还想要说下去，校长却打断了他，“你别急，让我来问你，你觉得你为什么能当上德姆斯特朗的勇士？”

“因为我有资格。”布拉金斯基的答案又引得校长的一阵嗤笑。

“这次来霍格沃茨我挑选了十七个学生，”校长说，“每一个都有资格。贝什米特兄弟早早就开始学习格斗，伊丽莎白·海德薇莉懂得如何驯龙。”

“有资格的学生很多，但是伊万·布拉金斯基只有一个。”贝什米特校长看着他，她说话的声音很轻，可是一字一句都让布拉金斯基胆战心惊。“你不会不知道，布拉金斯基家是奈丽达·沃恰诺娃最后一支活着的后裔……”

别说了——他想这么对自己的校长说，不要再说了！然而校长还是接着说了下去。

“我们一致认为，由德姆斯特朗创始人的继承人来赢得这场比赛，才是最恰当、最合适的。”校长的眼睛闪闪发亮，“火焰杯并不是什么高明的东西，我们能把麻瓜出身的人挡在外头，就也能叫它服从我们的选择……”

 

他逃出了热曼妮雅·贝什米特的临时办公室，心里充满了恐惧。校长说的话他早已有预感，只是不敢承认……此时此刻，“勇士”的头衔在此刻仿佛是布拉金斯基头上千斤重的一块秤砣一样，它压得他抬不起头来。

 

他想起了妈妈，她抱着他，他还很小，那定是她去世以前的事情了。她在为他讲三强争霸赛的故事……

“有一天，万尼亚，如果你也能成为勇士，那该有多好！”母亲的面孔和声音离他越来越远，可是那柔和的呼唤声还在他的耳边。许久之后，布拉金斯基才反应过来，他还在牢牢地抓着王耀，力道之大，仿佛要把他按进自己的胸膛。

“你想憋死我吗？”王耀说，甚至还像模像样地咳嗽了两声。而后他追问道。“你还没回答我呢。”

“什么？”

“我想请你原谅我。”

“别这么说……”布拉金斯基木讷地说，他闭上了眼睛。“你没有做错什么，耀。”

“你才是真正的勇士，而不是我！”在心里，布拉金斯基这样那喊道。

王耀定定地看了他两三秒，然后噗嗤一声笑了出来。

“你怎么啦？这么严肃，还满脸愁容。”他笑着说，“这可不像是勇士应该做的事情。”

 

勇士应该做些什么？这晚，回到德姆斯特朗的大船上休息后，伊万·布拉金斯基就开始思考这个问题。同个时刻他也想了很多：家族，血统论，黑魔法，应该选择的阵营……最后这些无数的思绪沉淀、融合了，它们渐渐消散，变成了一个人的身影：那晚王耀走进了蓝色的火焰之中，他将自己的名字投入火焰杯。那时王耀那么孤独，他究竟在想些什么呢……

许久之后，大约已经到了清晨，黑黢黢的天际渐渐舒缓开来。伊万·布拉金斯基冲出了寝室，离开湖边，向扫帚棚跑去。

他随便捡了一把扫帚，扫帚毛四处扎出，已经挺破烂了。“真是寒酸！”他抱怨道，可这都不再重要了。他向城堡东翼飞去，格兰芬多的塔楼就在那里。幸好王耀那间宿舍靠近窗户，布拉金斯基将扫帚停好，然后对着窗玻璃一阵乱敲。

王耀跑过来拉开了窗户，他不能更加吃惊了。“你来这儿干什么？老天，还这么早！”他的抱怨被布拉金斯基打断了。

“耀，我有话要对你说。”他急切地说道，“还记得你说我做了不像勇士该做的事情吗？昨晚我一直在想，勇士应该做些什么……”

“我想了一夜，才终于想出个结果，不是什么大道理，耀，你可不要笑。”布拉金斯基深吸一口气，“勇士应该首先接受自己。就像我，我是个令人讨厌的纯血统，可能是靠了徇私舞弊才当上勇士，我坦诚，这没什么大不了的，我公平、公正地参加比赛，好好教训那个琼斯一顿就是了；而你——”

王耀愣了一下，随后咧开嘴笑了起来，“而我是个肮脏的泥巴种。”他接着布拉金斯基的话说了下去，“不过我觉得肮脏这个词不太好，太有侮辱性了，不如换成‘不甘心的’，这样更好……”这时他对上了布拉金斯基的视线，德姆斯特朗的勇士还在窗户外头漂，骑着一把破破烂烂的扫帚，头发被吹得蓬乱，鼻头被冻得通红。他们两人相视一笑。

此时，如同挣脱了束缚的巨龙一般，一直被束缚在他心中的那种奇异情感振翅飞起，布拉金斯基的心砰砰直跳起来。在他能想出任何办法阻止自己之前，一句话脱口而出。

 

“你愿意跟我一起去圣诞舞会吗？”他说。话音刚落就愣在了原处，仿佛这才意识到自己说了什么似的。

王耀看着他，脸红得像龙血布丁一样。

“行，行吧。”最后他说，不敢再看即将要成为自己舞伴的人了。随后他们一同登上了那把破扫帚，向城堡最顶层飞去。在他们之下，霍格沃茨正在苏醒过来，德姆斯特朗们从大船里鱼贯而出，沿湖徘徊；布斯巴顿们轮番抚摸他们那几匹飞马的鬃毛。“我想他们也好、我们也好，我们都是勇士。”王耀看向布拉金斯基，他轻轻说道。布拉金斯基迎着他的视线点了点头。因为年轻，所以人人都是勇士，是生活的勇士、成长的勇士，一日一日，与生活搏斗，所以得以成长。

看那天边泛起莹莹亮光，远处地平线上，一轮红日正在冉冉升起。

——没有比这个更加神奇的魔法，没有再比这更好的时节！

 

【fin】


	5. 圣诞前夜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 依旧hp，《勇士应该做的事情》后续

《圣诞前夜》

 

圣诞前夜，舞会就要开始了。伊万·布拉金斯基站在格兰芬多塔楼的入口前，正满心忐忑地等待着他的舞伴。他已打扮停当，把自己收拾得挺拔而整洁。那身暗红色、镶着皮毛的礼服让他在一群格兰芬多中十分惹眼，显得格格不入。周围的学生对他指指点点、议论纷纷，都在猜测他此刻为什么会出现在这里、又究竟是在等谁。

德姆斯特朗的勇士不在意这些，只是他已经整天都没有见到王耀，不知道他会是什么模样，本来就有些紧张，又不停猜测，王耀对自己这身行头会作何感想……种种思绪下，他那一颗心儿剧烈地鼓动着，仿佛要跳出胸膛。那日他头脑一热，飞到格兰芬多塔楼去邀请王耀时的景象还历历在目：塔上风大，他听不见王耀说了什么，只能看见他轻轻点头，脸红得似乎能滴出血来……他记得那时王耀的眼睛亮了起来，那是一双怎样的眼睛呢？

他又记起，那天他们一齐向顶层飞去。王耀就在他身后，紧紧地依着他、双手环抱着他的腰。他将头颅轻轻抵在布拉金斯基的肩膀上……

 

“好小伙子，我看你眼生，你大概不是霍格沃茨的学生？可你站在这儿，这些女孩儿们的眼里就只有你、而看不见她们的舞伴啦！”胖夫人的一声调笑将布拉金斯基从臆想中拽了回来。“告诉我，你在等谁？”

“我在等一个勇士。”布拉金斯基告诉她。胖夫人又咯咯地笑了起来。

“好，好呀！”她说。突然这位守门的女士转过身去，似在观察着塔楼内的情形。片刻之后她回过头来，向布拉金斯基露出一个大大的、满是亲切的笑容。

“一般情况下我不能这么做，不过既然你等的是一个勇士。”她说，然后让画像向后打开，让出了通向塔楼的门洞。

 

这个时候，王耀刚好在大门的另一边，也满心忐忑。一会儿觉得自己衣服太紧、一会儿又担心头发蓬乱、皮鞋沾了泥。实际上这些担忧是毫无根据、毫无来源的，那件深蓝色的外衣和黑长裤剪裁合适，恰到好处地贴合着王耀的腰身、双腿，没有一点多余的布料。立领用镶着宝石的搭扣箍在脖颈处，既没有太松，也没太紧。一件墨蓝色、长及脚踝的长袍被银别针固定在两肩。这件衣物颜色暗淡，近乎墨黑，细看之下，则能发现衣摆上银线绣着的点点繁星。长袍的质地很轻，他走动时，它的下摆被步伐带动，轻轻飘动，似把一片柔软的夜空穿在了身上,好看极了。礼服是妈妈为他挑选的，它让王耀比平时还要更加修长、体态优美。妈妈是个麻瓜，她并不懂魔法师们的审美喜好，却熟知自己的孩子怎么应该怎么打扮。

突然胖夫人转过身来，笑吟吟地将他上下打量了一番，“这不就刚好！”她说。这话让王耀十分疑惑，不理解她为什么要这么说。突然肖像向后打开，塔楼门大敞开来。这一瞬间，喧闹的公共休息室和走廊寂静了下来，持续了几秒才恢复如常。德姆斯特朗的勇士地站在门外，一身笔挺的暗红色礼服，

王耀看向他，两人四目相交，这一刻他心脏狂跳，恨不能夺路而逃。

过了许久，他才深吸一口气，走近布拉金斯基，脸颊微微发红。“还不走吗？”他说，“我们可不能迟到。”

“你真好看。“布拉金斯基说，答非所问。他沉浸在一种充满了喜悦的震惊中，因而说话的声音有些虚浮，像是梦呓。

“瞎奉承。”王耀低下头去，不再看他。在众人的瞩目下，德姆斯特朗的勇士一并脚跟，并微微躬身，向王耀做出邀请的动作。他那格兰芬多的舞伴把右手交给他，涨红了脸看着布拉金斯基亲吻自己的手背，这之后两人才挽起手来、向礼堂走去。所有勇士以及他们的舞伴在礼堂大门前的走廊上集合。斯莱特林的罗莎·柯克兰最先发现了王耀他们，她向他们挥手、示意。罗莎穿一件翠绿色的长袍，金发在脑后高高挽起，将和阿尔弗雷德·琼斯同去舞会。

 

霍格沃茨的勇士对王耀和布拉金斯基这个组合表现出了极大的不满。“王耀，看着我。”他面色阴沉地说，“如果你受到这只熊的胁迫，眨三次眼，我就去找傲罗来救你出去。”

“不是那样的，阿尔弗雷德。”王耀说。琼斯冷笑一声，牵着罗莎的手走到一边、不再搭理他们了。

“他总是这样。”同是斯莱特林的亚瑟·柯克兰加入了对话。罗莎就是亚瑟的妹妹，他比她大三岁，今年也七年级，和王耀一样。

“第一个项目他输给德姆斯特朗，所以总是在闹别扭。真丢人，和个孩子一样。”亚瑟告诉他们。在他的身边，布斯巴顿的勇士弗朗索瓦丝·波诺弗瓦轻快地笑了起来。

“别提啦，亚瑟！如果硬要提第一个项目的比赛排名，那最丢人的就是我了。”她这样评价道，故意装出沮丧的样子来，神情却十分轻松。第一个项目后她只比其余两校略微落后，大有追赶的余地，没什么大不了的。更何况今天她实在是漂亮，所有人都向她投去了羡艳的目光，一个路过的赫奇帕奇男生碰巧对上了弗兰索瓦略带笑意的目光，脚步都虚浮起来，立刻就摔倒在地，引起一阵哄笑。

“你看那儿。”弗朗索瓦丝对王耀说，她示意他向走廊的一角看去。

有两名男女巫师站在那儿，一看就不是来参加舞会的学生、也不是魔法部派来的官员。那名男巫脖子上挂着一个巨大的老式相机，此刻正在用魔杖擦拭镜头；女巫梳着浮夸的、让人直想询问“为什么要这样打扮”的铂金色发卷，一支火红色的羽毛笔跟在她身后，在女巫的脑侧飞着：她走到哪儿，羽毛笔就跟到哪儿。

“预言家日报的记者。”弗朗索瓦丝说，“我恨这些人。不论今天多么平常、没有乱子，他们都会乱写一气，好像我们要在舞会上决斗似的。”

“他们也有可能会写你，耀。他们会拿你的出身大做文章。”罗莎补充道。她年纪不大，却十分聪明、也善于观察。

“何止是大做文章！”这时，一直在旁边的阿尔弗雷德终于回到了这场对话中。“王，你惨了。我读过这个记者的文章，只要是能赚得眼球，她什么都写，诋毁也好，辱骂也罢，不顾事实、也不讲道理。”

“明天一早，圣诞舞会的特刊发出，到时候你……”他洋洋得意的说。突然一直沉默不语的布拉金斯基打断了这段演讲。

 

“让他们写去！”布拉金斯基说。在皮毛斗篷下，他不动声色地捏了捏王耀的手心。

刊登、印刷、让全欧洲的魔法师都知道吧！“又有什么可害怕的呢？”他轻声说道。话音刚落，乐团奏起了音色明亮的序曲，这是勇士们进入礼堂的提示音。

大门敞开，勇士和他的舞伴相视一笑，挺起胸膛。

 

王耀不太会跳舞，因此把一切都交给了他的舞伴，由布拉金斯基牵引着，移动、旋转。舞曲到了第五个小节，布拉金斯基把他托举起来，又稳稳放回地面。第一支华尔兹后，他们又跳了一支波尔卡伴奏的集体舞、一支轻快的玛祖卡。舞蹈是能让人放松身心、放下压力的，王耀不讨厌这种活动，同时他还发现布拉金斯基是个很好的舞者。他的步伐稳健、优美，节奏感极强，又能照顾到王耀，不会让他觉得局促、跟不上来。

“小时候我们都跟着家庭教师学过舞蹈。”布拉金斯基告诉他。这个回答让王耀在心里偷偷发笑：他无法想象幼时的布拉金斯基为了学跳舞，被家庭教师说教不停的样子。这时他看见布拉金斯基游刃有余的样子，不由得想要略微使坏，便问道。

“你会跳芭蕾吗？”他说，“会那种转起来不停的动作吗？”

“那叫图尔，我会，我的姐妹也都会。”没想到布拉金斯基说。突然他把王耀腾空抱起，然后就地开始旋转，转了有整整七八圈才肯停下、并终于让王耀虚浮的双脚回归地面。王耀不懂得如何聚焦视线，这一遭下来，只觉得头晕脑胀，一个劲儿地想吐，当下站立不稳，只能软塌塌地依靠在布拉金斯基的身上。

“太丢人了！”他想。过了好一会儿，还觉得头脑发昏，这又是为什么呢？不远处的记着将镜头对准这边，一气猛拍。周围的学生们爆发出阵阵嬉笑。

 

午夜时，舞会已近终场。布拉金斯基拉着王耀登上了天文塔，在那里跳了最后一支舞。没有音乐，好在还有风和满天星辰前来做伴。圣诞前夜，他们两个在空无一人的塔楼上彼此相拥、互相祝福。

 

这夜王耀做了个梦。梦里他的家人、他儿时的朋友、所有和他相熟的麻瓜聚集在一起，被装在了一个巨大的铁丝网中，他在外头看着他们，他想尽一切办法想把那层屏障除掉。他使出全身解数，用上了自己所知道的所有咒语，它依旧屹立不倒。

“小耀，你走得太远了！”妈妈说，她的眼睛里含着泪水。王耀拼命向她伸出双手，她的身影却越退越远，直到消失不见。

忽然他又发现铁丝网里才是自己所熟悉的那个世界。外面则一片惨白、一地狼藉，他的脚下有一条不足一尺宽的地面，那之外则是虚空，弥漫着浓厚的水汽，没有边界与尽头。浓雾之下又燃烧着一种淡蓝色的火焰，那火焰来自于火焰杯，它是所有少年们、也是王耀所渴望的，所梦想的……

这梦里的场景王耀已经见过多次了。自从他十一岁第一次离开家、乘上霍格沃茨特快专车开始，这个梦境时不时前来叨扰，它让他害怕。小一点的时候，他不理解自己为什么要梦到这些，因而总是不解、总是抱怨。

后来，他终于发现了自己究竟在怕什么：他害怕自己最终无法在魔法师的世界中立足，却也没有办法再回到普通麻瓜之中去了。他怕自己会活在两个世界的夹缝之中，怕他活不成想要成为的那个自己……

他怕许多事情，却在三强争霸赛揭幕的那天夜晚抛却了所有的恐惧，将自己的名字投入火焰杯中，却在那日清晨答应了布拉金斯基的邀约。王耀明白，今天过后，他那被火焰杯击伤的右臂还是会痛，他的名字会出现在预言家日报上、还会被诋毁一通。许多事情都是这样，你怕它，它还是会发生，还不如不怕。——人总是要与自己的恐惧和解，才能生活、才能得以成长。这才是勇士应该做的事情。那么又是谁教会他这些道理呢？

这样想着，那梦境变得柔软、活泛起来。迷雾的边缘渐渐开始松动、溶解，终于一束金色的阳光突破了浓雾，直直照射过来。梦中，王耀向天空的边缘看去，看到了布拉金斯基骑着扫帚，向他飞来。

这夜王耀睡得十分安稳，早上醒来时，也终于摆脱了三强争霸赛开始以来就不断困扰的疲倦。床脚上已经堆满了许多朋友们送来的生日礼物。阿尔弗雷德·琼斯送来的那一件最大、最重。包装盒是扁长方形的，足有两英尺宽、三英尺长。那是一个巨大的相框，里面装裱起来了当天《预言家日报》中的一夜报纸，放大过的版面上是他靠在布拉金斯基怀中的一张相片。

“麻瓜出身，他却拥有无人能及的野心；腼腆内敛，他却敢于向最出色的男巫伸出魔爪。是谁偷走了伊万·布拉金斯基的心？德姆斯特朗的帅气勇士又将情归何处？敬请关注《预言家日报：圣诞舞会特辑》，一同解谜霍格沃茨华裔花蝴蝶，一同探索青年巫师们的爱恨情仇。”——这就是当天头条的内容更改了。

王耀他几乎能想象阿尔弗雷德制作它时的表情，因而也不难猜测这位同学的目的：他想羞耻王耀一番，最好让他在整个霍格沃茨的所有学生面前都抬不起头来才好。然而王耀看着它，此刻只觉得这张照片拍得很好，他想，也许可以把它挂在床头上。

在这堆礼物的最下头有一个其貌不扬的小盒子。王耀打开它，盒子中躺着一枚六棱形、两端略尖的透明吊坠，摸约一寸长。晶体的中心是中空的，包裹着一簇小小的、蓝盈盈的火焰，正不住地跳动、燃烧。

这丛火花让王耀屏住了呼吸：只一看，他就知道，这澄澈的蓝色火焰正是来自于火焰杯中。此时王耀已经猜到这份礼物来自于谁，他急忙翻找起来，终于在盒子底部找到了一张纸条。

 

“我做了一点手脚，从火焰杯中偷出了一星火苗，它总能让我想起你来。”伊万·布拉金斯基这样写道，“耀，我们都曾经把名字投入火焰杯中。古书上说，火焰杯能记住所有投入其中的名字，所以我们也应该记得。”

王耀看着它，想，不愧是火焰杯中不灭的火苗，一定是充满了强效魔法，不然它怎么能让他想要从心底生出微笑。

他将这件礼物贴身戴好。

 

【fin】

 

后头是一些片段

 

1、为嘛不是米英一起？

§

阿尔弗雷德这天吃了个哑巴亏。他起了个大早，向斯莱特林的长桌走去，心里揣着大事一桩，想着今天无论如何也要邀请亚瑟·柯克兰，让他和自己一块参加舞会去。

他到那儿的时候，正好猫头鹰送来了信件，亚瑟正在读信。阿尔弗雷德刚准备开口，亚瑟放下了信封，抬起头来。

“你来的正好！”他说，“爸爸来信了，他说舞会那天国际魔法交流合作司司长会到场参与，可能还有法律执行司司长，预言家日报还会派记者来。他叫我去邀请布斯巴顿的勇士，还让我转达：你应该去邀请罗莎。这样见报时比较好看。”

这些来自于现任魔法部副部长奥利弗·柯克兰的、突如其来的指令引起了阿尔弗雷德极大的反应。“什么罗莎，你在开玩笑吗？”他面色阴沉地说，“我不想邀请罗莎，我从来就没想过要邀请她，你疯了吗？……”

他的这番抱怨被亚瑟截断了。“我和爸爸想的是一样的。昨天我去邀请了弗朗索瓦丝，她已经答应了。”

“去邀请罗莎吧！”亚瑟重复了一次，语气变得柔软了一些，“我见过她的礼服，非常好看。你应该选深绿色的领带，正好能和她的礼服配上。”

 

2、娜塔莎呢？

§

圣诞前夜，中午刚过，还不到两点，德姆斯特朗们的宴前饮酒就开始了。年长的学生们跑到城堡里，向厨房的家养小精灵们要来了麦芽酒、蜂蜜酒与火焰威士忌，回到船上去喝了个痛快。女生们放下了平时端庄冷漠的架子，不用人劝，就挥起魔杖、填满酒杯，不消一会儿，她们面颊染上了红晕，不再似平时苍白，看上去生动可爱。

饮酒的时候，舞蹈必不可少。几个男生清开一块空地，两两一排跳起舞来。在人们的哄笑、催促下，托里斯·罗利纳提斯也终于鼓起勇气，走到娜塔莎面前，邀请她舞会跟自己一块儿去。

“我……我……我……我……”罗利纳提斯“我”了四次，才鼓足勇气、提出这个建议，“娜塔莉亚·伊利亚伊奇娜，请您当我的舞伴、跟我一起去参加舞会吧！”

娜塔莎向布拉金斯基投来为难的眼神。她先前已经答应了一个霍格沃茨的六年级男生，这他自然知晓。不过难得“圣人”罗利纳提斯能鼓起这般勇气，实在是叫人惊喜，布拉金斯基迎着娜塔莎的目光点了点头，想着只好先委屈那个拉文克劳的兄弟，谁叫他以为邀请到德姆斯特朗最漂亮的女巫，就可以撒手不管、万事大吉了？小妹妹听话地把双手交给罗利纳提斯，那位老好人羞红了脸，搞得娜塔莎也不好意思起来，他们青涩的反应实在是可爱，于是引来船舱中更加热烈的哄笑、更加肆意奔放的歌声与舞蹈。

 

3、最后补充一点设定

德姆斯特朗在我看来是个又毛又德的地方，因此设定斯拉夫组全员+奥匈独普在德姆斯特朗就读。德姆斯特朗现任校长热曼妮雅·贝什米特，日耳曼奶奶的性转，金发女巫，很强硬很厉害，是个比较坚定的血统论拥护者。她不支持虐待、屠杀麻瓜，却从心底相信麻瓜生来低人一等，应该在魔法师的统治、管理下安居乐业，决不应该踩在魔法师的头上。整个贝什米特家族都和奶奶持相同意见，年青一代的路德维希和基尔伯特也不例外。

小少爷家世世代代都是贝什米特家的盟友，两家经常互相结婚，因此血缘关系密切。还没出生时和基尔伯特指腹为婚，没想到都是男孩儿，只能罢休。

洪姐家族研究龙，因此他们家很多人都会驯龙，包括洪姐，虽然是女孩子，但是从小就开始按照龙骑士的标准培养。最凶猛的匈牙利树峰龙在洪姐面前也就是只猫。她家祖宅就养了一只树峰，用来镇宅护院。

老露他们家应该是毛国魔法世界的掌权者之一，被许多人畏惧，主张强权，站血统论。年轻这一代（露乌白）倒没有这么极端，都是挺好的孩子。另外德姆斯特朗的学年制度和霍格沃茨好像不太一样，极有可能不是十七岁毕业，所以十八九岁的学生应该大有人在。

霍格沃茨这边，老王阿米G院，这两个关系说好不好、说孬不孬，挺微妙的，互相欣赏，又相互较劲。当然两人都很优秀，都有12个O.W.Ls证书，其中超过十个优秀。老米平时比较受欢迎，因为他打魁地奇，而且还是纯血统。所以五年级的级长是他的，七年级的男学生会会长、魁地奇球队队长也是他的，没有老王的份。

我想老王这个人还是很有意思的。他麻瓜出身，但是很有能力，因此很不服气、很不甘心，很有自己的想法。所以他应该不是个循规滔距的学生，平时会使坏。我设定他魔咒课很厉害，和小时候的斯内普一样，没事儿自己造魔咒玩，都是些小恶咒，让人变秃头啊、变肥啊、变特别臭一类的。为了防止别人盗用他的发明，他这些小魔咒都是用中文写的，又要朗朗上口、好记，所以极有可能包括一些脏话，国骂一类的。

北五R院。亚瑟、罗莎S院，两人的父亲奥利弗·柯克兰是现任魔法部副部长，很大头很厉害。阿米和亚瑟兄妹从小一起长大，算是寄养在柯克兰家，小时候饱受柯克兰老爸的淫威，因此立志将来一定要做一个比奥利弗更有出息的人，把老东西按在地上摩擦。

马修在H院一人乐，他和老王关系还不错，两人常常一块写作业、一块去霍格莫德村玩。二年级的时候，马修教老王溜进厨房，从此打开了新世界的大门，

守护神和阿尼玛格斯这块儿我真没考虑，就自行发挥吧。本来觉得老王的守护神应该是龙，真的好中二，就放弃了。丹顶鹤也不错，都挺好。老露的应该和熊脱不了干系。

这个故事如果再往后想想，老王和伊万出身相差甚远，在截然不同的环境中成长、接受教育，所接触到的价值观不尽相同，未来很有可能是走不到一起的，甚至还会站在对立面。但是无论之后的故事多么凄惨，霍格沃茨最后一年的这些事情会源源不断地给他们力量：和自己和解的力量、快乐的力量。

最后，这个设定今后我应该不会再大规模地写了。我虽然喜欢，可毕竟不是原创设定，是个“同人的同人”，今后还是想多写一点自己的东西。

 

就这样，结束啦！祝愿露中异地恋幸福。

 

【fin】


	6. 熊孩子

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 短篇小说一则，剧情非我原创，改编自契诃夫《坏孩子》，这个故事实在有趣，结局引发高度舒适。人物做派有很有两位男神的风范，特别想和大家分享一下，希望大家读了开心！

《熊孩子》

 

那天晚饭后，住宅区里华灯初上，有两个年轻人正肩并肩地走在一起，街灯把他们的影子拉得很长。有几次，他们两人的手差点儿就碰在一起，目光交汇后，却又急急地躲开视线，不敢看彼此了。

他俩都在CBD里那个超级无敌大的公司里任职。高的那个叫伊万·布拉金斯基，是个小经理，矮的那个也是个小经理，名叫王耀。这年年初，布拉金斯基从别的分公司被调过来，很快和王耀熟了起来。一来二去，现在——您也猜到了——他们开始拉对象了。

冬季傍晚的空气干爽宜人，住宅区里灯光点点，充满了温馨的气氛、家的气氛，就连平日看不见的星星也探出头来，为这对恋人照亮了墨黑色的天际。布拉金斯基在讲他童年时的一些故事，讲他父母是如何成日争吵不休、甚至大打出手，他和一双姐妹又是如何在眼泪中读过了童年，并且再也不相信爱情……

“我不敢相信……你知道吗？我不敢再相信了……”布拉金斯基说，“可是遇见你以后，耀——这话有点俗气——从那一刻起一切都不一样了。我对自己说，也许我应该再相信一次……”

说着，两人就走到了住宅区的小树林里。四下十分静谧，没有人影。忽然间，布拉金斯基拽住了王耀的手腕，他那亚裔恋人急忙挣开，却没有非常用力。后来不知道怎的，两人的手就握在了一起，整个世界只剩下心跳声，还有恋人那双年轻而充满热情的眼睛……

他们在树林里接吻，年纪都不小了，心中却充满了如少年一般的、满是青涩的幸福感。愿这一刻永远地持续下去吧……他们这样祈盼着。

突然，黑头发的那个发出了一声低低的惊叫声。这时他被布拉金斯基压在树上，正好面对着小树林的另一边。于是他的恋人也赶紧回过头去。林荫小道的尽头上站着一个七八岁的孩子，金发，蓝眼睛，带着眼镜。孩子打量着两个年轻人，嘿嘿嘿嘿，突然坏笑起来。

 

“你们在亲嘴儿！”那孩子喊道，“我都看见了。我要告诉妈妈去！”

“你告诉去吧，谁会害怕？”布拉金斯基喊道。他挥舞着拳头，作势就要去揪小孩的耳朵，却被王耀拦了下来。打人不对，况且那孩子还不是别人，他名叫阿尔弗雷德·琼斯，他的妈妈艾米丽是超级无敌大公司的一个女上司——布拉金斯基和王耀两人的女上司。正好压着他们两个，执掌两人的生杀大权。办公室恋情本来就不是好事情，何况还是同性关系。他们两人的事业都还在上升期，可不能因为这种事情受挫……

 

“能请你别告诉她吗？”王耀说，“你看，我们没有干什么坏事，而且这是我们两个人的私事。你是个好孩子，好孩子不会总想着打小报告……”他还没说完，熊孩子就打断了这番话，大声嚷嚷起来。

“你们是是同事，还抱在一起亲嘴儿。我妈妈是你们的老板，我去告诉她，她一定会炒了你们两个的！”

“你想要什么？”这时王耀失去了耐心，终于敞亮地问出了这个问题。那孩子歪着头思索了一会儿，不停打量着两人，最后终于开出了条件。

“给我发个红包，我就不说，不然我就告诉妈妈。”

这下，布拉金斯基又想去揍他了。王耀迎着他的视线摇了摇头，然后掏出手机来，微信转了个200块钱的红包给了小琼斯。熊孩子收了封口费，眉开眼笑，蹦跳着就离开了。两个年轻人目瞪口呆，心里把熊孩子的祖宗问候了一个遍，再也没有心思在大街上亲热了。

这晚上，王耀就寻思，这事儿应该没完。琼斯家的那个孩子非常难缠：既聪明、胃口又大。果不其然，第二天，王耀还在公司里时，熊孩子就来谈判了。

“我要你的星球大战乐高积木，死星那个。”小琼斯趾高气扬地说，“不要新的，要你拼好的那一套，装在透明展示盒里给我，一个零件都不许少。”

这个要求让王耀目瞪口呆。这东西昂贵不说，四千多个零件，他又没有许多美国时间，利用闲散时间拼装了三两个月才拼起来，费劲无比。王耀想起前段时间，小琼斯来家里做客，眼睛就不住地往他的乐高展示柜里瞟……原来是早就打好主意了！

尽管王耀此时气得都要吐血，事业重要，他不得不陪着笑脸，第二天，就把东西给小琼斯送去了。

 

熊孩子尝到了甜头，渐渐开始变本加厉起来。短短的半年内，王耀的整个乐高收藏几乎都要被他给搬空了。还夹带无数个微信红包、无数款王耀珍藏的旧唱片。更过分的事情还在后头，有一回，小琼斯的妈妈，也就是他们的女上司看中了王耀一个非常能干的女助理却不好意思直接开口。熊孩子只用了半天，就把人替自己老妈给要过来了，得到了她的无数亲吻和大力称赞。

布拉金斯基也被熊孩子敲去了不少东西，火车模型啦，漂亮的古董削笔器啦，还被迫当起了小琼斯的跟班……熊孩子让他干什么，布拉金斯基就得干什么。大冬天不得不穿着超级英雄的紧身衣，跑到王府井大街上挨冻……熊孩子乐在其中，十分满意，两个年轻人苦不堪言。

 

有一天王耀实在是忍不了了，心说老子我小时候要是这么熊，早就被爹娘混合双打一顿了。但是他和布拉金斯基刚一露出想要算账的迹象，熊孩子就一溜烟儿跑到了女上司的办公室里，抱着她的脖子，故意非常大声地说：

“妈妈，我告诉你一个秘密……到底说不说呢？”

一边说着，一边那眼睛瞅着站在门边偷听、大气都不敢出一口的两个年轻人，肥嘟嘟的脸上挂着一幅幸灾乐祸的表情。在熊孩子的脑回路中，他确信自己已经牢牢掌控住了这两个成年人，并且为此无比骄傲、还十分自豪呢！现在，熊孩子算准自己吃定了王耀和布拉金斯基，认为自己只要继续干这事儿，就能得到源源不断的好处。这样想着，就渐渐放松了警惕，行为也更加放肆了。

这对儿恋人到哪儿，小琼斯都跟着，也不给他们机会独处。他们忍着，忍着……两人都用尽了此生最大的耐心。

 

到了年底，终于他们不用再忍了。王耀升了职，基本上算是和小琼斯的母亲平起平坐、再也不用看她脸色办事了。布拉金斯基在另一家宇宙第一大的公司里牟得高职，跳槽成功。这样，办公室恋情的这个问题也不存在了。跨年这天，公司里举办了庆祝宴会，两个年轻人在众人的欢呼声中拥吻，就这样，迎来了新年的钟声。《友谊地久天长》的乐声应景响起，小琼斯的妈妈还亲自为他们开了一瓶香槟庆祝。

不用忍了……终于不用再忍了！一切的、所有的事情都尘埃落定了，他们再也不用忍受这个熊孩子了。

确认了这一点后，他们第一时间跑到公司厕所里去，找到了躲在里头不敢出来的小琼斯。王耀高兴得差点老泪纵横，他一把揪住了熊孩子的耳朵。这时布拉金斯基也赶到了，他脸上带着礼貌而亲切的笑容，也揪住了熊孩子的另一只耳朵。

“请你们……求你们放开我吧！”这下，轮到熊孩子来求他们了，“我没干什么坏事儿……你们都是好人……”

他哭了起来，抽泣不停。这天，跨年宴会还没结束，这半年来小琼斯的这些勾当就全给他妈妈知道了。这是教育上的严重失误，当母亲的大惊失色，拎起孩子来就离开了宴会现场。孩子爸爸也赶来了，还没有走出公司大堂，一场夫妻混合双打就已经开始了……

大仇报得，这对恋人心里十分舒畅。这天夜晚，他们抱着一打酒瓶子，跑到大楼天台，裹着棉袄喝起酒来。漫天星辰看着他们，这年的初雪看着他们，最后两个人喝了个烂醉。他们依偎在一起，只觉得自己无比幸福。

 

他们将这一刻的幸福藏在了心底，藏了许多、许多年。后来小琼斯长大成人、离家去大学时，他们怕他把这事儿忘了，还特地写信给他，把这故事从头到尾、详尽而事无巨细地复述给他，让他记着……此后，每年新年，小琼斯都会收到王耀和布拉金斯基寄来的信，被迫一次次回忆起他还是熊孩子时的事情。

这样，他再也不敢当熊孩子了。还要感谢当年那对儿年轻人呢——育人子弟，这是一件多么好，多么圆满的事情呀！

 

【fin】

 

年度最爽短篇小说，太舒爽了。


	7. 醉汉

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 当代非国设，以前的一个脑洞，扩充成短篇小说，还蛮有趣儿的。露中发狗粮，还耍托里斯玩儿，可坏了。ooc属于我，注意避雷。

《醉汉》

 

 

凌晨两点，在皇后大道上的小公园里，托里斯·罗利纳提斯见着了醉汉。

 

十分凑巧，醉汉是罗利纳提斯认识的人，名叫伊万·布拉金斯基，与托里斯同在一所大学供职。这时布拉金斯基歪倒在公园的长椅上，已经喝得烂醉如泥。十一月份的深夜已经逼近零度，又下了小雨，更是湿冷难耐。醉汉却毫不在意，倒在那儿，任由冰冷的雨点砸在他的面庞上，仿佛丝毫也感受不到寒冷一样。罗利纳提斯靠近醉汉时，发现他正在流泪，小声啜泣着，发出令人无法忽视的、呜咽的声音。

 

我们得说，托里斯·罗利纳提斯是个心地善良的人，总是见不得别人难受，因而常常对有困难的人施以援手，因此在系里得到了“圣人”这一外号。颓唐而悲伤、在雨夜独自流泪的布拉金斯基让“圣人”罗利纳提斯无法忽视。

他记得在学校里，布拉金斯基是个沉默寡言的人，对于事业又十分严苛，在有些学生看来，甚至算得上是阴沉了。沉默的人不会轻易分享自己的悲伤与痛苦，罗利纳提斯想，这也难怪没有很多人了解布拉金斯基：他究竟是为什么这么难过呢？

 

“不能把他丢在这儿挨冻！”罗利纳提斯想。他走上前去，对醉汉说“您好”。

醉汉抬起头来，花了好一会儿才认清罗利纳提斯。“是您——是圣人呀！”布拉金斯基含混不清地说，这时又闭上了眼睛，大有就要睡在街上的架势。罗利纳提斯不得不在他的耳边大声嚷嚷，好让他醒着。

“这么冷，您可别睡在这儿，总得回家去呀！”他说。

 

没想到这句话让布拉金斯基清醒过来了。他一下子坐直了身体，定定地盯着不远处的一盏路灯，看着它，仿佛那橙黄色的、微弱的灯光对他有什么特别的吸引力似的。这么做时，他还不停地喃喃自语，翻来覆去却只在说“家”这个词。良久之后，布拉金斯基终于不再盯着那盏灯看。他把脸埋进双手之中，然后长叹一声。

“回家——您说得轻巧！像我这样的人，就算回到那儿，又有什么用呢？”他说，语气充满了悲凉。

“‘圣人’罗利纳提斯，您根本不懂，我是多么孤独、多么无助呀！”

 

这话让罗利纳提斯十分疑惑，尤其是关于“回家无用”这部分。据他了解，首先布拉金斯基绝不是无家可归的人，他那在市中心的房产已经让许多同事嫉恨了。更不要提他那名华裔恋人，叫王耀的，每每提起这人，布拉金斯基那总是阴沉的脸上也会浮起笑容——看来他们一定拥有一段坚实而温暖的感情，可真叫人羡慕！然而这就让布拉金斯基刚才的话更难以理解了，一个有家、有家人的人，怎么能说自己回家无用呢？

这时，想到王耀这个人，罗利纳提斯倒是又记起了另一件事情。那是三个月之前了，罗利纳提斯到中心纪念医院去，看望在医院供职的一个老同学。在住院部附近，他看见了意想不到的人——那可不就是布拉金斯基和王耀吗？王耀的手中拿着许多单据，他在和布拉金斯基小声争论着。

“不，这很严重，我不能……”他听见王耀这样说。

我不能……我不能什么？之后的对话罗利纳提斯就没听见了，他的老同学忙完后，两人就一起离开了住院部。现在想来，在中心纪念医院的偶遇叫人十分生疑：布拉金斯基和王耀去那儿做什么呢？中心纪念医院的肿瘤科是最好、最出名的……

罗利纳提斯一个激灵，如同临头被浇了一盆凉水一样。

 

“这很严重，我不能”，肿瘤科，在雨夜酩酊大醉的布拉金斯基……这一切都联系起来了！可真相又多么叫人悲伤。王耀看起来也是个好人，那么这个好人现在是在医院里垂死挣扎、被各种抗癌剂折磨得了无生机？还是已经……不不不，最近没有葬礼通知，应该还不至于到那种地步。可布拉金斯基又是个沉默寡言的人，刚才也说了，沉默的人不会轻易分享自己的悲伤与痛苦，莫非……

一连串的思考让罗利纳提斯也难过起来。但同时，面对悲痛欲绝的布拉金斯基，他也觉得自己有了一种义务——他不能让这名同僚就这样把自己困死在悲痛的深渊中！

想到这儿，罗利纳提斯猛地站了起来，也一把拉起了布拉金斯基。“您跟我来吧！别问，跟我来就是！”

他把醉汉带到了酒馆里，他一下子要了一打烈酒——十二个子弹杯在面前一字排开。

“喝吧，我的朋友！”罗利纳提斯说，“我知道我不能完全了解您的悲痛，可至少让我陪您喝一杯。您遭遇了不幸，我很抱歉，可我得说您也是个幸运的人，因为您曾经拥有过挚爱、拥有过令人欣慰的记忆。当您回忆起这些时，您该感到快乐与幸福，而绝不是悲伤！我相信，您的爱人一定也不希望这样……”这段祝酒词之后还有很长，他甚至还流下眼泪。最后罗利纳提斯高举酒杯。

“致您的爱人！”他说。

“致耀！我是多么地想念他啊……”布拉金斯基说。他们两个将第一杯酒一饮而尽。

喝酒这个事儿，您也知道，第一杯喝进肚，后头的第二、第三四五杯就一下子顺着喉咙滑下去了。就在这个雨夜，在这个灯光昏暗的小酒馆里，两个平时几乎说不上话的同僚成了最好的朋友。罗利纳提斯告诉布拉金斯基他人生中面临着的一些挫折——他儿时的玩伴、最在意的人是个彻头彻尾的蠢货啦，他短暂喜欢过的姑娘差点儿把他的手掌捏骨折啦……都是小事，平时看来都不值一谈，可它们不正是能让人微笑、让人快乐的记忆吗？同样地，布拉金斯基也讲了许多关于王耀的事情。他讲他们相识在一个冬天，雪下得那么大，好似整个银河中的全部星辰都变成雪花、倾泻而下……

 

罗利纳提斯听着，不时点头附和。“我做了对的事情。”他想，“我安抚了一个沉浸在悲痛的中的人——这是一件对的事情！”他叫来了酒保，打算再添一轮。

“有一些人……”布拉金斯基感伤地说，“有一些人……无论身在何处，都有家可回。他们是多么幸运啊！”

 

这时，正当罗利纳提斯准备再编出点漂亮话、好安慰一下这个伤心的醉汉时，仿佛相应了布拉金斯基的话一般，有人出现在了布拉金斯基的身后，并一把揪住了他的后领。来人个头不算太高，黑头发……长头发，是个女孩吗？酒精让包括视力在内的一切感官变得迟钝起来，罗利纳提斯眨了眨眼睛，又眨了眨眼睛，那是谁呢？

片刻之后，在看清来人的面孔之后，罗利纳提斯险些从座位里跳起来、摔倒在地。那可不就是王耀吗？“您是托里斯·罗利纳提斯先生，我认得您。您好。”王耀说。一瞬间，许多古怪的充斥在罗利纳提斯的脑海中，以至于当王耀要和他握手时，他都不敢伸出手去。

“这……您……您不是……”他磕磕巴巴地说。“我以为……”

“您说什么？”王耀问道。酒馆里光线很暗，使得王耀的面孔看起来有些缥缈，这叫罗利纳提斯更加胆战心惊了。天知道他是鼓起多大勇气才敢握住王耀的手！

可当他这么做时，罗利纳提斯同时也意识到，他接触到的是一双有温度的、实在的、有血有肉的手。“我不明白……”他有气无力地说。

“您不明白什么？”王耀说。这时他正拽着布拉金斯基的衣领，想把他的上半身拉起来。他看见桌子上罗利纳提斯的信用卡，叹了口气。

 

“他是不是又诓了您、让您给他买酒喝来着？我得向您道歉……不是第一回了，之前还坑了你们系里的莱维斯·加兰特，他屡教不改……”

这话让罗利纳提斯更加疑惑了，于是王耀解释道，“是医生叫伊万戒酒来着。您知道，他爱喝酒，还经常饮酒过量，这不好，不健康，所以他得戒酒。在家里，我还能看着他，不叫他碰。可是没想到他又想出这些把戏，实在是抱歉。”这时布拉金斯基的嘴里发出一连串含糊的、意义不明地咕哝声。王耀打了布拉金斯基的脑袋，“说的就是你，酒鬼！你得向托里斯道歉。”

醉汉抬起头来，露出一个懒洋洋的、不怀好意的笑容。

“唉，我可是醉得不轻。醉汉的话信不得，您不知道吗，‘圣人’先生？”说完，布拉金斯基又沉沉地歪了下去，将头靠在王耀的肩膀上，就不再说话了。罗利纳提斯目瞪口呆。

 

“我干了些什么？”他想，一时间羞愧得抬不起头来。他想起自己说的那些酸话、流的那些泪，他想起自己带布拉金斯基去酒馆时，内心里有的是一种多么崇高、多么有男子气概的责任感。他是个轻信而天真的“圣人”，就这样，被醉汉给诓骗了，还心甘情愿……

 

“您怎么了？”王耀的一声问候将罗利纳提斯的呆愣唤醒过来，“您也喝了不少，不如我一道开车送您回家？还有酒钱，我得还给您才行……”

“不用了。”罗利纳提斯斩钉截铁地说，“祝您晚安。”

之后，他独自一人离开了酒馆，没给王耀或者布拉金斯基任何回话的机会。

 

雨已经停了，但此时比之前罗利纳提斯碰见布拉金斯基时还要冷一些。四点多，他摇摇晃晃地向小公园走去。远处的天际骚动起来，天要亮了吗？不，那只是罗利纳提斯的臆想罢了：天边一团漆黑，哪有一点破晓的影子？可那满天星辰分明动摇了起来，飘着、向下坠落，就这样，降下了这年的第一场雪。

这雪……这雪是多么轻盈、好看。就在这一刻，罗利纳提斯想起了许多事情：他从小就被儿时的玩伴卢卡谢维奇欺负；他喜欢过的女孩儿娜塔莎连正眼都不瞧他一眼；靠着助学金完成学业，却在毕业的那一刻就欠下一屁股债；他的研究项目无人出资，学校里那些蠢货管他叫“圣人”。他不喜欢这样，可他们毫不在乎。小的时候，祖母罗利纳提斯老奶奶对他说“做个好人吧，托里斯！”，于是他就这样做了。从小他和祖母相依为命。两年前她去世了。他才是那个没家可回的人呀……

雪还在下，下个不停。

“去他妈的吧！”罗利纳提斯咒骂道。

他一屁股坐在长凳上，倒在那儿，任由雪花落在他的面庞上，仿佛丝毫也感受不到寒冷一样。

 

皇后大道上的小公园里又多了一名醉汉。

 

【Fin】

 

 

欺负托里斯，我陪个不是。自罚三杯（（吨吨吨

我喜欢写孤独的人、自作多情的人、伪善的人、不能互相理解的人、糊涂的人，写这样的故事总得有人受委屈，对不起啊托里斯！

 

=


	8. 我家孩子去哪了

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 和大肉一起搞的联文！  
> abo，沙雕，轻微米英

《我家孩子去哪了》

 

受到街道办事处“安全教育，从小做起；现在不抓，哭死爹妈”的响应，王耀和他对象布拉金斯基一合计，决定要给孩子把这一课好好补上。安全教育可是大事，孩子就一个，真的跑出去出点什么事儿，他俩哭都没处哭。

于是两口子把孩子叫到面前，开始了一场教育。

"离家出走是不对的。"王耀说，孩子眨巴着一双大眼，也不知道听没听明白。

"没错，是非常不对的。"他对象布拉金斯基附和道。

"今天我要给你讲一个故事……是爸爸妈妈还小时候的事儿。嗯……"

 

说到这儿，王耀给梗住了。为嘛呢？这件事情虽然很有教育意义，可是真的年代久远，而且非常羞耻，还上了当地报纸。

"说吧，说吧……"布拉金斯基劝道，"总得让他知道呀……"

王耀深吸了口气。孩子，这是个很久、很久以前的故事了……

 

这事儿得从孩子他爷爷开始讲起。

 

接到幼儿园老师电话的时候，弗拉基米尔·布拉金斯基先生正小心翼翼地将自己挤进芭蕾舞课室五颜六色的小凳子里。

隔着玻璃，他的心肝宝贝儿冬妮娅正跟着老师做拉伸运动，五大三粗的优秀中年男性还没来得及抒发对自家闺女的万般柔情，幼儿园老师的一通电话就把老布拉金斯基吓的面如菜色。

 

“真是非常抱歉，”那头的老师像是快急哭了：“您的儿子伊万和小女儿娜塔莎不见了…”

 

混小子伊万是家里唯一一个Alpha，往日里调皮捣蛋惯了，要是丢的只他一个，布拉金斯基先生才不会放在心上，但娜塔莎不一样，这可是他捧在手心生怕出什么差错的Omega闺女！焦急的爸爸将汽车开成了生死时速，载着老婆风风火火就赶到了黑塔幼儿园。

谁料园长办公室里头心急如焚的并不止他们一家，布拉金斯基先生一推门，就见着一位漂亮的东亚女人正哭哭啼啼抹眼泪：

“我们家小耀往日里是最乖最听话的，怎么会说没就没呢，小耀是Omega，就这么一个宝贝孩子，出了事后果我们承担不起啊！”

这话可坏了事，布拉金斯基太太闻言也哇的一声哭了出来：“我家娜塔莎也还小，现在偷小孩的人贩子那么泛滥，天知道会出什么事呀！”

两个女人执手相看泪眼，就差聚在一起抱头痛哭，布拉金斯基先生和老王面面相觑，亦是心急如焚。

 

孩子去哪儿了呢？大人们急得焦头烂额，只好先从幼儿园的小朋友们那寻找线索。

 

正巧到了幼儿园开餐时间，火急火燎的大人们匆匆赶到教室时，一群孩子闹腾的正欢，营养午餐被洒的遍地都是，屋子里头沸反盈天。班主任眼疾手快，逮小鸡崽似的从孩子堆里捞出一个金发小男孩，边把男孩往外捉边冲家长们解释：“弗朗西斯跟万尼亚还有小耀玩的都特别好。”

 

弗朗西斯小朋友本来正在啃一块曲奇饼，现下吃也不是放也不是，眼睛滴溜溜将大人们打量了一番，又向其他同学投去求救的目光，神色里莫名透着心虚。

 

“告诉老师，最后一次见到伊万和小耀他们是什么时候呀？”

小弗朗西斯正欲顾左右而言他，突然被一旁胖乎乎的小男孩抢了白：

“没多久，上午课外活动的时候还一起玩哒！”

小男孩嘴里含糊不清的嚼着汉堡，酱汁糊满了半边脸，还想再说，突然被弗朗西斯狠狠掐住了肉乎乎的小胳膊。

“疼疼疼！”男孩子大呼小叫起来，大人们四目相对，隐约觉得这里头有门道。

 

叫阿尔弗雷德的小男孩很快被老师单独拉出了教室，眼见着自己被五个大人团团围住， 他这才后知后觉的紧张起来。

“知道王耀他们去哪里了嘛？”

男孩子扭扭捏捏的挠了挠头，这时窗户突然被人从里头打开，只见一个两个三个小脑袋叠罗汉似的从窗户缝里头冒出来，动作整齐划一的直冲阿尔弗雷德龇牙咧嘴抹脖子，表情严肃的活像世界末日。

这还得了？冲阿尔弗雷德抹脖子的几个小不点立马也被老师提溜出来狠狠训斥了一通，一个个蔫的像霜打的茄子。

“说，他们仨到底去哪了。”幼儿园老师怒气冲冲的再次发问。

阿尔弗雷德被大人的火气吓的半死，嘴边的汉堡酱都不敢再舔，蚊子似的的小声哼唧道：“结婚…”

 

叛徒！一旁罚站的小不点纷纷向他投去鄙夷的眼神。

 

“啥，结婚？谁跟谁？”布拉金斯基先生以为自己没听明白。

“就是伊万·布拉金斯基嘛，”阿尔弗雷德委屈巴巴的咬起手指甲，小嗓门奶声奶气：“他说要带王耀去结婚。”像是突然想起什么，小家伙还伸出沾满汉堡酱的手指头朝身边指了一指：“结婚这个词还是弗朗西斯教我们哒！”

 

小弗朗西斯难以置信的瞪大了双眼。

 

布拉金斯基夫妻俩突然不大敢回头，他们觉得老王家这会儿可能会杀人。

 

三堂会审，把这个班上的小朋友们全都审了一个遍，结果没有一个清白的。有钱的出钱，给这两个私奔的小朋友提供了十三块六毛二的份子钱；没钱的出主意，说让他们俩坐火车到漠河去结婚。

十三块六毛二。一听到这儿，两家家长就要崩溃，三个孩子，都这么小，拿着十三块六毛二，这能跑到哪里去啊？好在园长还比较理智，她分析开来，说孩子身上这点钱也不够叫计程车，那必然是去坐公交车了。幼儿园出门左拐半条马路就是公交车站，其中还真有一路车能通到火车站。

一队人马兵分两路，幼儿园老师负责联系公交公司，询问司机有没有注意到过单独乘车的孩子；家长们和园长老师立刻一起乘车向火车站奔去。开车的人是布拉金斯基家爸爸，硬是在城市道路上把车开出了高速路的感觉。

找孩子要紧，他心里急，这都能理解。可是布拉金斯基的车开过瘾了，车上其他人就遭罪了。王耀爸爸还有晕车的毛病，坐在后座上被颠得哪儿哪儿都不舒服，四十来分钟的车程感觉像十年。

 

到了火车站，家长们又傻了眼。正逢假期，火车站人流巨大，这怎么下手找啊？几个人像没头苍蝇一样摸了半天，忙中出错，竟然忘记了联系车站的工作人员，这哪能找得到呢？

幼儿园老师打来电话，公交公司的人查看了驾驶员的监控记录，确定了小朋友确实乘了车。“三个人挤一块儿，还睡觉来着！到终点站一块下车了。”

终点站就是火车站的一站了，如此看来，孩子们确实是在火车站里。可是……可是人呢，人在哪儿啊？！！王耀妈妈想起前两天报纸上看到人贩子拐卖幼年omega的新闻，腿一软，又开始哭。她哭，布拉金斯基家妈妈也要哭。两个妈妈哭得天崩地裂，哭得两个爹也想哭了。

 

这时两家家长、幼儿园园长三方战友间也产生了内讧。王耀妈妈先挑起战争，责怪布拉金斯基家没教好孩子，把自己家孩子拐走了。还说结婚，结什么婚？！！这么没有教养，你们怎么管教的？！你们家三个孩子，我们家可就一个，丢了你们赔？你们拿什么赔？？我今天就把话撂在这人，十个，哦不对，一百个小毛子都赔不起我儿子！！

然后这话引起了对方家长的强烈抗议。布拉金斯基家妈妈也开启了攻击模式，您家丢了一个，我们家可是丢了俩！还有一个女孩，也是omega！！您担心，您的孩子宝贵，我们的孩子就不是吗？？我们就不焦急、不难过吗？还有说到教育，我对万涅奇卡的教育非常自信。现在我也告诉您：除非是您家孩子答应了，万涅奇卡绝不会强迫……

两边家长争执不休。园长只能瑟瑟发抖地劝架，说还是先找孩子要紧啊！这就是园长犯傻了。为什么呢？两方酣战不休，这时突然出现了个弱小可怜又无助的第三方，那哪还能有不群起而攻之的道理？

一瞬间，火力集中在了幼儿园园长的身上。这下不仅是两家妈妈，老父亲们也加入了战争。光说不过瘾，要不是四位家长还都算理智，在这火车站就要上演一场惨绝人寰的群殴事件了……

 

孩子没找着，大人们自己先闹了个人仰马翻，好在那头王先生理智率先回笼，看监控！

好嘛，怎么早没想到？两个爸爸拔腿就往总控室跑，工作人员一听是仨孩子丢了，也配合的很，火急火燎的帮忙查看起监控记录来。

 

按照公交公司那头提供的时间信息，几个大人翻监控翻的快要老眼昏花，终于，布拉金斯基先生兴奋的大喊起来：“找着了！”

大人们齐刷刷往那块屏幕前挤，监控记录显示约摸半小时前，这三个半大孩子下了公交车，然后磕磕绊绊走进了车站。

布拉金斯基先生眼见着自己的宝贝闺女娜塔莎在屏幕那头哭成泪人，小丫头一边哇呜哇呜嚎啕大哭，一边使出了吃奶的劲企图分开自己哥哥和王耀拉着的小手。

……结果俩熊孩子手还攥的挺紧，小姑娘扯了半天也没能扯开，反倒被伊万弹了个脑瓜崩。王耀倒好，安安静静小媳妇儿似的看娜塔莎闹腾，也不吱声，只是表情坚定的很，任凭小丫头片子怎样撒泼打滚也死不松开拉着她哥哥的手。

 

几个大人站在总控室面面相觑，一时间竟不知该作何反应。

 

布拉金斯基先生心情复杂的看着自家闺女可怜兮兮的被丢弃一旁，而向来调皮捣蛋的儿子倒像活脱脱换了一个灵魂——妈妈给他准备的儿童水杯常年被这小兔崽子抛之脑后，非得三令五申才记得喝上两口，今天太阳打西边出来了！他这宝贝儿子居然前所未见的把儿童水杯吊在自己脖子上走了一路，还小大人似的主动拿给小王同学解渴！？

 

不得了了，知道疼老婆了。布拉金斯基先生额头的青筋狠狠跳了一跳，你妹妹也渴着呢，怎么没见你把小水杯递过去给你妹妹喝上一口？

 

三个小不点从车站大门一路晃到了售票大厅，娜塔莎依旧坚持不懈的试图分开她哥哥和王耀拉着的小手，屡战屡败，屡败屡哭。布拉金斯基先生觉得有些没眼看，刚抬起头，就见老王家爸爸正面色不善的盯着俩小兔崽子拉着的手。

 

“找到了，孩子现在在15号候车室，”那工作人员憋笑憋的表情非常狰狞：“不去把他们找回来嘛？”

 

去，怎么不去？爸爸们步履生风。

 

老子揍死丫小兔崽子。

 

 

幼儿园同学们友情捐赠的私奔款项共计十三块六毛二，车票是一张也买不起，但零食可以。

 

伊万·布拉金斯基小朋友拖家带口在小卖部买辣条时被逮了个正着，他老爹气的够呛，一把揪住兔崽子的耳朵就往外扯。而那头，白白嫩嫩的王耀小朋友头一次见自己爸爸面色黑如锅底，居然没被吓哭，反倒怯生生握住了自己小男友的手，露出一幅英勇就义的表情。

老王想死的心都有，冲上前去就要棒打鸳鸯，准备把自家心肝宝贝儿的小手从那小毛子的爪子上薅下来，谁料小毛子以为他要来揍王耀，冲上前一把将小媳妇儿护在身下，小嗓门嗷嗷叫唤的还挺大声：

“要打打我！不许打他！”

 

打的可不就是你，新仇旧恨一起算账，布拉金斯基先生一把扯下伊万的裤子，大庭广众之下扒拉出自家儿子滑溜溜圆滚滚的屁股蛋，上手就是一巴掌。

这下娜塔莎可不干了，小丫头尖叫一声，手忙脚乱的扑上来捂住自家哥哥的屁股蛋：“不许打哥哥！坏爸爸！坏爸爸！”

那头王耀小朋友也心疼了，金豆豆噗通噗通往下直掉，脸憋的通红：“叔叔别打他…”

 

谁料布拉金斯基家这小崽子不走寻常路，趁机又一把薅住了王耀的小手，语气严肃的跟生死离别似的：“对不起，今天这婚是结不成了。”

 

布拉金斯基先生挑了挑眉，儿子怎么突然走起了苦情路线，爸爸扬起的巴掌忽然变得无处安放。

 

小兔崽子下一秒就在众目睽睽之下往王耀脸上吧唧亲了一口，还糊了一片口水印：“你放心，我明天再娶你。”

 

还有明天？明天还想再跑一次？一瞬间，弗拉基米尔·布拉金斯基同志觉得自己正在遭受着一次降维打击，身心各处都收到了严重的伤害。

苍天啊，基督啊！为什么要这样考验我！他在内心不住呼喊着，一边抬手又要打。

 

眼看爸爸的巴掌又狠狠落了下来，三个小朋友哭着抱在一起，相互袒护，场景那叫一个惨烈。看热闹的人越来越多了，听见两个小孩一口一个“结婚”，还一副特别正经的样子，都忍俊不禁。还有好事者拍了照片，把这事当做新闻材料提供给了城市早报，第二天，一则名为《五岁男孩带着小同学私奔结婚》的新闻就赫然占据了城市版的头条……

回到现在。孩子找到了，幸好找到了，幸好都没有受到什么伤害（除了一顿胖揍外），这事儿就算结束了。父母反思教育不力，幼儿园反思监管不周，孩子就各自带回家，好好教育了。唉，闹了这大半天，担惊受怕，当爹当妈的也真是辛苦……

 

“妈妈，我不能和耀结婚吗？”回家的路上，“小兔崽子”伊万拽着妈妈的手臂，还在对结婚这个话题不依不饶。

布拉金斯基家妈妈叹了口气，我的孩子，你知道结婚是什么意思吗？你知道一纸婚书之后，婚姻双方应该对彼此、对家庭承担的责任吗……道理很多，一时半会儿讲不清楚；孩子太小，也不一定听得明白。

于是她只简略地解释道：“结婚呢，是一件大人才可以做的事情，你们现在还小。”

小兔崽子细细点了点头，也不知道他听懂没听懂。忽然他又问道，那爸爸、妈妈，你们又是什么时候结婚的呀？讲给我听，好吗？

妈妈，你的脸怎么红了？……

 

坐在前座的布拉金斯基爸爸一言不发。他想，小兔崽子，当年我可是带着你们妈妈一路从梁赞城跑到了莫斯科……那年他们都十六岁，那是一个情人节。要是和你们今天一样，火车站都没出，就被逮回来，你们就不一定有命能出生了啊！

想起往事，一种与青春有关的甜蜜感涌上心头。而孩子他妈还在后座，被小兔崽子缠得不知道怎么办。为老婆解围为重，于是弗拉基米尔·布拉金斯基岔开了话题。

“你先告诉我，你和耀去结婚，为什么还要带上娜塔莎？妹妹这么小，还是omega，你不怕她被坏人欺负吗？”

他得到了一个意想不到的答案。

 

“娜塔莎是我们的证婚人呀！”小兔崽子回答道。“没有证婚人怎么结婚？”

一边说，一边还投来一个“这还用说”的眼神。

弗拉基米尔·布拉金斯基目瞪口呆。

 

另一边，在王耀他们家回程的路上，家长和孩子也有一番让人哭笑不得的对话。老王家这代就一个孩子，独苗，还是omega。老王媳妇天天担惊受怕，怕孩子给人拐跑了。可怕什么来什么，这不就让布拉金斯基家那小毛子给拐跑了？还差点成了人家媳妇。

老王媳妇这个急啊，又急，又气，又怕孩子记不住教训，忍不住点开了严母模式，板着脸教训个没完。

“妈妈有没有给你说过？没有爸爸妈妈、学校老师带着，就不能自己一个人跑出去。外面这么多车，这么多人，出了车祸怎么办？坏蛋把你拐跑了怎么办？你这孩子真是太不懂事了，就没有把妈妈的话听进去……“老王媳妇越说越气。

“还说什么结婚，你小小年纪懂什么叫结婚吗？”

王耀小朋友一本正经地回答了这个问题。

“我懂啊。弗朗西斯说了，结了婚以后，我就能天天和万尼亚待在一起了。他喜欢我，我也喜欢他。我们想天天在一起。”

老王媳妇气不打一处来，恶狠狠地剜了老王一个眼刀，“你管不管你儿子？？这都私定终身了，我是管不了了！！”

 

老王也被这事儿雷得不行，孩子得好好管一管。但老王是个生意人，他管教孩子的角度和自己媳妇是不一样的。

“我问你，王耀。布拉金斯基家那小子给你多少彩礼？你就要和他结婚？”

“什么是彩礼？”

“彩礼就是结婚时Alpha给beta或者是omega赠送的财、物，当做礼物的。就像我和你妈结婚的时候，我给她买了房、买了车，还把工资卡和存折都交上去了。那小毛子给你什么了？”

“他什么也没给我。”王耀小朋友低下头。”但是班上的小朋友凑了十三块六毛二。“

“对吧？！”老王一拍大腿，“那十三块六毛二算什么？还是小朋友们凑的，连小猪佩奇的贴纸都买不了。”

“没有彩礼，就不能结婚。儿啊，你记住了，以后也是这样，起码要有车有房，起码得五十万……不，一百万……哎呦……”

 

还没说完，老王媳妇就给了老王一巴掌，“你这是卖白菜呢？”她骂道。不过在一旁的王耀小朋友陷入了沉思。

“爸爸，我明白了。”想了一会儿，王耀小朋友宣布了自己的思考结果。“要有车、有房才能结婚，那我还有就要自己挣钱买车、买房。”

“还要买大房子，买大车。”王耀小朋友若有所思地说，“这样我就可以去娶伊万了。”

 

老王目瞪口呆。他心说，儿啊，你可是omega，怎么能去娶alpha呢？还有你以为你爹娘现在拼死拼活地挣钱是为嘛？都已经为你攒下了啊……

不过我们的小耀，你真的是个好孩子，才这个年纪的你，就已经知道想要的生活要靠自己打拼、争取，无关第二性别。爸爸妈妈为你骄傲。

 

第二天，幼儿园请来了家长代表，还从当地警局请来了一日教师，为孩子们上了一堂安全教育课。课程的中心只有四个大字：

“不要私奔，不要私奔！小小年纪，不要私奔啊！！”

 

一朝被蛇咬，十年怕井绳。从那以后，”不要私奔“的教育课就成了黑塔幼儿园的一项传统，每年都要上。后来院方还把王耀和布拉金斯基两人请回去过，当做反面例子教育小朋友。

“怕了，我是怕了啊！”当年的幼儿园园长老泪纵横，表示心累……

 

这就是当年王耀和布拉金斯基两口子的私奔史了。在这个故事中，有人挨了打，有人挨了骂，有人哭了一场，有人急得吐血……大人哭孩子叫，反正是足足地闹了一场。

 

 

“所以，你明白了吗？”王耀话音刚落，却发现孩子早就不知道神游到哪去了。他干咳一声，孩子爸爸赶紧拍了拍孩子肩膀，示意他好好听王耀讲话。

“明白了，明白了！”孩子急匆匆地应答着，却明显已经坐不太住了。马上就要两点了，他可是和隔壁琼斯家的小妹妹罗莎约好，两点的时候要一起出去玩的……总算，老爹老妈结束了这顿说教，孩子赶紧从小椅子上爬起来，一溜烟就跑没了踪影。

 

教育完了孩子，爹娘陷入了回忆之中。幼时的那点小事只不过是他们爱情长跑中的一个小小的插曲。成长是漫长的，人生充满了幸福与苦楚，爱情也是复杂而艰辛的……在无数个困境中，在他们开始怀疑这段感情、怀疑自我的时候，幼时那件小事会让他们想起：原来我们从那时就已经认定彼此了。

孩子不在家，两人来了劲头，准备欢乐欢乐。布拉金斯基打开一瓶红酒，倒出两杯来。

“致爱情！”他说。王耀向他展开笑容。

“致生活。”

 

接到隔壁琼斯家电话的时候，他们俩连这口酒还没喝完呢。

 

“真是非常抱歉，”那家的omega亚瑟·柯克兰像是快急哭了：“你们家的儿子阿纳托利和我女儿罗莎不见了……刚刚还在我家院子里玩呢，一下子就不见了。”

“我们到处找，也没有找到。”亚瑟·柯克兰急得直跺脚。”孩子去哪儿了，我家孩子去哪儿了啊！！“

“等等，你说阿纳托利和罗莎一起不见了？”王耀问道。鉴于孩子他父辈、祖辈的那点儿往事，王耀和布拉金斯基交换了一个心虚的眼神。

“不会也……”王耀小声说。没想到这句话被亚瑟捕捉到了，他现在又紧张、又害怕，神经兮兮的，听力居然也跟着灵敏了起来。

“没什么，没什么……”王耀赶紧敷衍道，“我们现在就过去……”

 

这下欢乐也欢乐不成了，王耀和布拉金斯基拿上外套，就往琼斯家跑去。

出门前，他就有预感，和二十来年前一样，这事儿小不了，还得闹上一场。果然，刚刚跨进琼斯家前院门，布拉金斯基和琼斯两个人就杠上了。

“你们家是怎么教育孩子的？？我们罗莎平时最听话了，要不是你们家小子诱拐，她怎么可能跑出去？”

“你们家又是怎么教育的？说到教育，我也告诉你，除非是你家孩子答应了，不然阿纳托利绝不会强迫……”

 

这场争执很快就从对对方教育方面的质疑，升级成了单纯而恶毒的人身攻击。

“你有病啊！”阿尔弗雷德·琼斯骂道。

“你才有病。你不仅脑子有病，浑身上下都有病。”布拉金斯基不甘示弱。

“那你就是腰子有病。”

“你欠揍……”

 

说着说着，就还要动手了？亚瑟·柯克兰气得牙根痒痒，孩子没找到，两个alpha先掐上架了。王耀是怎么看上那头熊的他不知道，毕竟他俩小时候就私定终身了。可自己又是怎么看上琼斯这个傻蛋的？

 

“我觉得咱们可以去火车站找找。”在一旁的王耀突然说。这个建议让亚瑟·柯克兰满心生疑。

“你是不是知道什么？”他赶紧追问道，“王耀，你们家孩子是alpha，我们罗莎可是女孩儿，还是omega……”

“我知道，我知道，就是因为这样，才应该去火车站找。”

“为什么？”

 

为什么？王耀楞了一下。不远处，琼斯和布拉金斯基两人也决定先熄火停战，以找孩子为重。

“我的崽我还不知道？”王耀说。柯克兰目瞪口呆。

他对上了布拉金斯基的目光，两人相视一笑。

 

【fin】


	9. 最后一封情书

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 最近非常没有手感，快写完才发现这一篇应该第一人称更好，我对自己太失望了。
> 
> 也不常写这种酸酸甜甜的故事，感觉有点掌握不了。
> 
> 但还是要声明：亲妈，不发刀，祝两位男神幸福！

《最后一封情书》 

 

他在病床前的书桌上坐好，摆正信纸，拧开钢笔——最好的那一枝。金尖，德国产，笔帽末端刻着他的名字：王耀。替人代笔是小事，但写信总得有个态度，对吧？谁知道谁会拿到信件、谁又会揭开信封？

病号伊万·布拉金斯基至今还吊着胳膊，但是比起之前已经好转太多。事故发生在上个礼拜，他的车与一辆违规行驶的小货车相撞，紧急手术持续了近五个小时……不过他挺过来了。就是他一大早把王耀叫到医院，非要让王耀代笔、替他写信。

——写信！好像这年头还有谁会写信似的。真是可笑。可病床上的布拉金斯基表情肃穆，仿佛这是他这辈子最后一次。想起事故、想起那让人恐惧的生死关头，王耀又笑不出来了。

“来吧，我们开始。得先有称呼，”于是他率先问道，“称呼写什么？”

“亲爱的。”布拉金斯基说。

“亲爱的谁？名字是什么？”

“不用名字，就写亲爱的。”

 

王耀楞了一下，手中的笔险些掉到地上。亲爱的……亲爱的！

这是一封情书，他对自己说。但别怕，一封情书而已，写吧，接着写呀！

 

这么想着，王耀的心情还是无法遏制地消沉了下去。大学时他就和布拉金斯基认识了，谈过一场涉及很多性、酒精和眼泪的越野式恋爱，然后分道扬镳。那之后呢？很多年间他们断断续续地在一起过，都有所顾虑、都有自己的不安因素，因此没有确立一种长久的、相互忠诚的关系，却总也分不开，似乎总在身边……这可真蠢！

上礼拜，医院的一个电话让王耀抛下工作、奔向急救室。天知道他那时是多么地惊惧、多么担忧！等待手术结束的几个小时是他人生中最难熬的一段时间，这一刻王耀意识到自己是爱着伊万·布拉金斯基的。可惜的是，这些年间这话他从未说出口过，也不知道布拉金斯基是不是也作同样想法。

“现在可好！”王耀对自己说，“现在他要写一封情书了！”鬼知道这封情书的收件人是谁、那“亲爱的”又是谁，这个念头让他非常难受，几乎要发疯。

 

可替人写信，总得有个态度。因此王耀板正了面孔，干咳了一声，写下了头两个字。他写一手漂亮的铜板体字母，还是大学时布拉金斯基手把手教授、又花了不少功夫才练起来的。如赌气一般，王耀把头两个词写得非常卖力，“亲爱的，”他写道，极力确保字母间距合适、装饰性的笔画圆润流畅。

“然后呢？”那之后他问道，尽量装出一副不甚在意的表情，其实心里醋意大发，甚至想要落荒而逃。

“请写，‘我要向你道歉’……”布拉金斯基口述道。他说得很慢，却似乎胸有成竹，仿佛早就已经构思好遣词造句一样。王耀飞快地写，鼻尖摩擦着信纸，发出沙沙声响。这一段文字是这样的：

 

“我要向你道歉！我亲爱的朋友——如果你还允许我这么称呼你的话。很多年以来，你一直在我的身边，好的时候也好，坏的时候也罢——总是在。可我呢？唉，大概只有懦弱这个字可以形容。原谅我吧！”

 

“怎么样？”布拉金斯基问道——他还好意思问！“希望语法和用词没什么错误……你觉得读起来能让人接受吗？”

于是王耀敷衍起来，说行，我觉得很流畅，没什么错误。“之后呢？”他问道，只盼望布拉金斯基的信赶紧写完、这桩差事赶紧了结。

起先，布拉金斯基并没有回答，他沉默着，一副欲言又止的样子。然而王耀一再催促，他只好接着说了下去。

 

他口述道，说自己的家庭都信教，父母还在世的时候都偏执而强硬，给他和他一双姐妹的成长带来许多苦楚，因此很多事情上总在犹豫、总在怀疑。很长一段时间，他对于家庭，对于爱情是不信任的、甚至充满恶意的，总觉得这是一种定会让之中所有人都痛苦的、害人的关系、是个永远也不该触碰的领域。这种念头持续占领着他的思维，让他很难感受到情感所带来的温暖。

“遗憾，这简直太遗憾了……”布拉金斯基又说，王耀写下了一切。突然他话锋一转。

“但是你！你改变了这一切，也改变了我呀……”他说。王耀下意识地停住了笔。此刻他觉得手中那支钢笔如山石一样重，压得他动弹不得。

“有什么问题吗？”布拉金斯基问道。他摇了摇头，没有，请继续吧！

 

两个医生来看了病人的情况，之后是护士，来换药的。写信这项工作不得不暂停下来。王耀站在窗边，雪下了一夜，到现在还没有停歇。他想起来过去的许多个冬天他其实都是和布拉金斯基一起度过的。雪花十分轻盈，而回忆让王耀的心情更加沉重了。

 

接下来的一段文字谈到了上个礼拜的事故。布拉金斯基写道，昏迷前的一个瞬间，他体会到了恐惧。也就是在那个时刻，他意识到自己是爱着这位收信人的。“爱”这个字让王耀动摇了一下，他还是忠诚地把它写好，心里却已经充满了绝望。

这是一封情书，王耀想。这将是布拉金斯基人生中最后一封情书，那之后他大概能收获爱与一个家庭，再也不用为了如何表达爱意而绞尽脑汁地遣词造句了，还有什么比这更让人高兴事情吗？

然而他高兴不起来——怎么能高兴？

我要失去他了，他对自己说。一场车祸没能把布拉金斯基送上天堂，却是一封情书让他即将要永远地失去这个人。王耀羡慕、嫉妒起这名收信人来，内心充满苦涩，几乎要掉下泪来。

 

那之后，布拉金斯基对与收信人的未来进行了一系列的展望：小房子、好生活、在一起，这一段很长，足足有半页纸多。王耀写着，内心突然平静了下来。无论多么好的展望，一切都将不再属于他，

 

“你还记得我们相遇的那天吗？”最后一句是这样写的。那之后便是落款、日期：伊万·布拉金斯基某年冬于联合医院。

 

他旋上钢笔，把信装回信封、封了口。“地址写哪儿？”他问道。

就这样结束吧！王耀想，他重新上了墨水，准备听取最后的审判。他打定主意，这将是他最后一次见到伊万·布拉金斯基。日后，在蚂蚁窝般的城市中也许最终他们还是会碰到彼此，但到那时，他希望自己不再悸动、不再悲伤。一段好的感情总是要这样收场，对吧？

“看外头。”写这封信的人忽然说。

 

王耀下意识地向窗外看去，雪不知道什么时候停了。初露的太阳将积雪化作一地金砂，熠熠生辉，这是多么温暖的一天啊！

这景象让王耀的心砰砰直跳起来。他无法遏制地想起他头次遇见布拉金斯基的那一天：雪霁初晴，大地银装素裹。他在旧学院楼的门前摔了跟头，手里捏着的一叠纸张丢了一地。

“来，我拉你一把。”布拉金斯基说。成了——这就是一切的开端。多么讽刺！一件事情，开头和结尾都是一样的场景、类似的画面，这岂不也是一桩巧事？

 

巧也好、不巧也好，好在它有了一个收梢！这是你人生中最后一封情书，让我帮你写好、寄出吧，祝你从今往后，在那漫长的人生中不必如此孤独。

他深吸口气，终于把视线从窗外，从那白茫茫、金色的世界收回。说吧！他想，告诉我这封信寄给谁，然后我们就可以从容地告别。

 

他回过头，却看到伊万·布拉金斯基将那信撕成碎片——这是他人生中最后一封情书。

“信已经送到了。”布拉金斯基说——谁能想到他会这样说。“我亲爱的，请你再陪我度过一个冬天——如果你肯的话！”

 

还有许多个冬天，还有整个人生中的所有冬天。最后一封情书已经寄到，那收件人又该怎么回答？

请你去问问金灿灿的太阳，问问飞雪与下一个冬天：他究竟会不会说“好”？

 

【fin】


	10. 槲寄生

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 依然短篇小说，应季以“槲寄生”为题。
> 
> 用了本家“老王养猫”的设定，塑造了老王＞猫＞老露的食物链，没有刀。ooc属于我，注意避雷。

《槲寄生》

 

冬日的一个下午，黑猫出现在后院里了，它毫不费力地越过了栏栅，踱着高傲的步伐，巡视一圈后，便轻巧地跳到了小花园中的躺椅上。那儿阳光最好，又正在常青灌木丛旁，温暖而舒适，充满了树木的清香：冬青，高山柏，还有槲寄生。

这只野兽，它倒是会挑地方！伊万·布拉金斯基想。他低声咒骂了一句倒霉，并恶狠狠地看着它。那猫呢？它反而不紧不慢地舔起了爪子，如入无人之境，仿佛布拉金斯基——这个院子、这块地盘的主人根本不存在一样。

 

猫这般傲慢而冷淡的态度叫布拉金斯基非常恼怒。黑猫不吉利，这是人人都知道的事情，它们是女巫的手下、魔鬼的化身，它们是黑色的不祥之兆，给人带来霉运。往常也就算了，布拉金斯基不在乎与它分享自己的地盘。唯独今天，今天不行！已经是下午了，一名非常重要的客人马上就要来了。客人名叫王耀，也是布拉金斯基的新邻居。两个礼拜之前，王耀才搬来不久，街道上的野猫前来造访，三只野猫毫不客气地翻着布拉金斯基家的垃圾桶。他见了它们十分气愤，便拿起扫帚去驱赶。野猫灵巧，一扭腰身，一下子就躲避开了，更难堪地是，他手中的扫帚一下子砸中了邻居家的鲤鱼缸，它滚下石阶，随即传来了瓷器破碎的声音，几条鲤鱼在干燥的路面上拍着尾巴、垂死挣扎。

这可不好！布拉金斯基心想。邻居刚搬来不久，他连面都没有见过，这就已经损坏了别人的财物，这都要怪那些猫！他一边收拾邻居门前的瓷片，一边在心里埋怨不停，对于猫的不满又更上一层、几乎要变成仇恨了……想这些时，他走了神，一不小心，划破了手掌心的皮肤，流了不少血。

邻居在这时听到了动静、打开大门。邻居没有责怪布拉金斯基杂碎了自己鱼缸、谋杀了自己的金鱼。“您的手！”王耀惊叫一声。下一个瞬间就已经跑到了布拉金斯基身边。他捧起了布拉金斯基的右手，细细地查看着掌心的伤口。

再下一个瞬间，布拉金斯基发现，这位邻居非常——怎么说呢，非常有吸引力。是因为他俊俏的长相吗？还是因为他为他处理伤口时脸上专注而柔和的表情？布拉金斯基说不清楚，整天他想着王耀，想着他，想主动一些，又想起他们根本不熟，因而也不知道该怎么行动，事情就陷入了僵局。可是还是放不下……王耀！这个人像带刺的藤蔓一样，顺着布拉金斯基的心房攀爬，他想把它撤下，可它却刺地更加深刻，叫人疯狂。

昨天晚上，布拉金斯基喝了酒，终于鼓起勇气，敲开了王耀家的门。“是因为上次的事情……”他结结巴巴地开了口，我想要好好地道歉，所以请您明天到家里来吃晚饭，您可不要拒绝……

王耀没有拒绝，他爽快地答应下来。整整一天，布拉金斯基陷入巨大的喜悦之中。

这之外，我们就承认，布拉金斯基还想和这名客人有更深的结交，坦白说，他想泡王耀，他想今晚就得手！而做这件事情，除了自身的努力经营以外，运气也格外重要。因此，布拉金斯基决不允许任何事情破坏他的好运，黑猫不行，什么猫都不行，即使撒旦本人来了，这事儿也没有商量。

 

“我得把它赶走。”布拉金斯基想。于是他一把把黑猫拎起来、放到地上，“去、去！”他喝道，“滚到别的地方去吧。”

起先猫还在试图反抗，它拱起身子、竖起尾巴，喉咙里发出“嘶嘶”的叫声。布拉金斯基也毫不示弱，他瞪着它，如同在看杀了父亲的仇人一样，目光炯炯。一人、一猫对峙了几分钟，最后黑猫先失去了兴趣，它钻进了栅栏附近的矮灌木里，一下就没了踪影。

这下，伊万·布拉金斯基满意了。“就得这样！”他洋洋得意地想，“处理这种肮脏的、讨人厌的小畜生就得这样，断不能心软，否则它们觉得你好欺负，下次还会找上门来！”猫离开后，王耀的事情又开始纠缠布拉金斯基了。“他看起来像是个含蓄的人，含蓄却善良。”他想，“因此我要主动，但也不能太明显，要有耐心。晚饭之后，就从谈话开始……谈什么呢？”

他精心地、细致地设计了对白。他想，他得自己先敞开心扉，就聊聊童年如何？聊聊他压抑的家庭环境、他和他一双姐妹的成长历程。如果能喝酒就好了！到时他会假装喝多了，这就可以开始讲他刚刚编出来的“出柜故事”：传统的母亲，暴躁的父亲，温柔却并不能理解他的姐妹，还有迷茫而自责、满心痛苦的自己。必要的时候，他还回掉两滴眼泪，这下，一个善良如王耀的人，大概就没有不心软的理由了，他会同情、心疼布拉金斯基。这就是个好机会！布拉金斯基可以提出一个要求：请求王耀给他一个拥抱。之后呢？之后的很多事情应该就会顺利了……槲寄生下适合亲吻，这是人人都知道的事情。

他想象着那两片俊俏、柔软的嘴唇，他的心砰砰直跳起来……

 

大门响起了三声扣响，伊万·布拉金斯基从臆想中惊醒过来。还没太到约定的时间，布拉金斯基打开了门，站在门口的可不就是王耀。客人提早到来已经让布拉金斯基很是意外，更让他吃惊的是，王耀怀里抱着一只黑猫。起先布拉金斯基只觉得它眼熟，略微观察后，他发现那猫正是不久前出现在他家后院的那一只。

那是王耀的猫！布拉金斯基恍然大悟。他听说过王耀养猫，可谁知道就是这一只！这下他惊惶起来，早些时候，他那么粗暴地驱赶了自己心上人养的猫，万一王耀知道了，万一他因此开始讨厌他、再也不搭理他，那可怎么办才好！布拉金斯基慌了，他的额前冒出了冷汗，刚刚平息下的心跳再次狂鼓起来。

“猫不会说话，它们不会！”于是他只能在心中这样安慰自己。猫不会说话，所以耀什么都不会知道……这不假，可是猫是黑猫，它们给人带来厄运，它们惯会叫人倒霉……

 

“你怎么了？”王耀说，布拉金斯基回过神来，“你脸色不太好。”

没等布拉金斯基回应，这位邻居接着说了下去。

“我的猫病了，它一个下午都不在家。刚才回来，喝了一点水，就开始呕吐、腹泻，我得带它上兽医那儿去……它吐出来一些没咬碎的植物，应该是槲寄生。槲寄生对猫有毒，我家里从来也不种。不知道它跑到那儿去，可能是误当做猫草，就吃了一些，现在闹病了。”

“真是抱歉，事发突然……晚上我不能来赴约了。”王耀的神情里满是歉意。

黑猫在王耀的怀里叫唤了起来，仿佛在提醒主人自己病得多么重、并一刻都不能再耽误了似的。猫咪的哀叫让王耀忧心起来，他草草道了歉，又敷衍了两句，急匆匆就要离开。布拉金斯基还想说什么，王耀就更加不耐烦，他现在心里只有猫，哪里还装得下别的事情？脚步声想起来，王耀的背影消失在院墙拐角；紧接着，隔壁传来了汽车马达的声音，王耀扬长而去，带着布拉金斯基无比憎恶的猫。

黑猫带来了噩运，计划泡汤了。晚饭也好，敞开心扉、聊聊童年也好，惊心动魄的“出柜故事”也罢……还有拥抱、槲寄生下的亲吻，都完了，都没有了——就是因为那只猫！

布拉金斯基目瞪口呆。

 

第二天，伊万·布拉金斯基联系了花匠，把院子里的槲寄生全都给铲掉了。本来已经是冬天，圣诞节假近在眼前，人人都喜欢槲寄生。布拉金斯基的要求让花匠十分不解。

可是不种了！全都不要了……那该死的槲寄生！摆脱了槲寄生之后，布拉金斯基想，王耀这事儿应该会有转机，得有转机才行，他都把槲寄生全都铲走了……

 

黑猫又来了，黑猫大摇大摆地跳上了布拉金斯基的扶手椅，惬意地叫唤了一声。它睁着一双亮黄色的眼睛，歪着脑袋，打量、审视着布拉金斯基。黑猫不吉利，这是人人都知道的事情，它们是女巫的手下、魔鬼的化身，它们是黑色的不祥之兆，给人带来霉运。

可这下，布拉金斯基再也不敢赶它走了。他看着它，突然有点害怕这个身躯很小、却让人难以捉摸的小家伙。要知道，布拉金斯基身高六英尺，自出生以来，他还没怕过什么呢！

 

那猫呢？它就这样向布拉金斯基走来，将细小的脑袋靠在他的手掌心中，眼睛也眯起来，娇声叫唤着，等待他爱抚它。布拉金斯基只能服从。此后，黑猫无论何时来、来干什么，布拉金斯基都不再拒绝了。

他苦不堪言。黑猫非常满意。

 

【Fin】


	11. 会议行将落幕

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 老千生日点文，“国设史向，雅尔塔会议老露卖老王的露中”。

《会议行将落幕》

“那是十三世纪的事情了，”苏联人伊万·布拉金斯基说。“七百年前。”他的听众，美国人点了点头。

“请接着讲。”美国人催促道。

 

这个故事长且古老，令人厌烦，且与他自己无关。可美国人不介意接着听下去——又有什么关系呢？事情几乎已经决定了，一个故事也改变不了什么。1945年2月10日，一场名震世界的会议行将落幕。很多事情谈成了，更重要的却没有。对日作战的协议草稿终于与世界见面了，其中对远东的利益分配使得大使哈里曼十分不安，力求了约瑟夫和富兰克林的面谈。富兰克林想尽快签字盖章，使得苏//联能尽快加入对日作战，他身体不好，且愈发虚弱；来自于约瑟夫故乡的柠檬树没有让他的健康状况回转，约瑟夫很挂心。谈话还在进行中。

列瓦基宫的一个会客室中，一个苏联人和美国客人也在进行一次更为私人的会面。北极熊讲起了故事，这让白头鹰非常气恼。白头鹰不是完全不同意北极熊的要求，问题在程序上。他将视线紧紧锁定在布拉金斯基的面孔上，想通过最细微的表情变化揣测、推断对方的目的——他究竟想说些什么！

“请您接着讲吧！”于是他又催促了一次，摆出对故事十分感兴趣的样子。这幅表情虚伪而夸张，而美国人不加掩饰，且毫不在意。坐在他对面，正讲着故事的苏联人也是一样。

 

“那是十三世纪的事情。”布拉金斯基又把这个开场白重复了一次。“我被蒙古人俘获了。那时我还小，被塞进了一个满是女人、孩子的囚车。蒙古人要把我们带到汗八里去、作为俘虏献给他们的大汗。”这是一个关于初次相遇的故事。

美国人陷入了沉思。

所有场景只能靠他的想象来构建——十三世纪时他连影子都还没有。好在一个满是女人、孩子的囚车并不难想象，弱小、颤抖着，被身挎弯刀的蒙古骑兵簇拥着，不停地哭泣、乞求。那大概是冬天，只有冬天才足够凄惨、才足够烘托这个故事的氛围：看，那鹅毛大雪降落在沙丘之上！听，那呜呜嚎哭的风！蒙古人有皮毛御寒，囚车里的人只能裹着破布；蒙古人捕猎、吃肉，囚犯们相继饿死了，一个接着一个。

“求求您，放了我们吧！”女人、孩子们这样说，蒙古人听不懂他们的语言，便一声怒喝，甚至还会抽出马刀恐吓他们。可伊万·布拉金斯基也在这苦苦哀求的行列之中吗？这是阿尔弗雷德·琼斯所难以想象的。

“请您接着讲吧。”于是美国人要求道。布拉金斯基罕见地没有提出任何异议。

 

“我们被押送了两个多月，也许更长，那不重要。重要的是我很害怕，我……”苏联人顿了顿，仿佛已经想不起那种久远而古老的情绪。

“我害怕自己的死期将至。”短暂的沉默后，他说，面色比之前更加阴郁、难以捉摸了些。这份诚实让琼斯十分惊讶。

于是美国人笑了笑，“可七百年过去了，您还好好地坐在这儿。这是一件非常幸运的事情，要知道，在我们——我们这类人中，没有多少人能拥有这份幸运。”

“所以您是幸运的，我也是幸运的。”顿了一下后他补充道。这话却没有得到苏联人的认同。

“幸运吗？您这样想吗，我的朋友？”布拉金斯基反问道，没等美国人回答，他自顾自地摇了摇头。“但这也不重要。时间紧迫，还是让我把故事讲完吧。”美国人同意了。

 

在十三世纪的这次旅途中，布拉金斯基并没有真正到达汗八里——大都，也就是更多人所知道的北京。抵达目的地前他设法逃离了车队。不过布拉金斯基认为自己离那儿很近了，过了一道又一道的关卡，沿路商人、居民的样貌和语言变了又变，他看着他们，他在找其中看起来最善良的那一个。同个囚车里有个年轻姑娘，模样有一点像冬妮娅姐姐，不久之前，她偷偷藏起的一块面包救了布拉金斯基一命（至少他自己是这么认为的），现在她发起了高热，浑身滚烫，他想找一个好人、一个善人救救她。

最后他终于在一个驿站外找到了“好人”。这名好人不和蒙古人一样剃头，衣着也和蒙古人不尽相同，然而她看起来却也不像其他商人那样惧怕骑兵。于是布拉金斯基说，“请求您。”这声音不大，好人却立刻回过头来，走到囚车跟前来了。他是那样年轻，一双眼睛俊俏而黑亮。布拉金斯基想方设法地让好人明白，像冬妮娅姐姐的那个姑娘病得很重，他们需要帮助。好人示意他把姑娘的一只手从囚车的栏杆间伸出。好人摸了摸她的手腕，好人叹了口气、然后摇起头来。她死了。

“你们从哪儿来？”好人问道。其实布拉金斯基听不懂好人说的是什么，他是这样猜想的。好人给了他食物和水。趁看守不备，囚车里的人分食了这些东西。好人离开了。

第二天清晨好人又来了。“我得走了。”好人说，这时几个蒙古骑兵都离得稍远一些了，好人突然压低了声音，“这个给你，愿你能回到故乡。”他说，一边从囚车的栏杆缝里迅速塞进来一样东西。布拉金斯基把它藏在袖筒里，直到深夜无人看管时才敢打开。那是一柄小巧的银匕首。这件礼物给了布拉金斯基逃跑的机会。

 

“我猜，这位善良的先生应该是我们都认识的人。”美国人打断了布拉金斯基的叙述。“我说的对吗？”

——那是王耀，那一定是他！他在心里对自己说。

 

“我把它带来了。”布拉金斯基却在答非所问，也算默认了琼斯的猜测。他打开了早就放在桌上的一个木头盒子，刀子躺在盒子中。这件武器实在是小巧，只比成年人的手掌稍长，且已经破旧不堪：露在外头的刀刃布满锈迹，斑斑勃勃地沾着很多黑红色的污点，柄与鞘上的皮子重度腐坏，看上去十分可怜。七百年前，它该是多么锋利、好看！然而这些琼斯只能凭它的形状和样式想象了。

就是这可怜兮兮的小家伙让布拉金斯基逃出了蒙古人的手心、逃回家乡，也许路上他用它杀了几个蒙古人，也许上头的斑斑锈迹就是来自于蒙古人血液的侵染，那不重要。

原来布拉金斯基的“幸运”中，有一点点——千分之一、万分之一是王耀赠与的，多么“感人肺腑”啊！美国人想。

“我可以吗？”美国人说，想更近地观察这件古董。苏联人答应了。

然而他刚戴上白手套、小心翼翼地托起刀柄时就意识到了有点不对，紧接着琼斯发现他手里拿着的竟然是一把断刀。刀刃从中间齐齐断开，断面像是被钻石刀切割过一样平整。突发状况让美国人产生了片刻的惊慌，无数念头在他的脑海中闪过，这是一个骗局吗？——一个精心设计的陷阱、捕猎的陷阱，只等他钻进来。他知道，苏联有条件，苏联总是有条件……对日战争的条件，他们想让他点头……

“请放松点，我的朋友。”布拉金斯基这时才讪讪开口。“我应该提醒您。这不是您的错，它早就断了。”

“断了。”琼斯重复道，断了——真是可笑！刚才发生的状况，连同布拉金斯基的戏弄与自己的惊惶，这些都让琼斯愈发恼怒起来，也渐渐失去了耐心。这是会议的最后一个工作日了，他不知道自己为什么要在这里听布拉金斯基讲这个又老又蠢的故事，浪费许多时间，收获呢？老天，哪有半点收获！

“我不明白。”他阴沉地说，这时站起身来，在会客室里来回踱步。

“别急，这是这个故事的第二部分了。”布拉金斯基说。“请坐下，好吗，我的朋友？因为故事的关键之处就发生在第二部分之中。”

布拉金斯基愈发从容的神态让琼斯非常不适，有一个瞬间他认真考虑了扬长而去的可能性：直接离开，并把门重重摔在该死的共chan注yi者的脸上。最后他并没有选择这么做。

 

故事的第二部分发生在更近的时候，也就是1860年。从十三世纪到1860年也间隔数百年，中间发生了许多事情，可那些对于这个故事都不太重要。从春天开始战事不断，十月刚到，趾高气扬的英国人、法国人就踏入了北京城。大火烧了三天三夜。到了此时王耀的健康状况也非常糟糕，这是所有人都有目共睹的。鸦//片戒断症快要了他的命……

“我去看望他了。”说明了时间后，苏联人用这句开场白展开了接下来的叙述。而美国人对这个用词的选择提出了异议。

“看望？”他毫不留情地指出了这一点。

“看望。是的，朋友。耀受了很多苦，我真诚地希望他的健康能够有所好转。所以我们替他在英法之间调停，希望战火早日远离他的国土。”这番发言引起了美国人的嗤笑，而苏联人毫不在意。

他接着讲了下去。

“我把它带给他。”布拉金斯基说，并将盒子里的那把匕首取出，握在手心里。七百年以前这是他宝贵的武器，他靠它逃离蒙古人的手心、得以回到故乡，它是那东方古老帝国赠给他的“幸运”。现在这把小刀躺在布拉金斯基的手心里，破旧，断裂，显得愈发小了，像一种可怜的玩具一样。

“我在向他示好：我想告诉他，几百年以前我们之间有一段古老、令人欣慰的记忆。您瞧，那时候我比现在更年轻些，立场和现在也……不尽相同。不过和今天一样，我的目的充满了友善，我希望这能种回忆能让耀能更加顺畅、更情愿地接受当时发生的一些事情，而非总是那么地……”他顿了顿，仔细地选择了自己的措辞，“那么悲伤，像是有谁在逼迫他似的。”

“我们的调停是有代价的。”他说。“总是有代价的。”

 

布拉金斯基于1860年11月13日面见了王耀。一个人，这更像一个诚恳而亲切的私人会面，就连伊格那提耶夫都不知道这件事。他叙了旧，他细致而生动地描述了十三世纪时与王耀的初遇，彻底打开了话匣子。然而这场会面很快成为了布拉金斯基的个人演讲。他的听众坐在那儿，呆愣愣地，不发一言，也不和客人进行任何视线接触。那双眼睛和十三世纪相比并没有发生太多变化，依然俊俏、乌黑，却浑浊了许多，不似那时清亮了。王耀总是拿这双眼睛是盯着桌上的烛火看，仿佛那跳动着的火光有什么特别吸引人的特质一般。这时布拉金斯基想起了一个月前柯克兰和波诺弗瓦做的那件事情——纵火、抢劫和毁灭，他恍然大悟。

于是他前去熄灭了唯一还亮着的那盏灯，过程中他不慎打碎了桌子上的一个茶碗。伴随着瓷器落地碎裂的声音，中国人如同被什么看不见的东西吓着了一般，竟在原处不住地颤抖起来，向后退却着，直到将脊背紧紧顶在椅背上、退无可退为止。

“别砸了——不要再砸了！”他模糊地呼喊着，并试图跑到外面去。布拉金斯基不得不抓住了王耀的肩膀，将他按在原处。

有个瞬间王耀短暂地停止了颤抖与喊叫，他甚至紧紧抓住了布拉金斯基的双手，“请你……不，求你去告诉他们，不要再砸了……”他用一种如孩童祈求母亲一般的、细弱而柔软的声音祈求道。这声音给了布拉金斯基极大的满足。

“十三世纪时我就是这样求他的。”他想。于是他也以同样温和而耐心的口吻安抚王耀，他哄骗他、安慰他，甚至做出保证，说自己马上就到外面去，告诉柯克兰和波诺弗瓦，让他们停止所有暴行。他使出所有手段，等王耀渐渐安静下来，他以为他好了，这才提出此次单独面见王耀的目的。

“明天，”布拉金斯基说，“明天很重要，你得去——亲自到场，你得去签字，懂吗？”

这话使得王耀才从短暂的癔症中清醒过来，也认清了面前的人究竟是谁。他怔住了，甚至都忘记了向后躲，只呆呆地看着布拉金斯基，难以相信这一切。

 

讲到这儿，苏联人突兀地停了下来，并开始了一段相当漫长的沉默。这一次，就连琼斯也没有打断他，而是给予了足够的耐心，直到许久之后、直到布拉金斯基抬起头来，再次开始了他的讲述。

“你知道他——你知道那个时候王耀干了什么吗？”他问道，美国人摇了摇头。

 

又是一阵沉默后，苏联人揭晓了答案：“他刺穿了自己的心口，就用这把刀。”

 

美国人怔住了。他一直以为匕首上的斑斑锈迹来自于蒙古人的血——于十三世纪布拉金斯基逃跑时杀掉的那些，然而这是个多么可笑、充满了讽刺意味的误解！那锈迹、那疑似血液的黑红色印记竟然都是来自于王耀……他把一把刀刺入自己的胸膛……

“之后呢？”他咬着牙问道。

“之后？您也知道，我们这类人，不到应该的时候，便不会轻易死去。”布拉金斯基解释道，他的神情更加松动了些，似乎在为自己终于讲到这一部分而欣欢鼓舞。

“刀子就是在那时候断裂了。不过耀还是受了伤，血流不止。他身边的一群庸医只能让事情更加糟糕：他们用稀奇古怪的粉末敷在还在他流血的伤口上，他们给他喂下许多气味刺鼻的草药。总而言之，耀吃了很多苦头，这让我非常伤心。”

讲述这些时，布拉金斯基紧紧地盯着匕首的断面，他不肯挪开视线。

“第二天，他们还是让他站起来了，也许用了鸦片，我不知道。”他深深地叹了口气，这时不再盯着那把刀子——那件信物看了，而是牢牢钳住了琼斯的视线。这样，他在告诉美国人：故事虽是关于王耀，而话却是讲给你听的。

 

“吃了这么多苦头，甚至不惜了结自己的性命，有什么用呢？”他似乎在惋惜，似乎有多么在意王耀受过的那个小伤似的。“什么也不会改变、什么都无法改变。”布拉金斯基摊开双手，断成两截的匕首落在地面，发出一声脆响。

“故事讲完了，我的朋友。”他说，“谈谈别的吧。”

他突兀而生硬地转移了话题。

“我知道现在您觉得自己在面临着一个问题——一个道德问题，琼斯先生。在远东问题上直接与我们达成一些共识、而不经过王耀，这起码在程序上不是最恰当、最合适的。但是您知道，任何支援都不可能免费得来。基于这个原则，您不该有任何道德上的压力，而该更多地考虑一些更实际的问题：在反法//xi//斯斗争中快速而有效地取得胜利才是我们现在最主要的目标。”

这一长串发言没有换来美国人的许多回应。就像布拉金斯基的突然离题一样，这次琼斯硬生生地把谈话又牵扯回到故事上。故事！仿佛那个幌子才是更加重要的事情。

“然后呢？”他问道，故意不提及任何布拉金斯基所提到的任何事宜——远东问题，协议，对日作战。“我想知道1860年的事情，然后发生了什么？”他追问道。

这问题让对方短暂地停顿了一下，但是这停顿并没持续很久。

“11月14日，就在我去看望耀之后的第二天，我们签订了《北京条约》。”布拉金斯基意味深长地说。“他在条约上亲自签下姓名。”

 

美国人牵出了一个满是讥讽的笑容。这时会客室的门响起三声扣响，一名秘书走了进来。当秘书来到琼斯身边，以极快的语速把一个消息传达给琼斯时，很罕见地，布拉金斯基没有介意，甚至也没对消息内容表现出任何关切。因为一切都没有必要了，这个消息的内容已然十分明显：谈话结束了，约瑟夫和富兰克林签下了一份秘密协定。温斯顿对此没有意见，很快他也会在协议上加上自己的签名。苏联人提出要求，美国人点了头。这世界上还有人能反对、拒绝吗？在这个时刻，琼斯愈发觉得自己正在身处一个令人难以捉摸的游戏当中，那铁一般冰冷而严酷的规则从未改变，一百年前也好，七百年前也好，甚至在未来……

他们握了手，一件大事就这样决定了。

 

离开雅尔塔前，同行的英国人带给琼斯一个消息。

“他们承诺了二十五个师，攻克柏林之后就会拨送到满洲去。不过这都不算什么，今天早上我的翻译说，她听见几个苏联官/员在讨论伊万·布拉金斯基的调令，程序上不太容易操作，斯大林不同意……”说到这儿，英国人顿了一下，像是怕琼斯一时间无法消化这个消息。

“伊万·布拉金斯基要亲自到远东战场去！你能相信吗？他要亲自到那儿去……”英国人说，他观察着听众的表情，他好奇对方会作何反响。

美国人的回应是相当模糊、意义不明的。

“伊万·布拉金斯基将前去收割他的成果。”琼斯说道。英国人还想发问，这时正被他们讨论的人前来送行，他不得不暂时按下这个话题不谈。伊万·布拉金斯基神情十分轻松、满足，这很罕见，也很叫人厌烦，英国人想。

倒是一旁的美国人表现出了超乎他想象的热情。

 

“我的朋友，听说你即将远赴战场！”会议行将落幕，美国人对苏联人表达了听上去无比诚恳的祝福：“祝你拥有长久、不变的幸运。”

“愿这份幸运永远陪伴着你。”

 

【fin】

 

主要参考资料：

纪录片《上海纪实·雅尔塔密约背后》

纪录片《圆明园》

Voskressenski. A.D., Russia and China: A Theory of Inter-State Relations, 2003, RoutledgeCurzon.


	12. 大雨一场

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> abo，挺土的  
> 我喜欢这个故事！

《大雨一场》

 

上头下文件了。

 

文件有两个内容，一是针对omega的抑制剂要涨价了，二是单身omega要加所得税了。

王耀一看这文件头就大。为什么？他最近正在闹家庭矛盾，和他alpha大吵一架，差点没互掐起来，带着孩子就回娘家了。家庭矛盾的事儿还没解决完，孩子天天嚷着要找爸爸，又下了这个狗屁文件，怎么能有不头大的道理？他家里几个姑姑、姨也净添乱，头一天他带着孩子回家，这些老太婆不想着帮忙看看孩子，反而给他安排上了相亲。当初他结婚的时候就是这些人话最多，嫌他不找本地人，不找个本本分分的beta，反而找了个北极熊。现在这些姑姑、姨们可算抓到了机会，非得要把他和他对象搅和黄了不可。王耀回家两天，微信里推送来的各种型号本地beta、alpha起码不下十人，让王耀头痛不已。

 

头痛归头痛，文件内容还是要好好学习的。这个社会对omega不友善是人尽皆知的事儿，可是明目张胆地给单身omega涨所得税，这不就是往明了说omega不婚不育就不是人吗？网上吵成一片，键盘侠满嘴胡话，一群看热闹不嫌事儿大的beta各种抖机灵，可是有什么用呢？甘霖娘，文件还是下来了。

所得税这事儿再怎么吵就那样了，王耀想，涨就涨吧，自己好歹也是高级打工仔，难不成还能养不活他自己和孩子？可是文件上的那些话还是让他很难受，什么“omega回归家庭”啦，什么“把工作机会留给alpha和beta”啦……难道omega就不是人？

这都什么世道？

 

文件里的另一条指示还是得关照一下的。针对omega的抑制剂要涨价了，那可不得趁着涨价前赶紧去囤下点儿？第二天大早，闹钟定了六点，王耀六点一刻才爬起来，叫醒妹妹让她看着孩子点儿，洗了把脸就出了门，火急火燎地到药店去排队。到“平民大药房”去一看，他头又大了，队伍排出十米还多，全都是些缩着脖子、一脸疲惫的omega，一样被“文件”吓得不浅，个个都起了个大早，想要囤上点抑制剂。孩子八点半得送幼儿园，药店七点半开门，王耀最多只能排到八点。差五分钟八点时王耀一看排不上了，赶快往家跑，没跑出两步，就下开了雨，把他淋了个透。

跑到家一看，又是一阵气。他本来指望春燕能早点起床，帮孩子弄点早饭。结果都快八点了，一大一小两人睡得和猪一样，喊都喊不起来。王耀这个气呀。

没想到春燕那丫头醒来以后反而一顿抱怨。说哥啊，就当我求你了，赶紧带着您孩子回家去吧！原来昨儿半夜，王耀他对象喝多了，光电话骚扰他，他就把手机关了。那熊见找不到王耀，就把电话打到春燕那儿去，刚一打通就开始诉衷肠，一诉诉到四点半，王春燕半宿没睡，心里苦不堪言。

“内部矛盾内部解决，懂吗哥？别殃及无辜群众啊！”

王耀头更大了。

 

不过气归气，想一想事情确实不怪春燕发脾气。谁叫王耀自己跑回来了呢？可这事儿就怪他吗？当时王耀是因为孩子上学的事和对象闹矛盾。孩子五岁，来年秋天就要上小学了。王耀想让孩子上自己的母校，他想孩子如果能从自己长大的地方长大、接受教育，该有多好。说着就开始张罗着给孩子报名的事情。可是一开始操作才惊觉大事不好：他上小学都是二十好几年前的事了，学校的学区变了又变，变着变着，王耀他娘家那套房就给划到学区外头去了。那不在学区里就得择校，择校呢，就得想办法了。

办法不是没有。王耀的一个姑给他牵上线，找到了一个副校长。副校长也是个敞亮人儿，一上来就把话说得很明白：给孩子留个名额不是不行，前提是王耀也得帮副校长办一件事。听说你对象在当地大学里教书？那太好了。原来副校长的孩子今年高考，本来想报王耀他对象的那个学校，分数一下来觉得很不自信，报了别的学校。可哪成想今年恰巧是这个专业的报名低谷，人数大大少于往年，录取分数比预估分数线低了些，以副校长女儿的分数是绝对够了。

副校长说到这儿，王耀就明白是什么意思了。他思考问题的方式比较现实，心说这事儿伊万不是办不成，况且人家副校长女儿也不是分数不够，一个名额换一个，这也不算是亏心事呀！就答应下来。没想到回家一讲，竟然被他对象给果断地拒绝了。说一个学校，本该是教书育人的地方，结果连校领导都这样，学校里能有什么好风气？干脆不要白费力气，还是让孩子读国际学校算了。王耀一听就不乐意了，想当初两人刚开始谈对象的时候，伊万还只是个交换学生，顶着巨大的压力揭发系里一个领导学术造假，当时什么苦没吃过什么委屈没受过，照样说干什么就干什么，现在这点小事就怂了？伊万则说不行，这是原则问题，没商量。两人吵吵了半天没啥结果，晚上睡觉前身上还都不太舒畅，看一眼日历才知道，发情期到了。好巧不巧的是家里抑制剂还没了，王耀打发伊万去买。他不去，非要以原始的方式解决这个问题，要和王耀欢乐。孩子上学的事儿没解决，王耀本来心里就堵着，根本就不想欢乐，结果还被压着欢乐了好几次，欢乐过后他从里到外都难受得不行，愈发地生气。第二天就带着孩子回家了。

 

离家那天下了一场大雨，噼里啪啦，雨点浇下去了王耀的怒火，却让他无比疲惫。矛盾以后伊万来找王耀道歉，王耀想算了，转过弯来就算了，至于头天晚上的欢乐……婚都结了，欢乐一下无可厚非。他准备叫上孩子跟孩子爸回家，结果一提起上学的事儿，伊万还是不答应。我错了，我们应该坐下来好好谈话，我不该擅作主张。王耀就问他，那谈吧，你改变主意了吗？结果那熊愣了一下，然后义正言辞地说对不起，这是原则问题，我不能，但是我错了，跟我回家吧。

这下可好，王耀刚被浇下去的气又被激起来了。他压着火儿问伊万，那你错在哪儿了？伊万就说我错了，我们应该坐下来好好谈话，我不该擅作主张……反正横竖都是一样的话。结果孩子背着小书包，刚乐颠颠地跑出来叫了声папа，王耀就把门给锁了。正在气头上，正好他的那些姑、姨们又提起了相亲的事儿，他一个冲动就答应了。心说不就是相亲吗，谁怕谁呀？要是这个坎儿过不去，说不定哪天真的就离婚了呢。

 

答应之后，王耀就开始后悔。和伊万这么些年，好不容易走到今天，孩子都要上学了，哪能说分就分？这不是瞎搞吗。况且婚都没离，就去相亲，这像什么话？这样想着，他赶紧给牵线的那个姨说算了吧，不太好。可那个姨说人家不介意你没离婚，就见个面儿而已，以后谁知道怎么样，那我们老人家就不管了。这下王耀就没啥话可说了，只能说先见面，再好好解释、给人家赔礼道歉吧。出门儿之前，孩子拽着王耀的胳膊，惨兮兮地问他说你要去哪儿啊，也带我一块去好不好？孩子长得可像他爸了，王耀看到孩子这样子，心里又是一阵抽。

当初孩子出生时所有人都很高兴。再往前……伊万向他求婚，那也是个雨天，是秋天，雨点打了满地落叶，金色的、红色的，多好看呀！

还有他们初次相识的那天……这是人生的无数个喜悦，为什么到现在，他竟然丝毫感受不到这种喜悦了呢？想着这些，他出门“相亲”时情绪很不好，想到了地方也别久留，跟人家好好道个歉就赶紧走了算了。姨给介绍的这个“对象”是个本地beta，非常符合三姑六婆的要求。

 

王耀初见这人就觉得有点面善，但就是想不起来是谁。道了姓甚名谁后，这才恍然大悟，这人名叫任勇洙，是王耀小学时候的一个同学，六年级的时候跟父母举家搬到韩国去，从此就没再见过。

“原来是你啊！”王耀一拍大腿。见到老同学心情好了不少，还连忙问人家，还记不记得小时候被高年级的人欺负、还是自己英勇地出手相救才免于皮肉之苦的事情？任勇洙哈哈一笑，说记得记得！你那哪是出手相救，分明就是找老师打小报告去，我还因为打架回家又挨了一顿呢！

说到这里，两个老同学又是一阵笑。王耀说了说自己的情况，闹了这出，都是他姨好心办了坏事，老同学千万别放在心上！任勇洙说哪里哪里，没想到毕业那么多年还能见到也是缘分，下次可得带着对象孩子出来聚聚，以后常往来！说着还递出了名片。这场乌龙就这样化解了。王耀心里也舒畅了些，急忙表示这顿他请，也算赔礼道歉了。饭吃了一半，任勇洙开始长吁短叹，说哎呀，时间咋过这么快呢？老王你记不记得咱们小时候外号叫“小皮球”的那个同学？

王耀说当然记得，不就是你同桌、坐我前头的那个？任勇洙又叹了口气。

“他没了。”他说，“去年走的，胰腺癌。”

这个消息让王耀一惊。他心说，自己已经到了要去参加同龄人葬礼的年纪吗？转念一想，可不是嘛，他孩子都那么大了。年轻时身边经历的都是谁高中、谁落榜；谁谈恋爱、谁分手、谁把谁标记了；谁出国，谁深造的事儿。这些青涩的、生气勃勃的、激烈而热情的消息随着时间流逝，渐渐都变成了婚丧嫁娶，平凡而淡。就像大雨一场过后，那高远而澎湃着的雨滴终究落到地上、和沙土混在一起，变成一滩烂泥。

 

“‘小皮球’那时净给老师捣蛋。”王耀说，情不自禁地摇了摇头，“谁知道呢？”意下是看上去那么皮实的一个小孩，谁知道会出这种事儿——竟然这么早就走了。

“谁知道呢。”任勇洙也附和道。接着他告诉王耀，事情发生得很快，‘小皮球’去检查的时候还以为是小毛病，没想到三个月不到人就没了，留下和他同是beta的老婆，两个年幼的孩子，还有无数的遗憾。任勇洙说这话时语气很淡，可一字一句都像是扎在王耀心上。

人生真他妈的短，他想。

 

之后又聊了些开心的事儿，气氛还是松快了些。任勇洙热心地表示王耀孩子上学的事儿他也尽量帮忙想想办法，可是王耀突然觉得算了，能上就上，不能上就算了。临走前任勇洙还说，下次再“相亲”可还要找他呀！王耀说你可算了吧，赶紧干点儿正事儿吧！相亲这事儿解决了。总算是解决了，王耀想，今天说什么也得带着孩子回家去了。

路走了一半儿，他突然想起，坏了，抑制剂还没买上！下个月可就要涨价了。想到这里，他赶紧往药店跑去。到了一看，头又要大，“平民大药房”外，等待购买抑制剂队伍早就排出好远了。王耀心说真点儿背，上头也真是的，平白无故地涨什么价？alpha的抑制剂也不见涨，真不把omega当人看了？刚准备走人，突然发现药店外一长队omega中有个身影很突兀、很眼熟。

王耀想没这么巧吧。走近一看，可不就是伊万吗？杵在那儿，比前后左右人都高出一截。他赶紧一路“借过”地挤了过去，“你干什么呢？”他问道。对方告诉他看见报纸上说，对omega的抑制剂涨价了，赶紧出来买一点，省得要用的时候再慌。后头有人见王耀挤到队伍前头，不满地叫起来，说干嘛呀干嘛呀，插队有意思吗？都是omega，买点抑制剂也不容易，讲点文明好吗？

伊万回过头去要和人家理论，王耀拽着他的胳膊就把人给拉走了。弄得伊万大为不解，问不买了吗？王耀沉默了一会儿，才悄悄地说，不买也行。说着耳朵尖儿红了。

 

抑制剂不买也行。这话是什么意思、暗示了什么，各位自己品品。当天他们把孩子接回家去，孩子很高兴，大家都很高兴。晚上孩子睡下，两人接着白天的那茬儿话，又欢乐了起来。俗话说小别胜新婚，分开这些天的欢乐是比平时的欢乐还要欢乐一些的。他们两个欢乐了一次，又变着花样地欢乐了好几次。这天欢乐过后，他们一反常态地没有昏睡过去，而是依在一起说了许多许多的话，说过去、现在，还有未来——尽管那是无比长而远的未来，可得要好好握在手里才行。

后来王耀终于睡着了。梦里下了大雨一场，无数雨点倾泻而下，落到地上，和泥沙搅在一起，变成一地烂泥。王耀站在烂泥地中，泥土却是芬芳而温暖的，很快在泥土之上生出青绿的细草和嫩芽，生长着，向着下一个季节。大雨呢？渐渐地变得柔软而温和，声响渐渐平息，融入了天地间的一片水雾中。六点钟王耀醒来，洗了个脸就出了门，又到“平民大药房”门口排队买抑制剂去了。孩子八点半得送幼儿园，前两天他都只能等到八点，今天孩子有孩子爸送，不用指望春燕那个丫头，他就心安理得地等到了八点半。这次王耀终于买上抑制剂了，还是赶在涨价之前。往家走时正好看见伊万带着孩子往外走，孩子见到他高兴地大叫。

“一块走走吧。”伊万说。

“一块走走。”王耀答应了下来。昨夜果然下了雨，他们沿着湿乎乎的道走着，肩并着肩。王耀想，什么时候抑制剂的价格要是能调下来就好了。

然后他看见雨后草坪上的一篇青绿，猛然回忆起昨天的梦。这时候他又想，不调也行，不调也挺好。

 

【fin】


	13. 一个故事的开端

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 去年十一月，突然想写师生恋，略写了一点就搁下了。
> 
> 现在我把3k字的旧稿补到了1w字左右，也算是个比较有趣的故事了！！师生恋，大学校园，老露师老王生，挺甜的，没有刀子。

《一个故事的开端》

 

1986年9月。

 

树叶渐渐红了，秋天才刚刚来到这个城市。驻足在皇后公园的岔路口，王耀注视着那尽染殷红的枫林，想着许多事情。

时间久了，他终于迈开脚步，走向靠南边的那条路、走向大学校园的方向。

 

还有两天才开学，这名人类生理学系的留学生却没法好好地享受最后的假期：学校给他出了一个大难题——学分制发生了改变。简单概括，新规要求理科学生除了必修课外，必须在选修课内包括上0.5个学分，也就是半个学年、一个学期的文学或语言课，才能拿到学位毕业。

这样的变化让王耀十分头痛。这是他在大学的最后一年了，本来他将课程全都安排妥当，腾出更多时间实习、泡实验室，一下子又要多上一门课，哪有不烦恼的道理？

然而烦归烦，毕业证是要拿的，所以课也是要上的。经过近二十个小时的飞行，他刚到了学校就迫不及待地跑到教务办公室，要来了一份当年的课程手册，焦头烂额地翻了起来。

 

学药理的同学菲利克斯·卢卡谢维奇刚好也遇上了同样的问题，于是他向王耀提出建议，说不如两人一起去上大学俄语第一册。听说任课教授L·莫西金娜是个和蔼的女士，很好说话，所以该课程比其他语言课好通过些。

王耀不知道的是，满脑子都是小聪明的卢卡谢维奇其实耍了一个心眼儿。这名金发碧眼的药理系学生是华沙出身，母语波兰语本来就是斯拉夫语系的一种，学起俄语来当然比其他人更有优势。所以他讲“俄语课比其他语言课好通过些”，原因并不是任课教师给分多么松快，而是卢卡谢维奇优于别人的自身基础。

他要和王耀一起上俄语课，也是因为知道王耀比较认真，平时打死也不缺课。这个精明的药理学生这样盘算：自己要是逃课干别的去的话，还可以要来王耀的笔记看，省去许多麻烦，这多好！

王耀倒是真没想那么多。他只想随便选一门文科，容易过的，凑上学分就算了。所以当卢卡谢维奇说让他选上俄语课时，他立刻就点头同意了。只是选俄语课的事情他并没有让妈知道，毕竟也是爸的老本行，王耀怕妈知道了以后又要伤心。这些年她总是伤心，她一伤心，就容易偏激、容易歇斯底里，他怕她这样，于是选择沉默。

 

交表选课的事情让卢卡谢维奇全权负责了。礼拜二早上九点两人一块赶去阶梯教室上人生第一堂俄语课。卢卡谢维奇睡过头了，醒来以后拉着王耀一阵猛跑，还是差点要迟到。

一进入阶梯教室王耀就略微吃了一惊：三百座的大教室里只坐着小三十人，根本没有装满，而且学生多半三两人一组坐在一起，零散分布在各个角落，使得教室显得更加空旷了。

“怎么回事呀？只有这些人上课吗？”落座时，王耀满腹狐疑地问道。卢卡谢维奇耸了耸肩，一副蛮不在意的样子。

两人落座，王耀拿出自己手抄的一份字母表开始默读。俄文字母比英文字母更多、更复杂，许多发音对用惯了东亚系语言的王耀来说难以掌握。开学前一天他只来得及自学了一下字母表，很快就败在了字母“P”上，苦练许久也发不出那饱满圆润的弹舌音来，反倒产生了自己生了重感冒、嗓子里总是有痰的错觉。

“见鬼了！”这时卢卡谢维奇突然低声发出一声咒骂。王耀把视线从笔记上收回来，还没来得及问他的同学“怎么回事”，突然教室里就安静了许多，没人再出声了。他再抬头看，发现这堂课的教师已经来了，是个高个子，斯拉夫人种长相很明显。九月份北半球的天气还不算冷，这名教授已经戴上了一条厚实的白围巾，在这个季节显得有些怪异。

现在他们的俄语教授正在和一名助教一起调试阶梯教室中的扩音器。王耀见还没开始授课，就拽了拽卢卡谢维奇的袖子，问道：“你刚刚说什么？”

“我说见鬼了，日他妈的见鬼！”卢卡谢维奇重复了一次刚才的咒骂，虽然音量小了许多，语言只比之前更加粗俗。“我们明明报的是莫希金娜教授的课，怎么变成他了？！”

“他怎么了？”王耀追问道。然而他的同学只来得及告诉王耀这根本不是莫西金娜教授，而是斯拉夫语言文学系的布拉金斯基，扩音器就已经调试完毕，任课教授开始讲课了。

“同学们，你们好。”清楚而端正的发音。王耀赶紧翻开笔记，准备进入上课的状态。

 

然而五分钟以后他不得不放下手里的笔，不可置信地看向卢卡谢维奇，正巧也对上了同伴茫然的眼神。实际上这句“同学们，你们好”是王耀唯一能听明白的话了，刚刚过去的五分钟内，这位布拉金斯基教授像扔炮弹一样把大段大段的俄文向他们抛来，连半句英语都没有，仿佛根本不知道这是一堂基础课一样。

“你确定我们是在这儿上课吗？课号是101，没有错吧？”万般疑惑之下，王耀只得再次向卢卡谢维奇确认。药理系的同学不耐烦地说：“就是这儿，我查过布告栏了。”

环顾四周，王耀发现绝大多数同学都和他一样，没有记任何笔记，是只定定地看着讲台上的教师，神情好像也都和卢卡谢维奇一样迷茫。

——看来自己并没有走错地方！确认了这一点后，王耀再次把注意力放在这名任课教授身上。到现在为止他一点板书都没有写，也没有使用幻灯片机，只是在不停地讲话。

不得不承认布拉金斯基教授确实长得不错，看上去年龄不会太大，讲话的声音非常好听。此时他一手扶着讲桌的一角，正在对某个话题侃侃而谈，长身长腿，体态优美，身高优势尽显。王耀想，如果让他的小妹妹阿梅见到这个教授，说不定她会尖叫一声、红了小脸。

 

可再怎么优厚的外形条件也不能掩盖布拉金斯基讲课别人听不懂的事实。干坐了一会儿后，王耀合上笔记本，准备举手发言了。

 

“别……”卢卡谢维奇话音未落，他那亚裔同学已经举起手来了。他等了一会儿，见教师并没有注意到自己，便自作主张地开口打断了授课。

“不好意思，先生，很抱歉打断你。但是能不能请你稍微慢一点？我和我的同学们都没太明白刚才的内容。”

这几句话仿佛扔进池塘中的一块石头，激起层层涟漪。本来都在静坐着的学生们都回过头，向王耀的方向看去，同时窃窃私语起来。

讲台上的布拉金斯基教授看上去也有些吃惊，但那吃惊的神情只维持了一瞬间。

“听不懂？”他缓缓地问道，语气非常平缓，让人无法捉摸他究竟是喜是怒，不过好歹终于肯讲英语了。

 

还没等王耀反应过来，这名教授就已经顺着阶梯教室的走道来到了他身边。这下，王耀和布拉金斯基之间就隔了个卢卡谢维奇了，可这位平时总是很多话、很活泛的朋友此刻努力地佝偻起身体，还往远离王耀的那边靠了靠，极力装出“我不认识他”的样子。

“你叫什么名字？”沉默了一会儿，布拉金斯基终于开口问道。

这样，布拉金斯基教授正居高临下地看着还坐在原处的王耀。这个高度差太过悬殊，王耀立刻觉得自己在气势上就矮了一截。等他终于鼓起勇气，和这个高个子对视时，却意外注意到教授的眼睛是紫罗兰色的。这种颜色的眼睛实在是少见，王耀活这么大、留学许多年，还没见过真人有紫色眼睛，太稀奇了……

见王耀久久没有回答，布拉金斯基又提问了一次，“我刚才在问，你叫什么名字？”这时他的语气较先前更加舒缓，几乎能称得上“和蔼可亲”了。

“别怕，我不会扣你的课堂分的。你叫什么名字？”“和蔼可亲”的布拉金斯基教授再次追问。

“王，先生。”于是当学生的只能照实回答了，“我叫王耀。”

“耀！”布拉金斯基一拍手，脸上甚至挂上了笑容，“这名字真不错，让人觉得很温暖。不过，耀，”突然他话锋一转，“让我来问问你，叶甫盖尼·奥涅金的前四篇你读了吗？”

“我……”

这样突如其来的、反客为主的质问让王耀一时间不知该怎么接话。同样场合换做别人，只要照实说自己要上的是门基础课，没有布置阅读任务，再问问您这是那门课、课号多少？就能一下子发现这是一场误会：王耀和卢卡谢维奇走错教室了。

但倒霉的是，王耀不是别人，他有自己的一套思维方式。当布拉金斯基提到阅读材料时，王耀第一反应居然是心里先暗叫一声大事不好，只以为自己没有完成课前的阅读任务：还没搞清楚事情，就已经先自责起来了。这样想着，他不由自主地惭愧起来，布拉金斯基教授落在他身上的目光入烙铁一般，似乎能在他的身躯上烧出两个洞来。

王耀慌了。又慌、又愧、还有点难过，恨不能找个地缝钻下去。然而教授还站在身边、等着他的答案，整个教室的同学也都在看着他，压力之下，他不得不张开嘴，艰难地说没有，我没有读过，很抱歉……

得到了这个答案，布拉金斯基教授的目光里带上了些不易察觉的笑意。

“听不懂课，是有原因的，耀。”他略带戏谑地说，“给你一个实在的建议：完成阅读作业，再来上课。明白吗？”

 

这番教训在学生中引发一阵哄笑，好在布拉金斯基终于要从王耀他们的桌边离开了。卢卡谢维奇长舒一口气，王耀只觉得自己的脸都要烧起来了。

布拉金斯基教授在黑板前站定，突然合上了讲义。

“今天有这个机会，我想和大家分享一下我的一个想法。”视线扫向王耀这边，王耀低下了头。

“希望大家能够明白一点：高等教育是一种非常昂贵的资源。今天各位能坐在这里，是一件非常幸运的事情。但非常可惜的是个别学生群体不珍惜这些资源，身在课堂中，心却不再这儿，虚度青春，不重视、不爱护自己的学业，这在我看来是一种极大的浪费。”

短短一席话后整个教室里鸦雀无声。布拉金斯基扫视了一圈学生，见无人做声，便打开了讲义，准备继续讲课。突然教室的一角发出凳子摩擦地板的声响，又是那个没读完作业书的小同学，这次他直接站了起来，一脸不可置信地看着自己。

“抱歉。但是您刚才说，个别学生‘群体’出现在课堂上是浪费教育资源。能不能请您解释一下，所谓的个别学生‘群体’究竟是哪个群体？”

 

王耀的质问让伊万·布拉金斯基非常意外。教了这些年的书，他很少能遇见这么较真的学生：不仅较真，胆儿还不小，敢在课堂上反驳自己——连着两次！王耀已经站在自己的座位上，双手撑着课桌，身体微微前倾，不受控制地蹙起眉头，明显地已经生气了。

“……您得说清楚，究竟是哪个学生群体？！”没读完作业书的王耀追问道。

这时布拉金斯基意识到，自己刚刚的话说得有些含糊。他想指责的是那些不重视课前作业、学习态度不端正的人，可惜缺了一句定语，让这个明显是华裔、又没读完作业书的小同学认为自己针对了整个华人学生群体。

 

他本想解释一下，但怒气冲冲的王耀让布拉金斯基玩心大起。不得不说自从第一次被打断时，他就已经注意到了这个连作业书都没看完的学生。不同于其他某些总是一脸和气、不愿意卷入争端的华人学生，王耀胆儿大、讲话时很会抓重点，而且口齿伶俐、毫不退让，简直像极了一头会咬人的什么动物：够年轻、也够冲动，让他不自主地想起自己这个年纪时。

 

“就是你这样的学生群体。”于是布拉金斯基故意没把话说得很清楚、将矛头又指回了王耀身上。——倒要看看你怎么应答！他想。

令他没有料到的一幕发生了。短暂的沉默后，没有读完作业书的王耀同学先是给了坐在他左边、一看就是和他一起的卢卡谢维奇一个眼神，这个一直缩在一旁的金发小子如弹簧一般跳了起来，让开了通向走道的路。

“既然这样，代表我这个‘群体’，我不认为我有必要坐在这里了。”王耀迅速地拽起书包、讲笔和本一股脑地塞了进去，准备扬长而去。沿着走道走出三两步，他又突然转过身来，怒视着布拉金斯基，说。

“因为你不配为人师表！”

 

说完他就走了，留下一屋目瞪口呆的学生，以及站在原处、手脚都不知道该怎么摆放的卢卡谢维奇。

——这下完了！金发的药理系学生想，一边在心里埋怨起王耀来：你要走，自己走就是了！我可是还要上这门课的……他偷偷去看教室下方讲台上的布拉金斯基，却发现这个大鼻子却和什么事情都没有发生一样，又打开了讲义。

“你坐下。”他冲卢卡谢维奇的方向点了点头，“进度有点落后，我们接着来……你还有什么问题？”

“对不起，先生……我只是想确认一下，这是俄语101的教室吗？”

……

 

离开教室后王耀的心绪久久不能平复。他又生气、又委屈，只觉得这个长围巾教授诋毁了整个华人学生群体，实在是太不应该。他不是不明白，在外求学，有时受点委屈、听到一些不友好的声音是有的，自己往常也不是个冲动的人，可今天他实在是咽不下这口气……

出了教学楼，不过半条马路就是教务中心。王耀打定主意，今天要向学校告布拉金斯基一状！

 

“我要投诉！”刚走到教务办公室的前台，他就急匆匆地说开了，“是俄语101的教授，他……”

“等等，慢点！”教务处的工作人员刚刚拿出表格开始填写，跟不上王耀的语速，“你说你要投诉哪个教职工？哪门课？俄语101？”这名满头小卷发的黑人女孩儿抬起头来，一脸不可置信地看着王耀。

“让我搞清楚，你要投诉莫西金娜教授？路易莎·莫西金娜？”她问道。这句反问的潜台词是这样的：莫西金娜教授那么和蔼，人又好，哪个不知好歹的傻蛋会投诉她？还是第一堂课后？

“不是莫西金娜教授，是布拉金斯基。”王耀告诉她。

“谁？”

“是布拉金斯基，伊万·I·布拉金斯基。”这个全名是王耀刚从电话黄页上找到的。在教务处工作的黑人女孩儿迷茫地皱了皱眉，“等我一下。”她说，然后起身到另一张桌子上拿起了一本小册子翻了起来。

片刻之后她回到了王耀的面前，“布拉金斯基教授不教俄语101。”

“什么？可是……”

“你自己看。”黑人女孩儿把刚才那本课程手册翻开一页，递给王耀。可不是吗？手册上写得清楚，伊万·布拉金斯基负责任教的的确一门俄罗斯语言文学课，但是课程序号是347，是一门比较高阶的课程，而不是基础课程101。

“可是……俄语101不是在化学系主楼的阶梯教室里上的吗？”王耀还不太甘心，不依不饶地追问道。教务处的工作人员笑了笑。

“啊，那是因为临时调换教室了，昨天下午通知到各个学院的——你不知道吗？”

王耀目瞪口呆，只觉得大事不好、自己犯了大错一桩。

 

沮丧地回到老学院楼的自习室里，他又发现菲利克斯·卢卡谢维奇正坐在一群人中间，添油加醋地讲述着上午上课时的情形，“因为你不配为人师表！”这句话他模仿得有模有样，连王耀那带点儿英式发音的腔调都学到了，引起周围学生一阵哄笑。

“行了，行了！”于是王耀只得穿过人群，不情愿地解释起来，说是自己和卢卡谢维奇二人走错了地方，还和教授大吵一架，“这是我的错。”他说，周围乱哄哄的，他不得不拔高了音量。可这些兴高采烈的同学们似乎根本不在乎他说了什么。商学院的阿尔弗雷德·琼斯更是扯开嗓门儿，大声夸奖王耀勇气可嘉。

“老兄，你差不多就是个英雄了！你知道这个布拉金斯基在文学院那些人中名声有多差吗？他们给他起了个外号，准备好了吗？”琼斯拖长了声音，制造起戏剧效果。

“他们叫他“恐怖的伊凡”，你知道吧？就好像是十六世纪的沙皇，人人都怕上他的课呢……”

 

王耀没有搭理他，他一屁股坐在卢卡谢维奇身边，面色阴沉地翻开了药理课的教科书。还嫌不够倒霉似的，刚刚为了去投诉布拉金斯基，他错过了这学期第一趟药理课，“药理讲了什么？”他问道。

“能有什么？”卢卡谢维奇耸了耸肩，“又开了一章抗癌剂，讲了一堆治不好的病、一堆没什么作用的药——我们的药学已经走到穷途末路啦！”他开了个玩笑，却发现王耀依然板着脸，不愿说话。

王耀心情不好，卢卡谢维奇自知理亏。谁叫他错过了换教室的消息、还把王耀带到别人的课上去呢？于是他讨好似的把自己的药理课笔记双手捧上，本子里还夹着两张《伴我同行》*的电影票。

“好啦，好啦，”卢卡谢维奇笑得有点过分灿烂了，“都说这个电影不错。给你票，周末带你女朋友去看，算我赔礼道歉，行吗？”

没想到王耀根本不吃他这一套，直接把票扔了回去。“我不要这个。我又没有女朋友，和谁一起去？”

“男朋友也行啊！”卢卡谢维奇笑着说。王耀的表情和吃了苍蝇一样难看，几乎要扑过来打人。

“一派胡言！”他喊道。

“好，好，我不说了。”于是卢卡谢维奇拍了拍他的肩膀，“不过你也别丧气，好在你这辈子都不用再见到那个布拉金斯基了，这不是挺好的嘛？”

“但愿如此。”王耀说，心里却越来越不是滋味。

 

整个礼拜，他都在想着这件事，越想越发现这件事情完完全全是自己的错。走错教室，错在自己；没头没脑地和教授吵了一架，更是自己的错。现在想一想，先前上课时，布拉金斯基教授的那番话好像还真没有针对华人学生群体的意思，全是他自己的断章取义和过度解读……还去教务处投诉人家……

越寻思，他越发羞、耻起来，总觉得自己很对不起那名教授。幸好那天的投诉没有正式成立，不然对人家来说又是一桩不小的麻烦。

要是卢卡谢维奇说的话能成真就好了！于是他想。然而谁叫王耀倒霉，喝凉水都塞牙，怎么可能随了他的心意？事情已经过去了一个星期有余，正当王耀以为这件令人脸热羞耻的倒霉事终于能从记忆中渐渐淡去时，又一次地，他遭遇了布拉金斯基。

 

俄语课礼拜二、礼拜三和礼拜五早上都有。有一天早课过后，王耀跑到教室外想要拦住莫西金娜女士，询问她作业上的一个问题。然而刚一出教室，王耀就惊觉，正在和莫西金娜女士讲话的人真是眼熟。

高个头、长围巾——那不就是布拉金斯基吗？意识到这一点后王耀刹住了脚步，想要赶紧躲回教室里去。然而已经来不及了，两名教师已经发现他了。

“耀！”莫西金娜教授向王耀挥了挥手，彻底截断了他想要脚底抹油的退路。“来，请你过来！”

这下想跑也跑不了了。王耀低着头、极不情愿地走到教授面前，听候发落。布拉金斯基和莫西金娜两人简单交换了两句话，王耀能听懂的有“是他吗？”，和“没错”。得，这看来是来找他算账的了！王耀慌得不行，心也砰砰乱跳起来，只觉得自己如同待宰的羔羊、砧板上的鱼。

 

我错了，我实在是错了。如果能说得出话，他一定会这样说。他宁愿布拉金斯基赶紧痛快地骂他一顿，长痛不如短痛，起码能让心里舒服一点。

更糟糕的是，把王耀交给布拉金斯基以后，莫西金娜教授赶着去下一堂课，就把他完全给抛下了。王耀低着头，像个犯了错的小学生一样，甚至不敢抬头教师对视，只在心中盘算要不要赶紧开口道歉。

得道歉！他对自己说。哪有学生犯了错，还不好意思开口向老师道歉的？于是他深吸一口气，摆出人生中最谦卑、最狗腿的态度，认认真真地说。

“对不起，先生……”

他话音未落，只听布拉金斯基也在讲话。他说了些什么呢？王耀呆愣了片刻，才发现对方居然也说了对不起……对不起什么？

“我得向你道歉，耀。”布拉金斯基说。此时王耀发现，当他没有被惹恼时，表情反而冷淡了起来，不像先前那样，总带着捉摸不透的笑意，令人胆寒、浑身不舒服。

“请你理解，我对你、对华人学生群体并无恶意。”布拉金斯基摊开双手，语气严肃而诚恳，“那天我在课堂上的发言缺少一些说明，引起了误会。必须得说这种行为非常地……”他顿了顿，思考着合适的形容词，“非常不体贴，完全没有站在学生的角度思考。因此我要向你道歉。你能接受吗？”

这番话让王耀鼻子一酸，险些掉下泪来。

发出这些情绪波折主要是有两个原因，第一是因为他这人吃软不吃硬，有冲突时，来硬的肯定是不行，他咬着牙也会刚到底；但别人若是稍微退让一步，他恨不能立刻退回老家，还特别感动，从小就这样，挺没治的。

另一个也是更为重要的原因。在外许多年，不要说无意出口伤人的了，就连故意大放厥词、变着花样诋毁他的出身、他的家乡他的国的人王耀也见过太多，几乎从来没有人觉得这么做不对，更别说好好地道歉了。

又感动，还有为自己投诉布拉金斯基的事情羞愧，王耀心里百感交集。只能哑着嗓子，干巴巴地说：“不，先生，不……是我应该道歉。我走错教室，还轻率地挑事争吵，搅乱了您的课堂……”

布拉金斯基点了点头。

“这么说，我们算和好了。”突然他转了态度，“不过，我的确不认可课前不完成阅读作业的行为，也不喜欢讲课时被人打断。”这番话让王耀一惊，心跳慢了一拍。

“你确实没读过奥涅金，对吗？真是可惜，无论是否文学专业，在我看来这部作品都值得一读。”说着这些让人摸不清头脑的话，布拉金斯基从讲义夹里抽出一个信封，递给王耀。他打开来，里面是两张四季剧院的门票。

“正巧，皇家歌剧公司这个季度开演的就是这部叶甫盖尼·奥涅金，我校斯拉夫语言文学系也参与制作，有一些多余的票。”此时王耀已经明白了布拉金斯基的用意，正想婉拒。于是教书的那个把双手和讲义夹都背到身后，不给他推脱的余地。

“就当做道歉，耀，不要拒绝。你可以邀请朋友，家人，或者女孩儿，谁都可以。”

王耀一愣，只觉得这番话听着耳熟。这才想起一礼拜以前，卢卡谢维奇要讨他原谅时也使出了同样的招数，连话都没怎么变——你们斯拉夫人都是商量好的吗？

在心里这样叫道。王耀也不得不设法谢绝，在他的心中，他已经亏欠了布拉金斯基的人情，哪还有又让人家道歉、又收人家礼的道理？

“教授，您的好意我心领了！”他急急地说，“但我实在是不能……这不行。”见布拉金斯基不为所动，王耀只得搬出当时拒绝卢卡谢维奇的那些话，准备进行最后一搏。

“我……我的家人都在国内，不在身边。下礼拜……”他偷偷瞥了一眼票上的日期，“下礼拜四晚上，我的同学、朋友们都有实验课，另外……”王耀低下头去，迟疑一下。

终于他鼓足勇气，“另外我也没有女朋友！也没人和我一起去呀，所以这票……”言下之意是票给我也是浪费，您赶紧收着吧。

 

朋友！尽管笔者不是个聪明人、也不喜欢大道理，她从心底认为有一个经验值得与各位分享：千万不要拿应对一个人的办法去应对所有人，因为人和人的思维方式可是大不相同的呀！

就拿王耀举例子。同样的事情，差不多的对话，卢卡谢维奇就理解了王耀的意思，这事儿就过去了。可是放在伊万·布拉金斯基的身上，他的想法……唉，谁知道他在想些什么？眼下，面对王耀的推脱，布拉金斯基略微沉默，然后突然说出一些很偏题的话来。

“1877年5月，柴可夫斯基开始创作叶甫盖尼·奥涅金的歌剧，只用了八个月*就完成了。”他说，口吻认真、严肃，几乎和讲课时一样了，“这八个月也是这位伟大的作曲家一生中最迷茫、最困难的时刻：结婚、被迫意识到他的取向问题、婚变、长时间的瓶颈期。这对于任何人来说都很难——无论是柴可夫斯基的时代、还是现在正在行进中的这个时代。”此时王耀发现布拉金斯基正在紧紧地注视着自己，眼神有些复杂，却十分清澈。

他正听这番演讲听得云里雾里，布拉金斯基突然接过了他手中的信封，打开，迅速抽走了其中一张票，装进自己西装胸前的口袋里，又把信封塞回王耀手中。

“那这样。”布拉金斯基说，顺手将教案在石头窗台上嗑整齐，就准备离开了。“下礼拜四六点半，毕业礼堂门口见，就这么说定了——记得穿正装。”

说完他就真的走了。王耀望着布拉金斯基的背影，总觉得刚才的话有点不太对劲、布拉金斯基似乎误会了什么。可那又是什么呢……

他懒得去想，也想不明白，就放弃思考了。

 

“你要跟布拉金斯基去约会？”

这天课后在自习室里，这个消息让卢卡谢维奇大叫起来。嗓门大得几乎能和阿尔弗雷德·琼斯媲美。“再来一遍，你要和伊万·I·布拉金斯基去约会？！我的老天！你在想什么？！”

“这不是约会！”于是王耀只能分辩道，“就是去看个歌剧而已。”

卢卡谢维奇一把抢过了王耀手里的门票，“哦，是吗，你说这不是约会？四季剧院，一层内环，C区……这玩意可一点儿也不便宜啊？这不是约会？”

“不是那样的。他说斯拉夫语言文学院参与了制作，这是内部票……”

卢卡谢维奇果断地打断了王耀的辩解。

“嘿，琼斯！”隔着半个屋子的人，他向阿尔弗雷德·琼斯的方向喊道，“问你个问题。如果一个人送给另一个人两张价值一百五十美金的歌剧票，另一个人说他没有人可一起去，所以第一个人拿回去一张票，定下日期，voila！两人一起去看歌剧——这算是约会吗？”

“当然是约会。”琼斯的大嗓门很快传了回来，“这还不够明显吗？”

他身边的几个人也纷纷附和道，没错，当然算是约会，两边都在暗示、都做出行动，这是水到渠成的爱情啊！

“听见了吗？”卢卡谢维奇仰起头，得意洋洋地看着王耀。而被调侃的那一方一时间还没反应过来，只是问道。

“你什么意思？”

“怎么说呢？”卢卡谢维奇歪着脑袋，“你记不记得那天你说，你没有女朋友一起去看电影，我说男朋友也行，然后你差点就要扑过来打我一顿、说我胡说八道的时候？”

“记得。”

“从今往后，怕是你不能那么说啦！”卢卡谢维奇一脸坏笑，甚至拍起巴掌。王耀目瞪口呆，心里暗叫一声不好。他没想到这件事在别人看来居然是这种发展，一时间只觉得大难临头，后悔不已。

他这实实在在的沮丧和惶恐让学药理的朋友发了善心，于是卢卡谢维奇决定说些好话，叫王耀宽心。

“不过你也别担心，就一次约会、看场歌剧，也说明不了什么……”他摸着下巴，突然停住了话头。

“我还是别说了。上次我说你这辈子都不用再见布拉金斯基，结果你和他约开会了。这次我要是再说些什么，说不定你最后都要嫁给他了……哎呦，你打人，你打我？！！”

此刻王耀把所有的怨气都归结在卢卡谢维奇身上。如果当时不是他马马虎虎地走错教室，还会有后头这些事儿？

打你？王耀心说，我打的就是你，吃屎去吧！

 

礼拜四，王耀站在穿衣镜前，看着镜子里穿着正装的自己，心里满是忐忑。

这套黑西装是留学前妈带他去做的，花了不少钱。妈一人拉扯王耀兄妹四人长大，那天看着穿起西装的长子，这个劳苦了大半辈子的妇女热泪盈眶。拉着王耀，直说他越来越像他的父亲了。

我像他吗？王耀想，我已经记不得他的样子了……这身衣服他穿了好几年。每一场演讲、报告，每一次学院里的正式集会、聚餐，他都穿着它，并小心爱护。可惜的是，大学以来他又窜了一次个头，长到了一米七五，这身西装变得有些短、也不太合身了。虽然也不是太离谱，穿在身上，总觉得穿着一个奇怪的壳儿，它叫他喘不过气来……

“胡思乱想！”最后他骂了一声，勒令自己停止思绪，并离开了寝室。毕业礼堂前是一片草坪，布拉金斯基已经等在那儿，穿一身灰色西装、高领毛衫，夕阳把他的影子拉得很长。

有一瞬间，王耀想起一些事情，还有妈那含泪的声音……突然他害怕起来，觉得自己还是装个病，跑了拉到。这事儿太荒唐、太不应该了……

 

后来他又想起，记得从哪儿听到过，列夫·托尔斯泰创作《复活》时，曾为了马斯洛娃的结局烦恼，便摆起牌阵来。其中一个女儿上前询问，大作家便说，“若牌阵摆通，马斯洛娃就嫁聂赫留朵夫，否则就不嫁。”许久过去，女儿再来查看，“牌阵通了，”大作家说，“可是马斯洛娃还是不能嫁给聂赫留朵夫。”

这是为什么？因为故事已经开始了，那形形色色的角色便有了自己的生活。成了独立而有个性、活生生的人。大文豪如同造物主，也如同父母亲：创造了他们，再也无法主宰故事的走向、人物的选择。这故事王耀早就忘了从哪儿听得，也无从考证真假。

王耀想，即使是个糟烂透顶三流垃圾小说，也得有个起转承合，不是？站在这儿，就如同站在一个故事的开端，这是他自己的人生，他得踏出这一步、他得往前走……

 

——向前走！管它是好是坏，总会有故事发生。

于是他深吸一口气，向伊万·布拉金斯基走去、向那斜阳的余晖走去。

 

 

【fin？】

 

*我还真记不清楚柴可夫斯基写奥涅金用了多久了。隐约记得是八个月，不对的话还请指正，提前谢过！

*《伴我同行》（Stand By Me）是1986年8月上映的电影，讲述了一个少年们的冒险故事。

*说明一点：师生恋在高校中都是违反规定的。但本文中露熊不教老王，严格意义上也不算是老王的老师，所以不算大非。不过更恰当的做法应该是等老王毕业再约。


	14. 爱邻如己

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love thy neighbors.
> 
> 性感恐同托里斯，在线吃醋。后头有一点立白

《爱邻如己》

 

你的名字叫托里斯·罗利纳提斯。总的来说是个不错的人：你善良，总以与人为善为己任；你诚实，从不以谎言欺瞒、诓骗；你勤奋、你踏实……你还单身。

单身的生活让你时常怨愤、不满。没错，强调前面那一长串优秀品质，其目的也只是在于稍稍掩盖“单身”这两个字为你带来的心灵冲击。每日最初你要面对清冷的、寂静的早晨，之后还要面对黑黢黢的、孤寂的夜。你的床是king size，横宽足足有180厘米，可是床上并没有陪你睡的人。

苍天无眼！你时不常这样叹道。

 

可你的邻居不是这样的。隔壁房里住了一对儿，一高一矮，高的那人姓布拉金斯基，像头熊一样，你不太喜欢他；矮的叫王耀，长得都挺俊。头一次在电梯里遇见他俩的时候，你就因为他们身上相同的洗发水味道而警铃大作，“他俩要是没有搞在一起，”你对自己说，“我就把手机吞下去。”

 

你猜对了。可这对你又有什么好处呢——除了不用把手机当做午餐之外？你信教，因此对于两个男人同床而眠的行为非常不齿。可是社会也已经把“个人意见，个人消化”这堂课教给你了，你当然不会傻到跑到人家面前发表一番高见。尤其是那个布拉金斯基，长得就不像好人，见着了，你就害怕。

那还是闭嘴吧！你对自己说。但这份儿沉默没能给你带来好运。

他们两个“罪人”不是别人，正你的新邻居。从那天起，你就成了现充的邻居、成了现充们那孤独的、可怜的、可悲的单身邻居。

 

有时候你能看见他们在电梯里、楼道中手牵着手，包裹在一种甜腻的、令人无法忍受的气氛中，不由得浑身感到恶寒。“天父保佑。”你默默念叨着。作为一个好基督徒，你应该把他俩推入燃烧的柴薪之中；而作为一个好人，你祈祷他们能赎罪、祈祷主能宽恕他们。

然后你又发现，这个布拉金斯基也不是别人，正是刚刚来到你所任职大学里的新同事。布拉金斯基的专业与方向与你基本重合，成果、经验和资金刚好比你多出那么一些，因此地位也就比你高出一截，成了你的老板了。这人的性格有点阴沉，对待工作十分苛刻，每每他发脾气，你都要抖三抖。

 

还有他们养的那猫！一只巨大的西伯利亚森林猫，皮毛厚实，远远看去好像一只威风凛凛的小狮子。这猫不喜欢你，总是对你发出嘶嘶地、威胁的叫声。

你也不喜欢那猫。你还挺喜欢自己的面皮的，可不想给这巨猫挠。

 

哦，对了，住在现充隔壁所带来的困扰可不紧紧是在电梯里、走廊中遇见那么简单。公寓楼的薄墙板可不是这世界上隔音最好的东西，你的卧室和隔壁家的只有一墙之隔。有些时候，当你躺在床上、准备入睡时，头顶上会传来一些——我这么说吧，一些无法言传的声音。主要成分包括了或高亢或低沉的叫喊声，还有皮肉拍打的、濡湿的声响。这声音是极其激烈、且极富穿透力的。怎么形容呢？倘若让你家乡小教堂里的神父先生听见，他大概会一头撞死在床柱子上，再高呼三声天父。

你还不至于像这样，但你确实是苦不堪言。

好几次你想说些什么，或者做些什么以表反抗。可是理智又告诉你，这事儿不就是应该在家里、在这种时候做吗？又有什么理由能阻止他们呢？于是也只能忍气吞声，祈祷隔壁赶紧把事儿办完，你好去睡觉。

可是事与愿违，一次又一次地，这个简单的希冀也被浇灭了。大概隔壁是属打桩机的吧！你心想，哼，放着这么好的资源，不去制造后代、壮大种族，真是人类之耻辱，世界之公敌！可是那无法言传的声音还在持续着……

“干。”天天如此、年年如此，只有这个词汇能确切地描述你的心情了。隔了一会儿，你猛然发现，这不就是隔壁正在做的事情吗？顿时你目瞪口呆，连骂人的心情都没有了……

 

时间长了，你渐渐发现，隔壁这对“罪人”过得是和你截然不同的生活。他们的日子就是聂鲁达笔下的情诗，满是风、夜晚和星辰，多么好啊！晚上七八九十十一点你回到家，经过门厅时，能听到隔壁传来说话的声音，是你听不懂的语言，还有热的、新鲜食物的香味。他们在说什么呢？有时候你会想。

他们又吃了些什么呢？你一边想，一边瞧了一眼手中的购物袋，里头有一份冷沙拉。一盒各种各样的菜叶子，配上酸不拉几的酱汁，居然卖了二十多大刀。你不喜欢这玩意，你想起了祖母热腾腾肉馅饼和燕麦面包。唉，可是她在老家立陶宛啊，家乡又是那么的遥远！

这时你突然想起，你连一个分享这些心绪的人都没有。干！你骂了一句，心里酸得很，只觉得世道不公：世界上所有的爱与温情与你一墙之隔，可偏偏就是和你丁点关系都没有。

隔壁如漆似胶的小日子还在继续，而你呢？对了，你只是个孤独的人。在这如同蚂蚁搬家的城市中，你是千万孤独灵魂中的一人，小而迷茫，最近还学会了嫉妒。

但你不是一直都是这样的，年轻时的你充满热情，拥有丰沛而激烈的情感。曾经的你一度拒绝承认“孤独”这种东西存在于世。直到有一天你忙碌了起来，直到有一天你愈发忙碌了，被做不完的工作、缴不完的账单吸进了一个巨大的铅灰色旋涡中，你挣脱不出，就渐渐沦陷了进去，最后也成了一个铁坨一般的、冷冰冰的人了。

等你回过神来时，老天，亲人啦，朋友也好，他们都到哪里去了呢？远远地看着你，只觉得你愈发生疏、叫人难以接近。

这又是为什么呢？你哀叹三声，熄了灯火准备睡觉。待明天醒来，又是一成不变的一天。隔壁又传来了不可言传的声音，你怒火中烧，对着墙壁就是一拳。当然，这一拳并没有起到半点警醒作用。天地颠倒地欢乐之中，谁又能听到这微弱的敲墙生？

可是你手被打得好痛哟！痛到心窝窝里去了。人生啊！你叹着气，进入了梦乡。在梦里你见到了祖母。

 

可是后来你也发现，隔壁那现充的生活也并不是十全十美的。假期中的一天，你突然听见隔壁传来剧烈地争吵声、还有女人的哭声。善人的本性让你放心不下，你打开门来，正好看到一个中年妇人夺门而出的景象。那位女士黑头发，模样和王耀有点像。

“那是我妈妈……”这时王耀追了出来，并解释道，“她……我们有些争执……”。他一边的脸颊有些红肿，一看就是掌掴所致。

不用问，你大概也知道，这番争吵究竟是为何缘由。正如你把他们看作“罪人”一样，一个传统的亚洲母亲又会怎样看待她那和男人同居的儿子？你只是个邻居，你的想法大概不那么要紧，可是若母亲呢？一个母亲从心底厌弃、排斥自己的孩子，这是件多么令人悲哀的事情呀！

 

头一次地，你发现你进入了一个误区，一直以来你误以为隔壁那对现充的日子比你顺遂、比你幸运，然而事实却不是这样的。他们面临着更多的困难、更多的阻碍，从某种层面上来讲，他们是比你这个单身狗更加不幸的人呀！

你叹了口气。这天，被家庭矛盾困扰着的现充们无暇管猫，你便提出替他们照看。晚上，那只巨猫跳上你的工作台，头一次把它那毛茸茸的脑袋靠在你的手心里，呼噜呼噜地叫了起来。这声音让你的心绪平静了不少。

 

也许所有活在这世界上的人都在孤独着，你想。隔壁也不例外。

 

有一天你回家时，发现有几个本科生年纪的年轻人在楼道里晃悠，穿着带有你所任职大学校徽的连帽衫。为首的一个手里提着一桶红色油漆，剩下几个则带有鸡蛋、胶水等搞破坏的用具。

你突然想起，校园网上最近进行公示，说最近校园中有些仇恨团体冒头的迹象，主要的仇恨对象就是性少数群体。三天前，王耀和布拉金斯基回到公寓时脸色不好，不知道遭遇了些什么，他们脸上、身上被泼满了红色油漆，还有黏糊糊的蛋液……想起这一系列事件来，又看到这行人手里的东西，几个年轻人的出现让你心中警铃大作。

“您好。”其中一个小兔崽子对你开了口。嘿，口吻还挺恭敬！“我们在找一户人家，户主的名字是王耀和伊万·布拉金斯基，他们是您旁边这一户吗？”

 

你脸上没表露出什么，心中已经充满了不屑。几个小“斗士”都把十字架饰品戴在显眼位置，想必也是打着主的名义行事。看到这，你不仅不屑，还感到有些愤怒。天父他老人家都还没干啥呢，轮得着你们这群小兔崽子挑出来替天行道？

你怒火中烧。作为一个成年人，作为学校的工作人员，作为一个学术人员，你觉得你有责任给这些小孩子上一课！

你心潮澎湃，你热血激荡。这一瞬间，你甚至都忘记了隔壁现充和你信仰上、是各个层面的敌人了。

 

然而你是个怂人，正面刚，你肯定是不敢的。不过你可以撒谎，可以诓人。

 

于是你使出了最地道、最难以让人理解的立陶宛口音，十分认真地说：“抱歉，我听不懂。”你的眼神儿是那么、那么地真诚，你那满是口音的散装英语搞得对方面面相觑，你那一脸迷茫地样子装的又是那么地逼真。在做出了几次尝试后，小年轻们终于放弃了。

你看着他们乘电梯离开了大楼，长长地松了一口气。

 

对了，你今天还干了一件好事。家门口的家庭安全系统清楚地拍下了这群小兔崽子的脸，你把录像交给校警备案……一个星期后，几个仇恨组织被一窝端了，成员们受到了校方的严肃惩罚，有几个还要因为破坏财物（砸了某实验室里一台价值八十万大刀的磁核共振波谱仪）而面临诉讼，再也不敢出来“替天行道”了。

又干了一件好事！你得意地想，自豪极了。为了表达感谢，你的邻居请你出去喝酒。一打子弹杯的苏格兰威士忌后，你们——三个好邻居打开了话匣子，头一次有了真正意义上地、诚恳而实在的交流，也头一次有了成为朋友的迹象。

难道这不好、不令人开心吗？

 

这天过后，事情发生了一点变化。

你还是个单身狗，你依然孤独。可此时的孤独变得平静、极具包容力了。你不再酸涩、不再嫉妒，心绪平和了不少。活在这个世界上，人人都有困难的时候、痛苦的时候，大家都是人，既然成为了邻居（还是同事！）就是缘分，真的没有必要让彼此的生活那样艰难。

同时你意识到，自己的对宗教的忠诚度其实并没有想象得那么高——你已经半年多没去过教堂了，床头那本圣经早就落满了灰尘，上一次打开时已经不记得是什么时候了。宗教真能带给人快乐吗？你想了又想，百思不得其解。人该赎罪，可是什么是罪、什么又不是，真该由一本数千年前写成的经书决定吗？

头一次你开始怀疑起神、怀疑起自己保持了将近三十年的信仰来。小的时候，你以为这会让你迷茫、痛苦、甚至迷失自我。现在这个时刻真的来临了，你却没有什么特别的想法。这个教你还是会信下去，你对自己说，细节就不要在意了吧。不过主一句话说的很对，近些日子你也有了切实体会：爱邻如爱己——这是一个好基督徒应该做的。

在这个世界上，总是有人孤独着，也就总是有人在享有温情。孤独与温情也正像是一对儿好邻居，背靠背地相依而生。若能忍受那些黏腻的、令人厌烦的情感，一个人也就能和孤独和平相处。

请各位想想，是不是这个道理？

 

把黏糊糊的爱情留在隔壁吧！你想，把孤独留给自己。孤独——那是这世界上最宏大、最现实、最具包容力的情绪呀！想到这儿，你偷偷乐了起来。你的床是king size，横宽足足有180cm，你可以从上面游泳，也可以在上头放屁，没有人会在意。难道这不是一件很好、很自在的事情吗！

 

不过这种好事情持续不了很久。有天你回到家里，发现隔壁门口站着一个漂亮的金发姑娘，正在叫门。白天在学校，布拉金斯基有知会你他和王耀今天都晚归，那姑娘叫门叫了一次，又一次，多数人这时候都会意识到家里没人而选择放弃。这姑娘却很执着，持续地敲门，神色非常坚定。

一瞬间，无数在故事中才能看到的情节浮上了你的脑海。“果然是两个罪人！”你想，看吧，说不定是谁欠下的风流债找上门了？你想了半天，然后颤颤巍巍地和姑娘打了招呼，然后小心翼翼地告诉她，这家住户可能没有她想象得那么单身。

她拿眼刀狠狠剜了你片刻，然后才说，布拉金斯基是她哥哥，她不请自来，是想给他一个惊喜来着……

你恍然大悟，把布拉金斯卡娅小妹妹请进屋后，你联系了布拉金斯基。在你的印象中，这位邻居向来如熊一样凶悍、并且看起来什么也不怕，可当你代为同志来客的名字后，邻居的声音抖了起来，恨不能一拐三个颤。

“她，她，她，她……”一连四个“她”了以后，布拉金斯基终于能说出完整的话，又急忙询问她是什么时候来的、又打算什么时候走？

你把这些话转达了。娜塔莎·布拉金斯卡娅又剜了你一眼，没有回答。

“她这是不想走了！”电话那头，布拉金斯基惊恐地叫了起来。你从来没见他怕成这样过，因此你也吓了一跳。

 

这天晚上，你的邻居没有回来。布拉金斯卡娅小妹妹从你家住了一晚，你把你king size的床换了新被单，让给了娜塔莎。

而你则睡在了沙发上。

第二天，你的邻居们还是没有露脸，也没出现在学校。布拉金斯基电话不接，你打给王耀，得到的回答却很含糊……回到家，娜塔莎拿着一双满是希冀的眼睛看着你，你只能摇摇头。

她又剜了你一眼。

 

第三天，搬家公司的车出现在公寓楼下。一队训练有素的工作人员把邻居家的个人物品搬了个精光。你赶紧打电话追问，可是该死的，两个人的电话号码都停机了！

第四天，你被娜塔莎缠得要疯，也不想再被她的眼刀剜了，因此跑到了人事办公室询问。不问不知道，一问——老天爷！王耀和布拉金斯基双双办理了学术休假，跑到南半球的大学城里接受再教育了。

你被这波操作搞得傻了眼。好不容易联系上，此时已经在南半球城市里享受着阳光海风的布拉金斯基非常坚定地告诉你，妹妹，他是打死也不会见的。

死也不会见的！他还用母语俄罗斯话重复了一次，语气更加强烈。你抖了三抖。

 

然而这事儿还没完，当你用了这辈子的所有文学修养，把与布拉金斯基的通话内容尽量委婉地传达给娜塔莎时，你能感觉到，你那并不很壮实的小身板儿都快要被她的眼刀捅穿了。

她夺门而去，你没能拦住……你找了她一晚上，担心得不行。

第二天清早，搬家公司的车又来了，把布拉金斯卡娅小妹妹的个人物品全都搬了上来。

“那我就不走了。”娜塔莎认真地说。她就要从这儿，等哥哥回来。他不回来，她就不走。嘿，不愧是亲兄妹，布拉金斯基的预言居然成真了！

作为一个好邻居，你拿起电话，想把这事儿赶快告诉王耀和布拉金斯基，好让他们有个心理准备。学术休假又不是没有期限，总有一天他们得回来。回到家来，一推开门，看见这大妹妹坐在那儿，直拿眼刀捅人，岂不要吓个半死……

 

电话拨了一半，你又把通话断开了。

不对啊，你想。这账算得不对！这一通电话拨过去，王耀和布拉金斯基肯定会想办法，赶紧把娜塔莎请回家去。可是……可是……你想起她那如软黄金一般闪亮的长头发，她那苹果一般饱满、好看的脸颊……

你决定，背叛你的邻居了——才刚说了一套什么“爱邻如爱己”的漂亮话，你就要背叛你的老邻居两口子了。不过这也没有什么难的，你对自己说，他们俩不是搬走了嘛。既然搬走了，就不再是我的邻居。娜塔莎才是，你应该爱她才对……

这才是真正的“爱邻如己”啊！！

 

呸，还是基督徒呢！——误解主他老人家的话，放在十三世纪，你大概会被扔到火刑架上烤。可现在也不是十三世纪了。

很快你将把“爱邻如己”这三个字发挥到另一个层次上去。

你给娜塔莎买了花。你天天敲门，到隔壁去陪她。

起先她总是拿眼刀剜你，握手时还差点把你的手指拧断。

后来她就不这么做了——我主保佑，这可真是好。

哦，对了，提到主他老人家，你觉得你欠他一句“谢谢”。毕竟你信仰的父可是在天上看着呢，他安排了一切，他什么都知道。


	15. 鹊桥

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一直很想搞个电视剧《爱情的边疆》×露中的混合脑洞，终于搞起来了。
> 
> 《爱情的边疆》的剧情非常红色，讲述了一个苏联小伙和我国女孩儿长达一个甲子的爱情故事。男女主人公维卡、文艺秋都是播音员，两人于58年相识相恋，60年因为我们都知道的那件事情被迫分开。之后他们追逐着彼此，分别到边境城市黑河与布拉戈维申斯克定居，依然遥遥相望，然后一晃就是半个多世纪。
> 
> 我去年暑假看这部电视剧的时候就在想，如果维卡秋这种普通人的感情和国设露中碰在一起，会有什么样的故事？于是就有了这个脑洞。本文故事发生于69年二三月份，正好在珍//宝//岛//事//件之际。
> 
>  
> 
> 国设史向。没看过电视剧不影响阅读，一切ooc属于我。

《鹊桥》

 

六九年二月份，黑龙江江面还冻着的时候，机缘巧合下，文艺秋认识了王耀。

那天她在江边上掉眼泪，远远看见走过来一个小同志：个头不算太高，头发略长，穿着绿棉袄、大头棉鞋，带着一条米白色的长围巾，这就是那时候的王耀了。

别的也就罢了，这条白围巾倒是挺让人眼前一亮的一件衣物，给文艺秋留下了很深的印象。并不是说它多么昂贵、多么少见，只是白色总让人觉得不太吉利，以那个时代的审美，很少有人会打一条接近全白的围巾就是了。

“这是怎么了，摔着了？”见她倒在雪地里，这个面貌清秀的小同志关切道，“没受伤吧？”

说着，便要把文艺秋从地上拽起来。这时王耀看见了文艺秋脸上的泪痕。

“同志，你哭了？”他问道。

 

文艺秋心里咯噔一声，暗叫一声大事不好。

 

趴在雪地里，是因为当时见有人走来，文艺秋心里慌了。蹲在界河边上哭，脖子上还挂着个望远镜，你说这不是间谍行为，谁信？谁敢信？情急之下，她赶忙扑在雪地里，抓起一把雪揉在脸上，想抹去泪痕，只装作摔了一跤，希望能糊弄过去。

结果还真没糊弄过去，在江边上哭这个事儿，一下子就叫王耀给瞧出来了。他这个小同志，心思倒是细发，文艺秋想。

 

而哭，则是因为她心里实在是苦。文艺秋和维卡分开了将近十年，现在对方音讯全无，仿佛压根不再存于世间了一般。恋人的身影成了一条稀薄的影子，也渐渐模糊起来。过去的十年里她又下乡五年，养了五年的猪，差点嫁给别人。本以为可以把维卡的事情忘掉……可怎么忘得了呢？怎么能忘得了呢？

又忘不了，又放不下，好不容易回了黑河市，她想尽办法，寻来一个望远镜，趁人不备时便日日跑到黑龙江边上，往对岸看去。又是一年半载就这么过去了，除了偶尔几个卫兵以外，她什么都没看见过，但这种偷偷摸摸的、做贼一般的行为竟然成了一种习惯。

于是在六九年二月下旬这天，文艺秋和往常一样，刚一结束播报，就拎着望远镜往河畔去了。

 

事情到这个份儿上，她已经渐渐地失望起来——倒不是对爱情，而是失了对两边关系能够自发回暖的期待。万般颓唐之下，这时她内心里已经不再期望能够看到维卡的身影，甚至期望着自己不要看见他。

看见了，又有什么用呢？这条黑龙江就像是天河，已是无法逾越，难道要他们像牛郎织女一样，日日顾盼泪流吗？隔了一会儿，文艺秋又想，就是牛郎织女，起码一年还有一次的鹊桥相见呢！如此一来，这样类比简直自讨没趣，令人沮丧。

“我能走过去吗？”忽而她又想。二月份，祖国最北的城市依然白雪皑皑，江面也冻得结实。

走过去，就这样走过去，我就能和他相见了！这一刻，文艺秋无法遏制这个念头，心儿也砰砰直跳起来。突然，对岸的卫兵闯入了望远镜视野中，就这样击碎了她“走过去”的幻想。这般心情起伏后，她怒从中来、悲从中来，忍不住大哭一场。这就是那天文艺秋遇见王耀之前发生的事情了。

 

“同志？”年轻人充满关切的声音又一次在文艺秋脑袋上方响起。她一个激灵，赶紧从雪地里爬起来，慌忙之中把望远镜塞进怀里，也不知道王耀看没看见。

“小王，你快些呀！”不远处有人叫道，王耀回话说你们先走，然后弯下腰来，把文艺秋从雪地里搀扶起来，又帮她掸掉了棉袄上的雪。

“你没事吧？”王耀说。文艺秋摇了摇头。两人站在河岸上，大眼瞪小眼地沉默了半天，不知道该说什么，也是怪尴尬的。这其实也不怪他俩，男同志看见女同志在江边儿上掉眼泪，他该说什么？能说什么？说什么都不太合适，便只有沉默着了。

“你看这雪。”后来王耀说，头一个打破了沉默。文艺秋顺着他手指的方向看去。

只见覆雪的江面上一片苍茫，雪花使得河流这边、那边的两岸融为洁白的一体。远远看去，几乎不分彼此。

他俩并排站在江畔，一言不发地看向对岸那边，久久没有离去。

 

 

这天晚上文艺秋觉得有些不自在，躺在床上翻来覆去，总也睡不踏实。半夜做梦，又梦见了五八年，回到了北京广播学院。她看见十八岁的自己在前头走着，和维卡一起，文艺秋又惊又喜，急忙追了过去。

“等等我！”她对梦中的青年呼喊道。

然而怎么追的上呢？他们的年轻的脚步是那样的矫健、轻快，手牵着手，正在走向她看不见的地方……在梦里，文艺秋如同疯魔了一般，大声哭喊，想让他们停下脚步，然而那对青年男女却越走越远，越来越无法触及。

她猛地惊醒，身上已经是一身冷汗。拉开吊灯，文艺秋刚喘了口气，却发现镜子里的自己似变了个人似的：不再青春洋溢、不再满怀希望，一双布满红丝的眼睛，只剩下了一捧怀恋、一片迷茫。过去的十年如同一把刻刀一样，刀刀刻着、消磨着她的青春，留下了不可磨灭的痕迹。

仿佛是为了寻求些安慰一般，她下意识地伸手去摸平时总是收在床头橱抽屉里的望远镜。拉开抽屉，文艺秋又是一身冷汗，抽屉里空荡荡的，哪还有什么望远镜？她又去摸自己的棉袄，棉袄最下面的一个扣子不知道什么时候掉了。一定是王耀扶起她来的时候，望远镜就给掉了出去。

此刻可能躺在雪地里的望远镜让文艺秋胆战心惊。万一它被人给拾了去、交给电台的文正治部里去，万一他们起了疑心，又找到小王，问清楚下午发生的事情。到时候，无论多么蠢笨的人都能得出一个结论——望远镜一定是她文艺秋丢在那儿的。已经抵赖不了了！人证、物证皆在，那样……

她用被子蒙住了头，不敢再往下想。

 

再见到戴着白围巾的王耀同志，已经是两天后、在电台的会议室里了。这时文艺秋才了解，原来王耀一行人是北京来到地方的。而他们具体是属于哪个单位、哪个机构，领导没说清楚，文艺秋听了，也没大听明白。只是开会时，她发现这么多北京来的年轻同志中，只有王耀的座位最靠上首，就在她们台长旁边。

“看来是个有出息的人。”她想，心中却更加疑惑。王耀看起来还那么的年轻！

会议过后，台长将王耀领到文艺秋面前，叫相互认识一下。想着两天以前的事情，文艺秋心里十分忐忑。她急着想和王耀说两天以前的事儿，她想叫他为她为她保守这个秘密，别告诉别人，却不知道如何开口。

没想到王耀也已经打听过她的来历了，“文艺秋同志，” 他说，“你是北方广播电台对苏联播报的俄语播音员，我记得你的声音。”

仿佛是响应他的话一般，电台刚好开始重播昨天的播送，大院里的大喇叭清晰地送来向对岸播报的开场白，“布拉戈维申斯克的听众朋友们你们好，现在是中国北方广播电台为您播送，我是你们的播音员文艺秋……”

突如其来的巧合让文艺秋目瞪口呆，一时间说不出话来。见到文艺秋窘迫的样子，王耀清了清嗓子，也学着播音员那字正腔圆的腔调，说，“播音员文艺秋您好，播音员文艺秋您好，现在是您的忠实听众王耀收听广播……”

从他嘴里冒出来的是流畅而通顺的俄语。这突然的发现让文艺秋又惊又喜，仅凭这一共同点，一瞬间她觉得与王耀亲近了不少，也不再那么戒备了。她抓住机会赶紧开口，想把刚刚想的事情赶紧说清楚，不想这时楼梯口边上，台里一个主任探过头来，叫王耀到办公室里去。

“我得走了，播音员同志。”王耀说。四下无人，突然他将一个布包塞到文艺秋的手中，就匆匆离开了。

那个布包的外头包的是一块白手绢，里头藏着的，正是昨天文艺秋遗失的望远镜——王耀给她找回来了，王耀还偷偷把它还给她。至于她到江边上，又是拿望远镜往对面看、又是大哭一场的事儿，他谁也没让知道。

 

手绢让文艺秋洗干净，给王耀送回去了。一同带到招待所里的还有一提白酒、半斤饺子。刚去时，她还有那么一点不好意思，想自己给人家北京来的同志添了麻烦，哪好意思还上门来套近乎？

事实证明，这些担忧完全没有必要。看见饺子，王耀的眼睛亮了起来，连声把文艺秋往屋里让，一转眼就摆好了碗筷，还剥好了半头大蒜。动作麻利无比，惹得文艺秋笑了起来，只觉得王耀就像一个刚离开家的学生，还在长身体，看见吃的就来劲，实在是非常可爱。

这天屋里的煤炉子烧得很好，王耀只穿了白衬衫、毛线衣，看上去瘦巴巴的，加上他脸也显小，说十六七岁都有人信，撑破天也就二十出头。

“欸，你是那一年出生的呀？”于是文艺秋问道，“看你年纪不大，我应该还比你大一些。”王耀低头不语，于是她追问道：“你是属虎，还是属牛？”

属虎、属牛的人差不多是四九年、五零年左右生人，与共//和//国一般大。文艺秋觉得自己猜得差不离。没想到王耀对这个简单的问题却持一种暧昧的态度，令人生疑。

“差不多吧。”他含混着说，随后立刻就岔开话题，说要在煤炉子上烧水泡个茶，又反过来问文艺秋喝龙井行不行。

 

龙井是好茶，为什么不行？文艺秋瞧着王耀，只觉得这个小同志肚子里肯定藏了许多事儿。不过她想，王耀替自己保守过秘密，那自己也就该仗义一点，别再多问了吧。

 

然而王耀模棱两可、不肯好好回答的问题并不止这一个。又是一次，文艺秋带着“贡品”，也就是水饺和白酒上门去，无意中瞧见了书桌上王耀正在写的一封信。那信还没写多长，却是用俄语写成的，光是抬头一行就来来回回改了很多次。远远地瞧着，文艺秋分辨出了同志这个字，以及称呼前面、后几个发音是什么什么斯基的姓氏。

“不要再做无用的尝试了！……”紧跟着抬头的，便是这样一行语气强烈的祈使句。看来这个什么斯基同志真是冒犯王耀不浅，文艺秋想。

“这信是给谁的？”她本想问，又觉得看人信件实在是不太礼貌。便话锋一转，挑出了另一个问题。

“你的俄语是跟谁学的呀？”她问道，“我当对苏联的播音员这么长时间了，觉得你讲得比我还要好不少。你是俄语专业的吗？”

 

没想到这个简简单单的问题也让王耀犯了难。“也不是……”他迟疑地说，“前些日子有段时间用得多些，当时正好又有人肯教我……”

“你自己也喜欢学？”

她又问道。王耀细细地“嗯”了一声。再追问，他却无论如何都不肯多说了。

 

到了第三次登门拜访时，文艺秋觉得王耀这个小同志已经是自己的半个熟人了。兴许是酒劲儿上来了，兴许是白菜猪肉馅水饺让人太舒坦，等到王耀问，“你为什么在江边上哭？”，文艺秋就彻底垮了下来。

事情藏了十年，她没办法憋着了。在王耀面前，她就如同做了坏事被母亲发现了的小女孩儿一样，一把鼻涕一把眼泪，把一切全都招了。

“我五八年认识他，五九年结婚，”一边说，她一边哭，鼻涕眼泪流了一脸，“六零年，什么迹象也没有，一下子就把他给叫回去了。”

“我去火车站送他。小王，你知道吗？我到现在还记得火车消失在站台拐角时的样子，越来越远，然后就看不见了……”

“到现在都十年了，什么都没剩下，什么都没了。我每天晚上都能梦见那天的火车，听见汽笛鸣响的声音……”

总算都说出来啦！这下文艺秋连最后的顾忌都抛开了，她只想把藏在心底的情绪倾倒出去。

——说了吧、都说了吧！若他王耀是正人君子，自然会替她保守秘密；如果他揭发她，那她也认了，就算要受处分，就算要被送去批//斗、劳//改，她都认了……

可她又做错了什么？爱上一个人有错吗？

“有的时候我就恨，恨为什么我是我、他是他，为什么我们不能是两个普普通通、生活在同一个国家的青年？为什么就不行？！小王，你懂我的感受吗？”

这时文艺秋抬起头来看王耀。发现他正定定地盯着手里的小酒杯，眼睛里满是复杂而酸涩、叫人捉摸不透的情绪。

“我懂。”王耀说，那小表情还有点认真。文艺秋噗嗤一声笑了出来。

“你懂啥呀。”她醉醺醺地说。

 

那天酒喝得多了点儿，就有点上头。文艺秋拉着王耀跑到了江边上。四下无人，她把手合在脸颊上成喇叭状，就向着对岸就喊了起来。

“我——爱——你！”她喊得用力，喊过之后直觉得胸中气短，却还嫌不够，又换了一种语言，那是她引以为豪、深深爱着的，那是带给她爱情与这世上所有幸福与悲苦的……

“我爱你！我爱你——”她接连喊道，声声都仿佛要将喉咙撕裂。

 

终于她喊不动了，播音员的一副好嗓子哑成了老太太，便拽了拽王耀的袖子，脸上挂着两朵醉酒的红云，笑嘻嘻地说：“你也喊啊。”王耀连连推脱，向后退去。

“喊嘛！”她又催促道，“我嗓子都哑了。你是男同志，你多出点力，替我喊吧。”

见王耀还是没有反应，文艺秋咯咯地笑了起来，“我就说嘛，你这个小同志脸皮太薄。要不这样，我喊一句，你跟着我喊一句，这总行了吧。”

没等王耀来得及拒绝，她已经率先冲对岸喊了起来：“我——爱——你——！”

“来呀，你也喊！”她对王耀也比划了一个“喇叭”。王耀站在原地，没有动弹。

“我……”

“快来呀！”文艺秋连连催促，一把把王耀也给拽到河岸边上来了。

迟疑许久，王耀终于服从了。做出了几次尝试，几次却只都发出了“Я”这一个音节，便猛然收住了声音，再没有下文了。

“还是算了吧，”他皱着眉，略微笑笑，并再次回绝道，“不太合适。”

文艺秋还想催他，王耀就说：“天晚了，又冷，咱还是回去吧，别叫人给发现了。”

 

纵使半醉着，“被人发现”这个危险因素还是在文艺秋的心中敲起了警钟。她这才意识到自己刚才在北京来的同志面前做了什么、说了什么，顿时又惊出一身冷汗，酒也差不多醒了过来。她拉着王耀，絮絮叨叨地叮嘱半天，说咱俩今天可是喝高了，这事儿可千万不能让别人知道！

 

又一次地，王耀替她保守了她的秘密，谁也没叫给知道。这个时候文艺秋虽然还是不太清楚王耀是什么来头，不过在内心深处，她已经认为他是个非常可信的人，又和自己有很多相似之处了。

可是那些让她觉得他很亲切、与自己很相近的缘由究竟是什么，这个时候她还说不上来就是了。

 

 

而后这个谜团终于也算破解了，却也到了要道别的日子。那得是三月份了，也是王耀一行人在文艺秋他们单位的第二个星期。空气中虽然渐渐已经有了点春天的味道，边境上的城市却远还没到春天。二号白天，文艺秋在台里见到王耀，上前去说了几句话，他却总是心不在焉，视线一直窗户外头飘。之后接了几个来电，王耀的脸色越来越差，心思也飘得更远了。有人送东西到会议室里，闹出了一点动静，他居然惊了一下，手里的茶缸子掉到地上，哗地一声，碎了一地。

“哎呀，小王，你这是咋回事情呀？没睡好吗？”于是文艺秋拿了笤帚簸箕，打扫起碎片来。

“没事，没事……”王耀说，如同从癔症中刚刚清醒过来一般，愣了三两秒钟后，才接过了文艺秋手里的家伙什，说了声“我来，我来”，就不再让她动手了。

他依然还是那副文文静静、客客气气的样子，视线却变得闪烁起来，似乎总在躲闪着什么，不再敢和文艺秋对视。

 

王耀这幅仿佛生了病、受了惊的样子很异常，毕竟他平日里总是从从容容的，也很有精气神儿。文艺秋心生疑窦，想要关心一下，可王耀这一整天都十分繁忙，基本见不到人影，找不到机会询问，也只能作罢。

傍晚她照常到江边上去，突然发现在冻结了的江面上，不知从哪儿飞来了一群喜鹊，蹦跳着，成群活动，扑闪着它们那灰蓝色的翅膀，很是活泛、很有劲头儿。

 

“喜鹊来了！”她在心中惊叹一声。这可真是个好兆头！不知又是哪儿的牛郎、织女要相见了吗？

这个想法很让人振奋，使得文艺秋在这大冷天里兴奋起来，想要多走两步了。沿河向上游走去，不过半里路是一小片落叶树树林。早春时节，天气还冷，她的视线扫过各种树木的枝桠，想看看能不能率先发觉枝头一点新绿、一丛白花。

可哪儿有什么春色呢？树木还是光秃秃的，一点儿也没有复苏的迹象。树林里传来人说话的声音，文艺秋这才发觉，平日到了这个时候总是寂静异常的树林里有了人影。那是两个年轻人的身影，一高一矮，纠缠在一起，是青年男女在谈对象吗？

她屏住呼吸，把自己藏在了一丛树丛之后。这时两个青年的身影错开了一些，高的那个向旁边站了站，文艺秋能看见矮的那个的脸了。

她一惊，险些没叫出声来。

 

那是王耀！他在这儿干什么？还有那个和他纠缠在一起的人，浅金色头发，明显是一张外国人的脸……

一瞬间，无数念头涌入了文艺秋的脑海。此刻她突然明白过来，一直以来她模模糊糊认识到的、与王耀的“相似之处”究竟是从何而来……原来是这里，原来就在这里！

她想起那天王耀说“我懂”，想起他在江边，百般催促下也迟迟喊不出声的“我爱你”……这时文艺秋终于明白过来，他们是同一类——他在河的另一边也有忘不掉的人！

定是那边的人趁着江面冻结，偷偷跑到这边来和王耀相见……可是相见不该是件让人高兴的事情吗？此时，在文艺秋看来，比起亲热和缠绵，不远处的两个人影更像是在拉扯、推搡，几乎打起来了。高个子一直在试图把王耀拉向自己的怀里，而小王同志挣扎得厉害。争执的声音越来越大了，文艺秋听不清楚许多，只听到王耀大声喊道：“没什么可谈的——已经没什么可说的了！”

最后她看见王耀猛地推开高个子，转身跑进了树林里。此时已是黄昏，一轮残阳挂在天际，低垂着，散发出颓唐的、柔软的光，将地面上的影子拉得很长。再往上看，红艳艳的晚霞已经染透了半边天空。

文艺秋看着那殷红色的天空，那颜色没有温度，她觉得它红得很凉。

 

这是一九六九年三月二日，也注定是历史无法忘却的一天。

 

鸡西那边的边境上出了事。事情很严重，情况不乐观。半夜的时候，“北方”广播电台里乱成一团，许多工作人员都已经起了床，跑前跑后地忙了起来。

宿舍里也已是灯火通明。文艺秋翻身下床，披上棉袄就往台里跑去。接线员同志焦头烂额地处理着一个又一个来电，会议室大门紧锁……所有人都在忙乱，她却又不知道他们在忙些什么。

“秋儿，你怎么起来了！”这时华敏主任从旁边快步经过，手里捏着一大袋子文件纸。文艺秋赶紧追上了她。

“到底是怎么回事儿？”她急匆匆地问道，不好的预感从心底升腾起来。

“不是要紧事，放心。”这位老同学善解人意地捏了捏文艺秋的肩膀，“你们播音员同志们就先回去睡。要是明天的播音安排有变化，就到时候再通知你们。”

“华敏，你给我说实话，是不是和那边……”她追问道。华敏没有回答，只是轻轻叹了口气。

“回去睡吧，啊？没什么大事……”

 

说罢，她匆匆离开了。文艺秋呆立在那里，心像一块巨石一样沉了下去。边境上出了事情……终于还是出事儿了，此刻她已经不能思考、不能再想象，和对岸苏联的关系如果再次恶化……

可还能怎么更加恶化下去呢？情况还怎么能比现在更坏了呢？她想不明白，也不敢再想。此时会议室的大门推开了，台长的声音飘了出来，说着安排王耀他们第二天清晨回京的事宜。

她又急又怕，呆立在原地……忽然她想起了什么，便转身向招待所的方向跑去。

 

文艺秋在一片混乱中找到了王耀，赶在他们一行人离开以前和他说上了话。推开招待所里王耀那屋的房门时，她看见王耀正站在窗边，一手扶着窗框，正在向窗外眺望，视线尽头是辽远的北方。

她走上前去，急急地就要发问。她有太多话想说了！她想让王耀到了北京后替她打听一下，到底出了什么事儿，又多严重，还有没有转机？——可一定要有转机啊！这个瞬间文艺秋撞上了王耀的目光，她想起傍晚在河畔树林里发生的事情……王耀那深沉而复杂的神情让这些问题生生卡在了文艺秋的喉咙中。眼下纵使多么担忧、惧怕与疑惑，她也一个字儿都说不出来了。

回京的行李基本上都已经收拾妥当，王耀的外衣、连同其他零碎也都归置整齐，放在桌前的一把椅子上。这时文艺秋突然发现，一个礼拜前他刚来电台时戴的那条白围巾不见了，给换成了一条浅褐色针织的。新围巾看上去也很结实、暖和，可毕竟大不一样了。

“你的围巾呢？”

她脱口便说，头一句话就是这个问题。仿佛其他那些事情也不重要了，仿佛在这人心惶惶的一夜，独独那条米白色的羊毛围巾才是天地间第一头等大事一般。 

“不戴它了。”王耀愣了一下，便笑说，“本来就不是我的东西，我还给人家了。”

“哦，我还觉得挺好看呢。”文艺秋干笑着说道，“很配你，戴上挺俊的。”王耀也礼貌地笑了笑，然后拉出椅子来，又请文艺秋坐下。

然而谈话却卡了壳。文艺秋绞尽脑汁，想说点好的、让人开心的事情，想让王耀高兴高兴。她难过，因此当王耀也因差不多的缘由难过时，她总还是能体察到的。

 

“昨天我看见喜鹊了！”终于她想起了一桩还算比较喜庆的，便迫不及待地提了起来。“在黑龙江边儿上，就之前傍晚的时候。有一大群，扑楞着翅膀，可有意思了！”

还有那满天红霞，她想，多好看啊！不过还是喜鹊更重要一点。

“今年入冬以来，我还没看见过那么多喜鹊呢。”见王耀没有作声，文艺秋又接着说了下去，“就和……就和七夕时，牛郎织女鹊桥相见似的。”

对方愣了一下。

漫长的沉默后，王耀终于牵出一个类似于苦笑的表情。

“这可真是个好兆头呀。”他说。

 

 

王耀走了。文艺秋担心的事情最终还是发生了。三月二日在边境上的“问题”引起了一系列的连锁反应，整个六九年，报纸上、新闻里、广播中，新消息漫天在飞，没有一件是好的、没有一条一项是能让人放下心来的。和苏联的关系本就早已从亲如兄弟变成了剑拔弩张，经此一事，已经大大有了开战的势头……一前一后，天壤之别，才不过区区十年！

世道变了，变了又变。是知道日后还会变成什么样呢？文艺秋还是和从前一样，到江畔上去，向黑龙江面远眺。江水滔滔，绵绵且长，任时光荏苒，岁岁年年，总在奔腾，永不停歇。

她看着那或平静、或奔流、抑或在冬天被皑皑白雪掩盖了的江面，心里不禁感慨万千……

年轻时看这河，只觉得河道甚宽、对岸很远，隔开了她和维卡这对苦命鸳鸯。现如今她再看它，不由得叹道，原来这条河已经不单单再是一条河道、一道国境。

可若非如此，那河又该是什么呢？

 

有一天她看到河边有一群喜鹊，和往常一样，蹦跳着，扑打着翅膀，在江边、在江上。此时此刻，她的这个疑惑也终于有了个解。喜鹊不懂人事，不知道这边和那边，不分你我，也不懂它们正在轻松飞越的河道，是多么深长、宽阔。这条大河隔开了许多想见不得见的人们，任由万千喜鹊降临，也无法筑起鹊桥。

——那是一道天河，是道满天神佛也不能跨越的深壑啊！

 

后来又有一天，这天头午里下了点雨，整个城市变得湿润、清爽起来。下午云开雾明，金灿灿的阳光越发清亮温暖。于是就在这黑龙江江畔上，一道彩虹渐渐现了身形。它的一端在黑河市，另一端延伸到了布拉戈维申斯克。终于在这道天河之上，架起来了另一座桥。

 

可那又已经是1989年的事情了。

 

【fin】


	16. 喜鹊“长青”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 好久不见！更一个史向国设，一个发生在五十年代的故事。
> 
> 露中养鸟。官设老王身边经常有一只鸟，时蓝时绿，就想写写它。
> 
> 太多情感，写完感慨无数。应该暂时代表了我短篇小说写作的最高水平了

《喜鹊“长青”》

 

咱今天要说的，是一只名叫“长青”的喜鹊的故事。事儿呢，是件小事，可又是那么、那么地令人难忘。起码王耀自己没有忘记——已经过去六十多年了！

 

可是要说出是什么时候的事情呢？王耀自己怕是也记不太清楚了，只能确定是五十年代最初的那几年，“中//苏//友//谊万古长青”的口号、标语贴的满街都是，王耀和伊万·布拉金斯基走得也近，十日里有五日都要凑在一起。

对，一定是那个时候！因为除了五十年代初，也在没有这样的时代了。又正好鸟儿是王耀从界河边上的树林里、与伊万·布拉金斯基一起捡回来的，这样一来，“长青”这个名字的来源也就不言自明了：你和我，万古长青——多好！

 

然而作为一只好鸟，长青从一开始就是多灾多难的。还是雏鸟的时候，不仅被从窝里给掉了出来，被野兽咬成重伤，还差点被日后养了自己的人给一屁股坐成肉酱，真可谓是命运多舛。

是怎么回事呢？原来那天王耀和伊万·布拉金斯基是偷跑进树林里的。干什么？小年轻搞对象，你说能干什么？闹着闹着，就抱在了一起，然后往地上滚去，也不顾化雪的地上泥泞不堪，搞出好大的动静来。渐渐地，这场玩闹向“欢乐”靠拢了，后头的也不方便细说，咱这儿也不太适合。王耀只觉得一双手紧紧箍在他的背后，也不知道在干嘛。他嫌害臊，又怕被人看见，心里紧张得很，脑袋里晕乎乎的，一下子也不知道该怎么说、怎么做，只觉得心跳像打桩机一样，跳得叫人难受……

不管当时究竟是何月何日，捡到喜鹊长青的那一天，忌“欢乐”这一条肯定也写在老黄历上了。老杨树下头堆满了不少落叶，和着化雪的泥水，脏兮兮的。在那堆烂树叶里，有一团沾着泥巴的、还在动的肉团儿，那就是喜鹊长青了。

眼见布拉金斯基就要把自己往地上压，“诶，你别动！”王耀叫了一声，可箍着他腰身的那双手没有丝毫放松的意思。

“快别动！”情急之下，他拔高了音量，喊得布拉金斯基吓了一跳。

“什么，是什么？”

王耀拍开布拉金斯基的手，弯腰下去找了半天，支撑起上半身，从泥巴地上捞起来灰扑扑的什么东西。那小小的、灰色的一团，几乎与泥土融为一体，难以分辨，却分明还在动弹……

——是只雏鸟！看上去受了些伤，不动弹，也不叫唤，奄奄一息，可怜极了。

“还能活吗？”王耀说。

伊万·布拉金斯基摘下他那条从不离身的白围巾，把鸟儿裹在里头，又塞进羊毛大衣的前襟里，让它暖暖活活的，两人就一起回到招待所里去了。住在同一个招待所里的有一个姓卢的翻译，家里养了几只八哥、鹦鹉，想来懂得如何照顾鸟类，王耀就跑去把他请来了。

 

卢翻译仔细查看了鸟儿的情况，然后摇了摇头。

“不行啦！”他用俄语告诉两人。“翅膀折了，肚子下面也少了一块肉，有可能是被猫啊、狸子一类的东西给咬的。救助的希望不大，你们看，它根本都没有乞食行为了。”

说着，卢翻译掀开那幼小的翅膀，将鸟儿腹部的伤口指给两人看。那伤实在是可怖，羽毛与血肉黏在一起，隐隐约约还能看见白色的骨头。这么骇人的伤，已是很叫人心疼，又是落在这样一个幼小而可怜的生灵身上，怎能不叫人难过、惋惜！

“留着也是遭罪，太痛苦了。”卢翻译又说，并将问询的目光投向他们两人。

伊万·布拉金斯基率先明白了卢翻译的意思。还没等王耀说什么，他的一双大手已经捏住了雏鸟的头颈。这样，只需稍稍用力，这受尽苦难的小家伙就能得到永久的安眠、再也不会痛了。

王耀却不答应这样的安排——好歹也是条命呢！

“不行！”他叫道，然后一把将伊万·布拉金斯基的手拍开。这一举动让布拉金斯基皱起了眉头。

“耀，我们救不活它。”他劝道。卢翻译也在一旁附和，说就是，就是，这样得多痛啊，还是送它走吧。

王耀看看布拉金斯基、看看卢翻译，又看了看那在生死一线上挣扎的幼鸟——正在经受着巨大的、毁灭性的痛苦，可它还活着呀！它还在呼吸着、还生存着！鸟儿奋力挣扎的样子让他无法忘却、无法释怀，任凭如何劝说，王耀是绝对不会看着它这样死去的。

“只这一夜。”最后他说，“留它过今天晚上吧！”

那以后，不管卢翻译和布拉金斯基两人怎么劝说，他都不搭理，只把鸟儿捧在手心、护在胸前，不再让别人碰了。

 

谁也没想到的是，这个被“养鸟专家”卢翻译判了死刑的小家伙居然奇迹般地活了下来。第二天清晨，布拉金斯基跑到王耀的屋里去看，发现鸟儿竟已经张大了一张小嘴，唧唧叫着，开始向人们讨要食物了。

懂得乞食，就说明正在好转、有了希望。王耀的喜悦是显而易见的，他从食堂要来小米，泡软了后拿镊子喂给鸟儿吃。开始时吃不下多少，又过了三两日，鸟儿的食量见涨，伤口也有了恢复的迹象，渐渐长齐整了。

等到伊万·布拉金斯基再来时，雏鸟的已然伤已经大好了，啾啾叫着，仿佛在欢迎他的来到。

“这就是生命的力量。”布拉金斯基说，也为这个小东西存活下来感到开心。他没有看到的是，为了照顾这只鸟儿，王耀有数个夜晚都没合眼，守着它，喂食、上药，尽心看护，直到它渐渐好转。由王耀提议，两个人给鸟儿起了名字，叫做“长青”。

紧跟着的几天，王耀几乎就变成了长青的专属保母，喂食喂水，一点也不敢懈怠。为了让长青营养充足，他还跑到树林里去挖蚯蚓。挖回来一看，才发现虫比鸟的嘴都要大一圈，根本都喂不下去……你说好笑不好笑？

至于他为什么突然爱上了养鸟这项活动，又独独对这个灰溜溜、丑不拉几的小家伙情有独钟，王耀自己也暂时说不上来。而这个问题很快也有了答案。这天，王耀与伊万·布拉金斯基一起打开了那本从兆麟联立中学借出来的《鸟类图鉴》，细细查阅起来。

翻来翻去，布拉金斯基一拍脑袋，“原来是喜鹊！”他说，一边将灰喜鹊的那页推到王耀面前。

 

——喜鹊！在我们的文化中，这可是极好的兆头。在民间，喜鹊兆喜的说法可是家喻户晓。若是两只喜鹊放在一起，这就叫“喜相逢”；喜鹊和铜钱画在一块儿，那就是“喜在眼前”，有好事儿要发生了。更不要说那人尽皆知的、牛郎织女鹊桥相会的故事了……多么美好的寓意啊。

“那可还有的长呢。”王耀说。看向那鸟儿时，一种小小的、十分温暖的喜悦之情渐渐在他心中生了根、发了芽。

有一天，他心想，等你长得再大些、身子骨更强的时候，我就放你回山林，让你回家去，然后看你飞上天空去——飞得比老鹰还要高、还要远。

“说定了啊！”他悄悄地对长青说道，笑容渐渐爬上了脸颊。

打那天起，王耀就打定了主意，要把长青养好，然后放归山林。好好的一只鸟儿，本来就应该自由自在的，你说对吧？

可王耀不知道的是，长青的另一位“父母”，伊万·布拉金斯基却不一定也这么想。只是布拉金斯基不说，那个时候王耀也还看不出来罢了。

 

天气愈发暖和起来，长青身上的羽毛长齐了，也在色彩上产生了变化，不再是一个灰团儿了。它一颗小脑袋变成了黑色，颈子上一圈软羽颜色发白，再往下，整个胸与背便全是浅灰色的了——哈哈，当然是以灰色调为主，不然怎么会叫“灰喜鹊”呢？虽然如此，长青那对翅膀与尾却是一种清澈、秀气的灰蓝色，俄语里管这种鸟儿叫Голубая сорока，意为“蓝喜鹊”，说的也就是这种蓝。

鸟儿不仅长得十分乖巧可爱，也十分聪明。它生性机敏，却不怯懦。你去接近它，它也不害怕，反而向你靠过来，那双乌溜溜、黑亮亮的眼睛仿佛在说“你想要做什么呀”？

“有点像你。”布拉金斯基评价说。这个比较让王耀皱起眉头来，直骂他胡说八道。

不过这个比方打得也不是完全没有理由。许是养久了，长青对王耀愈发亲近了起来。他走到哪儿，它都要跟着；他坐下，它就站在他的肩膀上，不时拍着翅膀，十分自在。对长青，王耀采取了放养的方法，既不用笼子，也不用鸟架——由着它飞。这一来，长青更加自在，也王耀的关系也越来越好。他伏案工作时，喜鹊就案头上蹦跳，用脑袋和细小的喙蹭着他的手指，仿佛在提醒他要及时休息，莫要太过劳累。那副模样，别提有多可爱了……

 

“这是养熟了。”卢翻译告诉他们。这位“养鸟专家”还说了，鸦科鸟类非常聪明，养熟了后，如果训练得当，叫它的名字，它就会有所反应，比狗还机灵。日后甚至还能练成“盘飞”这种技能，即把鸟儿从手中放走，再唤回。真正学会盘飞的鸟儿如与主人有着一种看不见的联系一般，无论飞出多远，只需唤一声名字，都会飞回手中。

王耀听了卢翻译的话，便带着长青到外头去了。说是要练习盘飞，王耀想，能飞回来，就飞回来，要是飞不回来的话，就这样放了也好。

出乎他意料的是，头一次试飞，喜鹊就听懂了王耀的话，也认得了“长青”这个名字，王耀一叫，它就飞回来了——真好像是通了人性一般！

 

而与喜鹊长青相处这件事情上，布拉金斯基就没这么顺利了。是因为还记得自己曾经差点被这个人坐成肉泥、又差点被他捏死吗？长青对布拉金斯基一直怀着一种非常警觉的态度：他靠近它，它就飞开，或者是跑到王耀身边去。

“忘恩负义！”每每发生这种事情的时候，布拉金斯基总是会这样评价鸟儿。他习惯用俄语管长青叫“小家伙”，这个称呼长青并非不认，如果王耀这样呼唤，鸟儿定会有所应答：或是发出三两声啁啾，或是直接飞过来了。可当布拉金斯基叫时，喜鹊从来没有一次有反应过。即使人就在鸟儿面前，它也总是一副爱答不理的样子，没有立刻飞走，已经是给他很大的面子了。

王耀没把这事儿放在心上。鸟儿嘛，他想，认生，也不懂事，过段时间就好了。卢翻译也这么说。为了让这一人一鸟建立好歌名友谊，布拉金斯基主动承担起喂养长青的任务来：喂食、喂水，还要时常和喜鹊亲近，陪着它玩耍，好让鸟儿认得自己。又过了两个多月，在布拉金斯基同志的不懈努力下，长青终于对他放下了戒备，渐渐开始信任、接纳这个“大朋友”了。

当然，鸟儿对布拉金斯基的这种友谊是远远不能和王耀相比的，不过这份信任也算是磕磕巴巴建立起来了。

“总是好了些！”王耀想。与鸟相处，可不和与人相处一样？都是在一番摸索又，才能由陌生，到渐渐熟识，再到亲密无间的。细说起来，这条路他和布拉金斯基也走过，那可是得花了好几百年，才走到今天这一步——多么不容易呀……

 

想起这些，王耀对鸟儿的期许又多了一分，在内心深处又为这只名叫“长青”的鸟儿赋予了一层美好的象征意义。可是好景不长，喜鹊长青与伊万·布拉金斯基这刚刚建立起来的信赖却因为“巧克力”事件被彻底打破了。那次布拉金斯基到北京来，顺手带来了一包巧克力。五十年代，巧克力这种东西还不是那么常见，又用花花绿绿的糖纸包着，很讨人喜欢。那时王耀不在屋里，喜鹊长青见他到来，欢欢喜喜地飞上了布拉金斯基的肩头。

“小家伙。”布拉金斯基很满意这种亲切的举动，便想要奖励它。他将巧克力在碗中捣碎，将碎屑放在手心里，引诱着长青来吃。这时王耀回到屋里来，看见喜鹊吃巧克力这一幕，觉得十分有趣，也学着布拉金斯基的样子，拿巧克力来喂长青。

喜鹊杂食，给什么，就吃什么。不一会儿，大半块巧克力糖就被长青给吃了个精光。头半天还没什么事情，然而到了下午，鸟儿却突然没了精神，不叫、也不动弹了，恹恹地趴在窝里，也飞不起来了。

王耀没有办法，只能又去请来了卢翻译。简单询问了长青的饮食后，卢翻译气得差点从凳子里跳起来。

“哎呀，喜鹊哪能吃巧克力啊？那里头有可可碱，还有许多添加剂，人吃了没事，可是对鸟是有毒的呀！”

这件事情，布拉金斯基不知道，王耀也没怪他。只是卢翻译是个直脾气，说话的语气冲了些。布拉金斯基当时就沉下了脸，王耀急忙跑到两人中间，打起圆场来。

“也没吃多少。”他说，也算是安慰自己了。“明天应该就好了吧？”

卢翻译不置可否地哼了一声，“但愿吧，”说着，就又抱怨起来，“你说你们，怎么就这么不小心呢？好歹也是个小生命呀……”如此云云，爱鸟如爱人的卢翻译把两个国//家//意识体给从头到脚数落了一个遍。

 

余下的巧克力，被王耀拿去悉数分给办公室的小年轻们了。虽然巧克力这个危机的根源已经被铲除了，长青也渐渐康复，可是从那以后，鸟儿又对布拉金斯基恢复了不信任、不靠近的态度。

它再也没有飞上过布拉金斯基的肩膀头，也没再从他的手中接过东西吃。只要布拉金斯基在，长青就飞得远远的。有一次，竟然就直直从窗口飞了出去，任凭布拉金斯基怎么互换，它都没有出现。直到晚上王耀回来，又把布拉金斯基支走以后，它才肯飞回屋里，用一颗毛茸茸的脑袋蹭着王耀的手指，要他安抚，仿佛刚刚受了天大的委屈一般……

王耀也没把这件事情放在心上。为什么呢？你想，即使是养个孩子，还时常有沟通不顺、发生矛盾的情况呢，更何况是一只喜鹊。鸟儿都是向往天空、向往山林的，往外头飞，也无可厚非，你说是不是这个道理？

可他也注意到，布拉金斯基看着喜鹊长青时的神情愈发阴沉，那目光凌厉而富有压迫力，几乎可以称得上是可怖了。那又是为什么呢？

他去问，布拉金斯基只说是“没有的事”。再去说，对方就捏过他的手，然后用那双顶好看、非常独特的紫罗兰色眼睛紧紧地盯着他。

“你不相信我吗，耀？”这双眼睛仿佛在说。王耀最吃不了这一套，心软了下来，想着布拉金斯基好歹是个人，总不至于和一个鸟闹什么矛盾吧？在布拉金斯基的眼波攻击下，事情就这样不了了之了。

 

可是有些想法就是这样：一旦产生了，也不是轻易就能忘记的。王耀想来想去，总觉得布拉金斯基看着喜鹊长青的神情非常古怪。起先他想不明白，等到终于明白过来时，事情却向着一个谁也没有想到的方向发展，那结果却让他感到非常遗憾、也有些难过。

得是长青和布拉金斯基“闹掰”后的事情了，布拉金斯基回莫斯科呆了三个月，再来时已经入了冬，还抱来了一个巨大的纸盒子。问盒子里是什么，他也不明白回答，只神神秘秘地说是给王耀的礼物。

“什么礼物，还这么大？”

“非常实用的礼物。”布拉金斯基说，立刻就在屋里寻找起喜鹊长青来。“‘小家伙’呢？”

王耀也同他一起寻找起来。说来也奇怪，往日里，只有清晨和傍晚，长青才会飞到外头去，其他时间都尽量和王耀待在一块儿。布拉金斯基来时是下午，本不是鸟儿外出的时候，可是两人找了又找，却哪儿都找不到喜鹊的影子，叫也叫不回来。

这可愁坏了王耀。虽然他明白长青早晚是要回归山林的，可内心里，他又不觉得它会这样不辞而别。大半天过去，直到太阳开始西沉，长青才回到屋里来。这天的真是见了鬼，平时总是和王耀形影不离的长青，这次无论如何都不愿意靠近他们这边了。

“它这是怎么了？”长青的样子让王耀十分担忧，却也不知道缘由。

劝了又劝，它终于才肯回到王耀的手心里来。“给我吧。”布拉金斯基说，也不顾长青的挣扎，一只大手稳稳地捏住了鸟儿的翅膀。

“别这样捏它！”王耀刚出声制止，布拉金斯基已经向先前那个纸箱子走去，只一只手，便动作利索地拆出了那件东西。

 

——那是一只黄金鸟笼！金属制的栅栏被漆成了金色，还镶嵌着亮晶晶的玻璃宝石，顶部和底部描着许多叫不上名字的花木、人物……它是多么的漂亮啊！

可这份“厚礼”让王耀愣住了，他不知道该作何反应，只干巴巴地称赞道“真是好看”……

 

这不对呀！王耀想，怎么能把长青放在笼子里呢？它是一只鸟儿，本来就应该自由自在，伊万·布拉金斯基为什么要送来一只黄金鸟笼呢？许是看这份礼物没有引起想象中的新欢雀跃，仿佛为了自证一般，布拉金斯基拧开了鸟笼的锁扣，一下子就把长青装进去了。喜鹊剧烈地挣扎着，高声惨叫着，甚至不惜用身体向笼门的方向撞去，一次又一次，羽毛撞掉了不少，皮肉都裸露了出来，仿佛已经没有痛觉了一样。

它不愿被关在笼子里头！王耀想，他看向布拉金斯基。而万尼亚呢？这会儿正满意地看着笼子里的长青，并绘声绘色地讲起了小时候，他是如何与一双姐妹一起抓来各种雀鸟，又养在这个笼子里的……

“儿时的时光多么美好呀！”最后布拉金斯基总结道。王耀却一个箭步扑到鸟笼前头，一下子拧开了笼门。鸟儿咻的一下飞出了笼子，一转眼就不见了，也不知道藏到哪个角落里去了。

 

“咱还是别把长青关起来了。”许久以后，王耀才说，也立刻就招来了布拉金斯基的反对。

“它会想要逃走的。”布拉金斯基洋洋自得地说，一副已经熟知天下所有鸟类的样子，“不关起来，就会想着跑走。它们就是这样……”

 

最后王耀说服了布拉金斯基。黄金鸟笼，也叫给卢翻译送去了，想来他用得到。布拉金斯基也不是不识趣的人，即使不太高兴，这事儿也没再提。

笼子是被送走了，可是白天那个的场景却在王耀的脑海中挥之不去。每每想起时，他只觉得捏着长青的双翅、把它往笼子里塞的伊万·布拉金斯基是那么地陌生。那个时候，布拉金斯基的神情是多么阴沉啊！却又充斥着一种言说不清的狂热，仿佛变成了一个不认识的人一样，这股狂热让王耀十分害怕……

 

这天晚上，王耀发了噩梦，回到了十九世纪。那得是一八六几年了吧？对，是在北京城里，看那大红墙、琉璃瓦，四方四角天——咸丰皇上还在哪！王耀向四下看去，许多的人也在看着他，他们都穿着一模一样的蓝纱官服、带着花翎官帽，都长着一模一样的脸，像是一个模子里刻出来的一样。

“来。”伊万·布拉金斯基突然出现在了他的身边，以一个十分亲昵、却极具控制意为的动作揽住了王耀的肩膀。那双手的力道是那么地大，他紧紧地箍着他，把他往一个大屋子里带去。那儿横着一张很大的、黑色的桌子，像是一张棺材板儿一样，上头铺着一张大纸，条条款款写了一整页儿。桌子两头儿都坐满了人，王耀看不清他们的面孔，只觉得十分疑惑。

“来，到我的身边来。”梦里的布拉金斯基又说，王耀就糊里糊涂地跟过去了。回过神来，他突然发现自己手里多了一根儿笔，是哪儿来的呢？伊万·布拉金斯基站在一旁，带着笑容看着他。

这笔又是让我来写什么的？王耀百思不得其解。突然那纸上的大字活动了起来，变成了满天黑鸦，铺天盖地地向王耀扑来。

“忘了吗？”它们用嘶哑、可怖的声音叫着，一边又用尖利的喙撕扯着王耀的皮肉。

“忘了吗，你忘了吗！？”群鸦叫嚣着、质问着王耀。

我没忘记，王耀想，可是我不愿意回忆……

 

他就在这漫天鸦声中猛然惊醒过来，身上发了一身冷汗，不知道是汗还是泪的东西打湿了“第三毛巾厂”生产的“鹊上枝头”枕巾。听到动静，坐在书桌前头的布拉金斯基回过头来，拉开了吊灯。

“天，你怎么这样苍白！”他叫道。王耀这才想起自己在哪个年代、又身处何方。

“没什么，做了个梦。”王耀说，心里却想的是别的事情。

 

你为什么要这样对待长青？在心中，他无声地质疑着布拉金斯基——又为什么要这样对待我？可是那都不重要了，王耀摇摇头，脑袋晕得难受。

此时，另一个问题涌进了他的脑海，那么地迫切、又那么地现实，如同一把刀子一样，深深地刺入了他的胸膛。

 

在未来、在以后，他想这样问，同样的事情你还会再做一次吗？你还会像一百年前那样，把我押进那个签字的大屋里去吗？……

 

一瞬间，这个问题如同一声响炮一般，炸响在王耀的头颅之中。可话不能这样说，在这个当口儿上，这样的问题也是铁定不能问出来的……他低下头去，眼睛紧紧地盯着台灯罩下的一条明晃晃的影子，看着它随着不太稳定的电压摇曳、跳动着，又生生把到嘴边的话又咽了回去。

这天晚上，王耀和布拉金斯基欢乐了一场。可是这场欢乐为什么不像欢乐呢？疼痛大过了快乐，像自我惩罚一般，像要深深地记住这种疼痛一般……清晨，趁着对方还没醒来，王耀叫上了长青，像做贼一样，偷偷溜进了界河边上的树林里，也是当初捡到喜鹊长青的地方。

 

“走吧。”王耀对鸟儿说。它不走，在他脑袋边上盘旋，不肯离开。

他驱赶它，它就啾啾叫着，仿佛在请求王耀，说“别赶我走”。他只得捡起一块石头，向长青用力掷去……最后，它飞走了。

 

“走了好啊。”王耀喃喃地说，心里却感到了一股未曾体会过的酸楚。喜鹊飞走的时候，正好太阳也升起来了。黄澄澄的太阳在那片如血的朝霞中渐渐爬升、爬升……

——那是一轮高而遥远、没有温度的、冬天的太阳啊！

 

喜鹊长青的故事，到这儿就算结束了。那之后，就过了六十多年。熟识王耀的人都知道，他这个人，心肠是暖阳一般热的，总是对一切拥有生命的、幼小的个体饱含关切、饱含期许。为什么这么说呢？您瞧他就知道了，养过孩子，养过花木，还养了四只猫儿，怎么也不嫌多。

他家里，一年四季，绿植郁郁葱葱。王耀想，这就挺好！住处也不拘大小，只要四时如春，总有生机，他就高兴。

 

花鸟虫鱼，在王耀这儿几乎是全活的。唯独鸟这一样，得有六十来年了吧，王耀都没再碰过。喜鹊本就不是什么金贵的鸟儿，有树的地方，总是有一群喜鹊，嘎嘎叫着，停不下嘴巴。

王耀看着它们，有时会想起长青来。可它们毕竟都不是长青了。

 

可能是因为在王耀和布拉金斯基身边呆过不少日子，长青比一般的喜鹊活得长了不少。六十年代，再到界河边的落叶林里去时，王耀有时能见到一只灰喜鹊，比同类都要大一些，也飞得更加高、更加远，那只鸟儿威风凛凛的，它会是长青吗？

然后一晃眼，就到了七十年代的跟前了。那天王耀突然想起五十年代的事儿来，就想起了喜鹊长青来，便向窗户外头望去。又是一个即将入冬的黄昏，又是如血般的天际，又是一轮高而远、冷冰冰的太阳。

说来也巧，正当他想着长青的时候，喜鹊长青飞到了王耀的窗前，和往常一样，啁啾着，拍打着翅膀，一双乌溜溜、黑亮亮的眼睛看着王耀，仿佛在说“好久不见”啊……

长青的到访让王耀欣喜若狂。他赶忙大开窗户，好把那名往日的伙伴引进屋来。可是长青只在窗前徘徊，并不进来。

他向它伸出双手，它最后叫了一声，直直地坠了下去，就在那傍晚殷红的天空之下。

喜鹊长青再也没能飞起来。

 

王耀记得，那是一九六九年。

 

【fin】

 

 

真是太多、太多情感了。这个故事写得我真是想哭

bgm是《月弯弯》，王晰和周深唱的。

好一个曲终人散场啊！


End file.
